iGet Revenge
by KuroiOokami89
Summary: The iCarly gang are about to enter their junior year of high school. Freddie has feelings for Sam, but is tired of the way the blonde girl treats him. To change that, he's taking matters into his own hands. Seddie!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi you guys!! I'm feeling kinda proud to present my first iCarly fanfic!!! Yes it is Seddie because they're like the most awesome pair ever! Okay, I'm new to the whole iCarly fanfic world so I hope that you all will like this fic… This is the first chapter… Please leave me reviews telling me whether or not I should continue… No flaming please and thanks! **

**Enjoy!**

Freddie Benson was just finishing up cleaning out his locker. Today signaled the last day of school, so he just wanted to make sure that he didn't leave anything important behind in that locker. He looked on the inside of the door and saw a picture of him, and his two best friends Carly Shay and Samantha Puckett. Now if you were to ever look at Sam and Freddie interact, you would think that they were the best of enemies. They bicker, insult, prank, and fight each other. Well Sam beats up Freddie, but you get the idea. No he's not a wimp, he was just taught to never hit a girl. Now if Sam was a guy, it'd be a whole different ball game. Maybe.

He smiled at the picture. They took it after their first webcast of iCarly. Carly was standing between Freddie and Sam, and the two looked like they were about to fight. That was back in 6th grade. They're going into their junior year come September. The bell rang, signaling the end of the day, so he made his way to Carly's and Sam's lockers.

"Hey Carly," said Freddie enthusiastically.

"Oh, hey Freddie," said Carly with a smile.

"Hey Freddork," said Sam while eating a ham sandwich.

"Hello Sam," he said flatly.

"So wanna go to Groovy Smoothie?" Carly asked.

"Sure," said Sam.

"I'm in," said Freddie.

"Of course you are Fredweird because Carly's gonna be there," said Sam.

"You know what Puckett-"

"Guys," interrupted Carly before another fight broke out between the two. "Let's just go okay?" The two reluctantly agreed and left with the brunette.

Freddie used to have the biggest crush on Carly for the longest time. That's right, _used to_. All of that changed after the kiss he shared with Sam. He thought nothing of the kiss, and he and Sam acted like they normally did. But after dancing with Carly that day at Groovy Smoothie he realized that he no longer liked Carly in that way. Dancing with her actually felt more awkward than a relief.

Don't get him wrong, he still thought Carly was hot. Carly's hair grew a little more than before so it now stopped at her lower back, she still had smooth pale skin and a beautiful face. Her curves were more accentuated too. But for some reason, she just didn't compare to Sam. Sam's beautiful blonde hair now stopped at her ass, her blue eyes became brighter and clearer, her skin tanned a little and her curves were so much better than Carly's.

He just played along with the whole "I still have a crush on Carly" thing because it was normal for all of them. No one knew of his feelings for Sam, and he planned on keeping it that way too… for now. He didn't need Carly blabbing to Sam about it and he didn't need Sam to try and break his arm either.

The trio made it to Groovy Smoothie 20 minutes later and hung out there for a while. After that, they all went to Carly's apartment. They weren't surprised to find Spencer working on another random sculpture. They'd be more surprised if he wasn't. Carly, Sam, and Freddie went upstairs to the iCarly studio to relax and talk for a bit.

"Ah, I'm so glad school is over," said Sam as she relaxed into one of the bean bag chairs.

"Sam, you have to go to summer school. _Again_," said Freddie as he sat on a bean bag chair too.

"Shut up Fredifur," said Sam.

"I can't believe we're gonna be juniors!" said Carly excitedly as she handed her two best friends a bottle of water each.

"Yeah, one more year then goodbye Ridgeway!" said Sam with enthusiasm.

"So, what are you doing this summer Carly?" asked Freddie.

"Well, my grandma in Yakima wants me to spend time with her so I'll be there for the next 2 months," said Carly. "What about you Freddie?"

"My mom is sending me to a tech camp," said Freddie.

"Wow a 2 month long dork convention. Sounds boring," said Sam. Freddie glared.

"Sam, be nice," said Carly sternly.

"Fine," said Sam as she sighed. "What are we gonna do about iCarly then?"

"We'll just tell them that we're going on vacation," said Carly. "I'm sure they'll understand."

"Sounds like a plan," said Freddie.

Hours passed, and Freddie and Sam decided to go. Carly said her goodbyes to them and closed the door.

"See ya dipthong," said Sam.

"Oh shut up Sam," said Freddie as he put his key into his apartment door.

Sam grabbed Freddie by the collar and pushed him against the wall.

"No one tells me to shut up Fredward," said Sam menacingly.

"I'm sorry Sam!" said Freddie fearfully.

Sam punched him in the stomach then let him drop to the floor. Freddie clutched his stomach and watched as the blonde girl walked away. He was getting tired of her constantly beating him up, and he was even more tired of not doing anything about it.

He was so glad that he wasn't really going to that tech camp. He just used it as a cover because he didn't want them to know where he was actually going. By the time their vacation was over, Freddie Benson was going to be a new man. He will get his revenge on Sam Puckett.

And it will be sweet.

* * *

**Okay, that's the end of the chapter! What did you guys think? Should I continue this story or not? Please drop a review letting me know. I'm thinking of making this an M rated story, but I'm not too sure yet. Anyway, thanks for taking the time out to read this and I hope to get lots of input.**

**See ya!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I have to say that you guys and gals are awesome! The input I received for the first chapter exceeded my expectations. I thought I'd get maybe 3-5 reviews because usually the first chapter of any multichap story I've written have gotten a max of 5 reviews. Anyway, I just wanna say thanks so much for the reviews, alerts and favs. I didn't expect it to be a favorite already LOL but I am grateful. I'm happy to present the second chapter to you all. I hope you all enjoy it too. My stories sometimes take a while to pick up so I hope you can bear with it. Oh I remembered I forgot to add the disclaimer last chapter so I'll add it now cause I don't need to be sued. I'm broke enough as it is!**

_**Disclaimer:** iCarly is property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. I'm just borrowing the characters to create my own story. Unfortunately I don't make money writing this story but if I could, I'd like that very much._

* * *

The iCarly gang were in the studio recording their last webshow for the next two months. It lasted an hour instead of the usual 30 minutes and they had the largest audience ever for it. After the show, they saw comments begging them not go on vacation. It made them laugh a bit. Also to celebrate the largest audience for the show, Spencer made them spaghetti tacos.

"I'm gonna miss doing iCarly," said Carly.

"Me too. What am I gonna do now?" said Sam.

"It's only until September. It's not like we're gonna stop doing the show for good," said Freddie.

"You guys deserve the vacation though," said Spencer. "You've been doing the show nonstop for years."

"I guess you're right," said Carly. "Besides I sorta look forward to spending time with Grandma."

"Oh yeah, Granddad called and said he'll be here tomorrow to pick you up," said Spencer as he took a big bite of the taco.

"Can I spend the night then since I won't see you till the end of August?" asked Sam.

"Can she Spencer?" asked Carly.

"Sure," said Spencer.

"Well, I have to go now. I need to finish packing since I'm leaving tonight," said Freddie.

"Can't wait to get to your nerd camp?" asked Sam.

"Very funny Sam," said Freddie feeling annoyed.

"Well I hope you have a good time Freddie," said Carly with a smile.

"Thanks Carly," said Freddie as he smiled back.

"Later Freddie," said Spencer.

"Bye Spence," said Freddie as he walked out the door.

Carly turned to Sam after she heard the door shut. Sam looked at her curiously as she ate more of the spaghetti tacos.

"What?" asked Sam while a spaghetti noodle hung from her mouth.

"I still don't understand why you're so mean to Freddie," said Carly.

"Well he said it'd be weird if I didn't make his life miserable," said Sam.

"But you two are friends. You could at least let up a little," said Carly as she cleared the table.

"Why? It's not like the nub will do anything," said Sam confidently.

"Sam, one day you'll be eating those words if you're not careful," said Carly.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Like that'll happen," said Sam.

Carly rolled her eyes at Sam. She wondered how the blonde became her best friend again. Sure Sam was awesome, but sometimes she took things a little too far. She was just giving Sam the advice out of concern. She noticed the way Freddie would glare at the blonde when she wasn't looking. She prayed that they all remained friends because she didn't know what she'd do if they weren't friends anymore. Now she knew how Freddie felt when she had that argument with Sam over the iCarly t-shirt.

Freddie went across the hall to his house feeling frustrated with his blonde friend/crush. Even though he did get used to her… abrasiveness, she still managed to get under his skin. He wondered how he fell for such a violent woman. He slammed the door shut as he entered the apartment.

"I'm home Mom," said Freddie monotonously.

"Hello Freddie dear," said Mrs. Benson. "Your father called back and said he'll be here in 20 minutes."

"Good," said Freddie. "I can't wait to go."

"Are you sure you want to do this sweetheart?" asked Mrs. Benson with every ounce of concern she was known for.

"I'm sure Mom. I have to do this," said Freddie. '_For me and for Sam. I'll teach her a lesson she won't forget_,' he added in his head.

Freddie had decided back before school ended that he'd go with his dad for the summer. His dad lives in Tacoma and was in charge of a boot camp. He never told any of his friends about it though. That's right, Freddie Benson was going to boot camp _willingly_. He figured if there was any place that could help him toughen up, it'll be there. His dad agreed to let him go there for the summer, but he was going to make him work harder than the others since he wouldn't be there long. Freddie was kind of scared, but agreed because he needed to show Sam that he wasn't her personal punching bag and that he wasn't afraid of her.

Mrs. Benson, being the psycho mom she was, of course tried to talk him out of it. She was afraid he might get hurt or something. Freddie actually argued and yelled at her, telling her that he was growing up and could make his own decisions. His mom reluctantly agreed, but would still try to talk him out of it. He stood firm in his decision, but that didn't mean that he didn't doubt himself from time to time.

Exactly 20 minutes later, his dad arrived, which wasn't a surprise.

"Well, I'll see you in September Mom," said Freddie as he grabbed his things.

"Please be careful Fredward," said Mrs. Benson.

"Don't worry Mom. Dad will be there," said Freddie.

Freddie and his dad left Bushwell, and they began their journey to Tacoma. Freddie and his dad keep in touch often, but Freddie misses actually having him around. Spencer was a substitute, but it still wasn't the same. Freddie's parents separated when he was 7, and Mrs. Benson decided to keep Freddie with her. His dad visited whenever he had the free time, which wasn't too often, but they wrote and called each other just about everyday. His dad also watched iCarly.

"So how's Carly and Sam?" asked Mr. Benson.

"They're good," said Freddie.

"Sam still giving you trouble?" asked Mr. Benson with a smirk.

"You have no idea," said Freddie with an exasperated expression.

Freddie told his dad all about his crush for Sam. Mr. Benson was surprised because Freddie used to talk about Carly nonstop for years, then he suddenly began having feelings for the object of his disdain. Love worked in mysterious ways.

"And you think coming with me for the summer will really help?" asked Mr. Benson.

"It was the best thing I can think of. I need to become tougher and stronger to show her that I'm not gonna let her push me around anymore," said Freddie.

"Well I'll do the best I can son," said Mr. Benson with a smile.

Freddie smiled in return. He really hoped this plan worked. He wasn't planning on harming Sam. He still stuck to his mom's teachings of not hitting a woman, but he was going to show her that he wasn't going to stand by and let her continue her abuse. Sam is an intimidating young woman, but if he could argue with her and be friends with her for so long, then he could show he was more intimidating. Plus, he knew Sam wouldn't want to go out with some wimp, so this fit in to helping him make Sam his. He just hoped all of this wouldn't be in vain.

They arrived at Tacoma Boot Camp a few hours later and Mr. Benson decided it'd be best if he personally instructed Freddie alone. They'd spend time together and help with Freddie's plan, so it was win-win.

"Okay Freddie, you'll be staying with me in my living quarters, and I'll be your drill sergeant. It'll be a one-on-one thing, alright?" said Mr. Benson.

"Sounds great Dad," said Freddie.

Mr. Benson showed Freddie to his room and let him unpack. Freddie put his clothes into the dresser across from the bed. After that, he took out a few pictures that he decided he wanted with him. One was of his mom, another was of him and Spencer, and he also had the picture of himself, Carly, and Sam that he kept in his locker. He frowned as he saw only those pictures. '_I know there's one more_,' he thought as he rummaged through his suitcase. His face lit up in triumph as he found it. It was of him and Sam sitting together laughing. That picture was one of his favorites. They were at Carly's house sitting on the couch while talking to Carly. Spencer was chasing a bird he got from Socko around the house. When he thought he finally caught it, the bird flew over his head, but not without leaving a little present on Spencer's head. Carly saw Freddie and Sam laughing together, so she snapped the picture. Freddie smiled at the memory; him and Sam got along so well most of the time.

Freddie finished unpacking half an hour later. He went down to the kitchen to see his dad making a sandwich.

"Hey kid, hungry?" asked Mr. Benson as he put the sandwich in front of Freddie.

"Yeah, thanks Dad," said Freddie.

"I hope you're ready because tomorrow we'll start," said Mr. Benson.

Freddie nodded as he ate. He decided to go take a shower and turn in because he knew that he'd have to wake up extra early. As he lied down in his bed, he began to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to undergo. '_I have to do this_,' he kept repeating to himself. He just hoped he could handle it.

* * *

**Okay I'm ending it here. I decided on having Freddie go with his dad. I don't know anything about his dad, so I'm making this up as I go LOL. I hope you all don't mind. I want to thank the following people for the awesome reviews:**

_**shannaROCKS **_

_**kakapo **_

_**neoix **_

_**Invader Johnny **_

_**CGreene (good guess, but that's not what I had in mind LOL)**_

_**scoobygang101 **_

_**we **_

_**GIVEmeSEDDIEorGIVEmeDEATH**_

_**julio90**_

_**Nikon16**_

_**kpfan72491**_

_**Mrz-Baby-girl-niley-supporter**_

**You guys rock! Sorry for no review replies, I'm very busy with school. I just finished finals Thursday and my next semester starts tomorrow. Being a sophomore in college is hard work. Anywho, I won't bore you with the details, but I will ask if you can kindly review this chapter. I'd like that very much. I hope I get some nice feedback because seriously, this story is coming from the top of the dome LOL. I will try to update again soon so please stay tuned.**

**See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG you guys and gals are so amazing and awesome and all other great adjectives I can't think of right now! The feedback I've been getting for this story is great! 27 reviews in 2 chapters! I really hope the success continues… I wasn't sure if my idea about Freddie was gonna go over well with you all and I'm glad it did. I didn't know whether or not to do a time skip to when the iCarly gang got back together or not this chapter, but you all decided for me. I shall give what you asked (I just hope I don't mess it up)… so I present Chapter 3 to you lovely, wonderful people. By the way, it's a military boot camp in case you were wondering.**

_**Disclaimer: **__iCarly is the property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. No infringement is intended and I make no profit writing this story._

* * *

Freddie was sleeping peacefully in his comfortable bed. Suddenly, he heard a loud sound reverberate through his room. He woke up with a start, and fell out of the bed.

"What the?" asked Freddie out loud while still feeling drowsy.

"WAKE UP BOY!" he heard. "NOW ISN'T THE TIME FOR LOLLYGAGGING!"

He looked toward his room door and saw his father standing in the doorway dressed in his uniform. Mr. Benson looked every bit of the intimidating sergeant. Freddie gulped nervously; he told his father to treat him like the others, but now he wasn't so sure about his plan.

"H-hey Dad," said Freddie nervously.

"YOU WILL ADDRESS ME AS 'SIR' BENSON!" bellowed Mr. Benson. "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

"Yes Sir!" said Freddie quickly.

"Well, what are you waiting for Benson? It's time to begin training!" said Mr. Benson.

"Y-yes Sir!" said Freddie as he threw on the clothes his father gave him the previous night for their training.

Freddie looked outside and saw that it was still dark outside. He groaned inwardly; it had to be at least 4 or 5 in the morning! He usually slept until 10 during vacations! He felt so sleepy and lazily dragged his body out of his room and outside. The cool air hit him and he shivered. Mr. Benson stood before him, and Freddie couldn't believe his father was wide awake at this time. Then again, his father was in the military, so it wasn't a big shock.

"Alright Benson," said Mr. Benson. "We're gonna start with 15 laps around the field," he said as he pointed to a field that was bigger than an NFL stadium.

"Yes Sir," said Freddie sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

Freddie's eyes widened as he finally saw where he had to go. He then rubbed his eyes again because he thought he was dreaming. He even pinched himself to make sure this was no dream. He groaned out loud.

"IS THERE A PROBLEM BENSON?!" yelled Mr. Benson.

Freddie jumped 5 feet in the air in surprise. "N-no Sir!" said Freddie quickly and started on his laps.

By the 5th lap, Freddie felt out of breath. His chest was heaving heavily and he felt like he was going to pass out. Mr. Benson was running with him, and was already working on his 17th lap.

"LET'S GO BENSON!" said Mr. Benson as he backpedaled in front of Freddie. "YOU STILL HAVE 10 LAPS TO GO!"

"I'm tired Sir!" said Freddie as panted heavily.

"TIRED? TIRED?! ONLY A PANSY WOULD BE TIRED BOY!" yelled Mr. Benson. "YOU'RE WITH THE MILITARY NOW AND THERE ISN'T ROOM FOR BEING TIRED!"

Freddie frowned as his chest heaved. He really wanted to take a break and was amazed at his father's stamina. If only he could sit down for five minutes or have a bottle of water…

It took Freddie a total of 2 and a half hours to finish. When he did, he fell to the ground trying to get as much oxygen in his lungs as possible. His legs felt like jelly while his lungs were on fire. Mr. Benson stood over him with a stern look on his face.

"We're nowhere near done Benson," said Mr. Benson. "GIVE ME 100 SIT-UPS!"

"Y-yes Sir," said Freddie breathlessly.

100 sit-ups later, Freddie felt ready to give up. He knew it was gonna be tough, but it all felt like too much for him. He just wanted to go home; he felt like he did enough exercise to last for years.

"I… can't do this," said Freddie feeling extremely sore.

"You're giving up already?! We've only begun and you already wanna cry to mommy?!" exclaimed Mr. Benson. "You really are a wimp!!"

Freddie's face fell as he listened to his father's tirade. It reminded him of Sam and how she always put him down. Every time he heard it, he always had the urge to prove her wrong. Hearing his father talk to him like that made him want to prove him wrong too. Fredward Benson was not a wimp. He's a man damn it! And he planned on proving it to everyone. His eyes hardened in determination and his father smiled. He knew he said the right things to keep Freddie on track.

"Ready to continue Freddie?" asked Mr. Benson in a fatherly voice.

"Yes Sir!" said Freddie.

When Freddie and Mr. Benson finished with their training, the sun was setting. They headed back to Mr. Benson's living quarters and the first thing Freddie did when he got inside was take a shower. The hot spray of water immediately began to relax his stiff muscles as well as wash away the grass and dirt. He sighed happily and felt proud of himself for getting through the rest of the day. All he had to do was keep it up until September. '_Easier said than done_,' he thought. He hopped out the shower, put on some pajamas, and went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"I'm proud of you son," said Mr. Benson. "You did really good today."

"Thanks Dad," said Freddie.

"I wasn't too hard on you was I?" asked Mr. Benson.

"No, I'm glad you treated me like any of the other people here," said Freddie. "I think it'll help me more."

"Good," said Mr. Benson with a smile.

Freddie smiled in return and ate his dinner. He then heard noise similar to what he heard in the morning. He covered his ears; the sound was extremely annoying.

"Well, light's out Freddie," said Mr. Benson.

Freddie trudged up the stairs to his room; the day's exhaustion finally getting to him. As soon as he lied down, he fell asleep. Maybe tomorrow wouldn't be as bad.

* * *

**Alrighty, I'm ending it here. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter… I plan on skipping ahead to the last day of Freddie's boot camp "vacation" next chapter so I hope you all don't mind. Anyway, my thanks goes out to:**

_**Nikon16**_

_**Invader Johnny**_

_**neoix**_

_**we**_

_**scoobygang101**_

_**Crazii-fan4all**_

_**kpfan72491**_

_**shannaROCKS**_

_**discostick0shalala**_

_**girlbrighteyes**_

_**Thanh-Doan (Thanks for reviewing Chapter 1 too!)**_

_**whosconfused**_

_**babewivbrains**_

_**shinecsc**_

**You guys and gals rock! For now, I will make a thank you list at the end of each chapter because school is a pain in the booty LOL. So far, I'm doing pretty good, but if I wanna pass, I have to make sure I study a lot. I'm so sorry for not replying to reviews (I feel like such a bad authoress) but school does take priority. College is expensive and I don't have the money to start paying back loans yet LOL. I will try to update again soon, so please leave reviews of what you thought of this chapter if you can. I'd greatly appreciate it and will give virtual hugs and cookies to all =)**

**See you next update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I just have to say I'm totally happy right now! I can't believe I got 12 reviews for Chapter 3 already! It has me so happy that I decided to update much sooner than usual since I have the free time! I know I'm awesome, but please hold your applause till the end of the chapter… I'm kidding of course! I just hope I didn't lose any of you because of what I just said (that'd make me sad). Anyway, here we are with Chapter 4, the end of Freddie's training. How will the iCarly girls react? And how did their summers go? All will be told this chapter! Enjoy all you wonderful people!!**

_**Disclaimer:** __iCarly and all related characters are property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. No copyright infringement is intended and I make no money writing this fic. Gosh saying that makes me sad… I need money LOL_

* * *

September 1st finally arrived. Today Freddie will be finally returning to Seattle. However, before leaving, Mr. Benson wanted Freddie to train that morning until the afternoon. Right now, Freddie was just finishing running 25 laps around the same field that he despised in the beginning. His father smiled proudly; Freddie came such a long way in such a small amount of time.

"GOOD JOB BENSON!" exclaimed Mr. Benson, in "sergeant" mode.

"Thank you Sir!" said Freddie.

"NOW DO 200 SIT-UPS!" ordered Mr. Benson.

Freddie didn't question it and began doing the sit-ups. By the time the two of them finished, it was 2pm. Freddie was in the room he was living in for the past 2 months and was packing his things. He left an outfit out to change into since he didn't shower yet. He looked at the pictures in his hands, and his chocolate eyes stared at Sam's image. He smiled at the smile on her face, her blue eyes bright and filled with mirth. '_Well Sam, let's see how you react to the new Fredward Benson_,' Freddie thought.

After a shower, and a few hours in his dad's car, the duo arrived at Bushwell Plaza. Freddie smiled up at the building; it felt good to be home. The two walked through the lobby to which Lewbert yelled, "NO MILITARY OFFICERS IN MY LOBBY!" which was ignored by them. Freddie shook his head; Lewbert didn't change one bit and his wart looked bigger than ever. After taking the elevator, the two stood between 8-C and 8-D. Before Freddie could get his keys out, Mrs. Benson opened the door.

"FREDDIE! Oh thank goodness you're still in one piece!" she exclaimed as she hugged her only child.

"Mom, I'm fine," grumbled Freddie as he hugged his mom.

"Take it easy Marissa," said Mr. Benson. "The boy's going on 17. Give him a break, he's practically a man now."

"I don't care what you say, he's still my baby," said Marissa in the overprotective tone she was known for.

Once she let go of Freddie, she took a good look at him. Her eyes widened at the difference 2 months away from her did. Her eyes began to water a bit; her baby really did look like a man now. Her little Freddie was no longer little, and that bugged her a bit. She stilled remembered his infant days like it was yesterday.

"So… how was it?" asked Marissa after composing herself.

"Honestly, at first it was hell," said Freddie. "But after that, I enjoyed it a lot."

"What have you done to my Freddie Nathan?!" screeched Marissa.

"What are you talking about now Marissa?" groaned Nathan.

"My baby never cursed before!" exclaimed Marissa.

"Mom, there's a lot of things I don't do around you," mumbled Freddie.

"What was that Freddie?" said Marissa angrily.

"I said I'm sorry Mom," said Freddie feeling annoyed.

"Marissa, you're a grown woman and you've definitely used your share of obscenities in your time, so don't patronize Freddie for one little word," said Nathan.

"Nathan, you're not helping!" said Marissa.

"I'm going to unpack," said Freddie. "Thanks again Dad, I really appreciate it. I'll call you after I start school."

"Alright Freddie. It was great spending time with you kid," said Nathan as he and Freddie shared a firm handshake. "Don't forget to continue your training."

"Okay Dad," said Freddie.

"See you Marissa," said Nathan as he left.

"Bye Nathan," said Marissa as she waved.

Meanwhile, Carly and Sam were sitting on the couch watching Girly Cow. Carly had just got back from Yakima the day before, and the two decided to hang out and think of some ideas for iCarly.

"So, how was Yakima?" asked Sam.

"It was better than I expected. I had so much fun with my Grandma," said Carly happily. "How was your summer?"

"Ugh I hated it!" said Sam angrily.

"Why? I mean, I know you hate summer school, but you usually aren't this upset," said Carly.

"Melanie stayed with us throughout her summer vacation, and it drove me insane," said Sam.

_Sam had just returned home from staying the night at Carly's. She decided that she needed some ham, and headed straight for the fridge. She knew her mom kept ham there for her._

"_Sam, is that you?" asked Mrs. Puckett._

"_Yeah Mom," said Sam._

"_Guess what?" said Mrs. Puckett excitedly._

"_The cat got a job?" asked Sam._

"_No, your sister Melanie is here!" said Mrs. Puckett happily. "She's unpacking in her old room right now. Why don't you go say hi?"_

_Sam's face turned to stone at hearing that Melanie was here. What was Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes doing here? Then she remembered: Melanie had summer vacation too! '_Aww why couldn't she just go with Dad?_' thought Sam bitterly._

_Sam's parents separated when she and Melanie were 4. Back then, Melanie and Sam were inseparable. But once their dad decided to leave and take Melanie with him, Sam felt betrayed. Why did their dad have to leave and take Melanie too? It wasn't fair! Ever since that day, Sam hated everything about Melanie, but part of her still loved her twin sister._

_Sam made her way upstairs with her plate of ham, going toward her room. She didn't want to deal with Melanie right now. After a few hours of sleeping, Sam decided to get out of her room. Making her way back to the living room, she saw Melanie sitting with their mom. Whenever Sam looked at her, she'd think that that's a Carly version of herself._

_It made her sick._

_She tried the girly thing when she liked Pete, and that didn't really go too well. Her and Pete didn't last long after that fight she had in the Groovy Smoothie. He couldn't handle all of Sam Puckett and it irked her. First, she thought she found the one in Jonah, then he tries to kiss her best friend. Then she and Carly's friendship almost ended because they fought over Shane. Why couldn't she find someone who liked her for who she was? She wanted someone who wanted only her, not Carly, or possibly even Freddie. She shuddered after she thought that. If the latter happened, she'd kick the guy's ass._

"_Hey Sam!" exclaimed Melanie happily._

"_Hi Melanie," said Sam with less enthusiasm._

"_It's been so long! How's Carly and Freddie?" asked Melanie._

"_They're good," mumbled Sam. "Both of them went on vacation."_

"_Together?" asked Melanie, surprised._

"_Hell no!" exclaimed Sam. "Carly's with her grandma in Yakima and Freddie went to some nerdy summer camp."_

"_Aww, that's too bad. I really wanted to go on another date with Freddie. He's just too adorable!" gushed Melanie._

_Sam glared at her sister. She didn't understand how they could possibly be related. Freddie, adorable? Sam wanted to puke. How anyone found the dork "adorable" was beyond her._

"_Yeah, well he'll be back after you're gone, but I'll let him know you wanted to see him," said Sam sarcastically._

"_Um… okay. Anyway, what do you have planned for the summer Sam?" asked Melanie._

"_Nothing but summer school," said Sam feeling a little depressed._

"_We should hang together!" exclaimed Melanie happily._

_After Melanie said that, Sam knew her summer was gonna be hell._

"She couldn't have been that bad," said Carly.

"She kept asking about the dork! It was so annoying!" said Sam angrily.

"Aww she has a crush on Freddie! That's so cute!" said Carly.

"Ugh, I need ham," said Sam and left to the Shay's kitchen to find some.

Then there was a knock on the apartment door. Carly was wondering who it could be since Freddie told her that he'd be back tomorrow. She opened the door to see a smirking Freddie leaning casually in the doorway.

"Hey Carly," said Freddie.

"Oh… my… God! Freddie?!" exclaimed Carly surprised.

"Who else would it be?" he said jokingly.

"I thought you'd be back tomorrow!" said Carly.

"Nah, I just wanted to surprise ya," said Freddie.

"The dork's here?" asked Sam from the kitchen, focusing on her ham.

"Oh, Sam's here. No surprise there," said Freddie.

"Yeah," said Carly giggling a bit. "Hey Sam, Freddie's back!"

Sam came out of the kitchen with a plate of ham, stuffing her face. She was looking down at the slices in her plate, admiring the pork goodness.

"It's about time you got… here… dork?" said Sam as she finally looked at Freddie.

"Hello Sam," said Freddie with a grin.

"What happened? What kind of dork convention did you go to?" asked Sam.

"I didn't go to a tech camp," said Freddie honestly. "I went to boot camp with my father in Tacoma."

Sam's and Carly's eyes widened at that. Who was this guy and what did he do with the Freddie Benson they knew? This new Freddie was now towering at 6 feet, compared to their 5'5 frames. He used to be just about their height. He was also scrawny before. This new Freddie wasn't a hulking mass of muscle, but he wasn't lean either. It looked like he had just the right amount of muscle to fit him perfectly. His facial features were a little more pronounced, but he still had his boyish looks.

"Wow, what made you do that?" asked Carly, still surprised.

"I had my reasons," said Freddie as he quickly glanced at Sam.

Sam was still at a loss for words. He no longer looked like the dork she grew accustomed to. But that didn't mean that she was just going to stop treating him the way she did. Carly left to her room for something, Sam couldn't remember what, but it left her and Freddie alone in the Shay's living room. Freddie walked past her and into the kitchen; he was feeling kind of thirsty.

"So Sam, how was your summer?" asked Freddie trying to make conversation.

"Hell," said Sam.

"It couldn't have been that bad. All you had was summer school," said Freddie.

"Melanie was there," said Sam grumpily.

"Ah," said Freddie.

He learned during their sophomore year that there really was a Melanie. He felt so stupid after seeing the twins together. But he didn't let Sam know that.

"Yeah. All she did was talk about you. It was irritating," said Sam.

"You know you loved hearing about me," Freddie teased.

"No I didn't Freddork," said Sam as she ate her ham.

Freddie went to her plate, and grabbed a slice of ham. He knew how Sam was over her ham and expected her to get angry, which she did.

"Fredifer, what have I told you about _my ham_?" said Sam angrily.

"I forgot," said Freddie faking memory loss as he grabbed another slice.

Sam got up from her seat at the table and pushed Freddie against the wall. She grabbed his shirt collar and tried to get in his face. Freddie laughed in her face as she tried to go on the tips of her toes but still couldn't reach his face. She then pulled him down to her level.

"I don't see anything funny Benson," she said menacingly.

"I do," said Freddie with a smirk.

Sam got angrier and raised a fist, ready to punch that smirk right off his face. Freddie saw her fist cocked back and his smirk widened.

"Aww did I get wittle Princess Puckett upset?" taunted Freddie.

As soon as Sam swung her fist, Freddie grabbed it. Sam was shocked at how strong his grip was on her wrist. She was now beyond rage, and threw her other fist, which was caught in Freddie's other hand. Freddie then switched the positions they were in so that Sam was against the wall now.

"Hmm, how did this happen?" said Freddie while smiling evilly at Sam.

"Let go Benson," said Sam through clenched teeth.

"Um, I don't think I will _Samantha_," said Freddie in her face.

Sam's face grew angrier. She knew Freddie was aware of her dislike of being called Samantha. The evil glint in Freddie's eyes grew more mischievous and he did a happy dance in his head.

"I think I'll take this time to get you back for something you did a few years ago," said Freddie into her ear.

Sam involuntarily shivered at the way Freddie's breath ghosted over her skin. What the hell was the geek talking about? She did a lot of things to him over the span of their years knowing each other.

"Remember when we were watching 'America Sings' the season that Archuleta won? That night, you licked my PearPhone," said Freddie refreshing her memory.

After saying that, he moved from her ear to her neck. He inhaled her scent deeply; vanilla, his favorite. Sam's face went from anger to confusion to panic. He better not be thinking of doing what she thought he was.

"Fredwina, I swear you better not-" but she was too late.

Freddie licked from her neck to her ear. Sam's eyes widened in surprise for two reasons. One, he actually did it. Two, she _liked_ it! '_Damn it Puckett, you're not supposed to like it!_' she mentally scolded.

"Never do that again Benson," she seethed.

"It's so ironic you said that Samantha," Freddie said as he chuckled. "I said the same thing to you after you licked my PearPhone. Do you remember what you did after that?"

Sam's eyes widened as she finally remembered. '_Oh, shit_,' was all she could think. Freddie then licked the same trail again, but much more slower this time.

"You taste as good as you smell Samantha," Freddie groaned.

Sam's legs felt as if they were going to give underneath her and her face was a pink color. She couldn't believe Freddie, of all people, had her flustered. Suddenly, they both heard Carly coming down the stairs. Freddie looked at Sam, and leaned close to her ear again.

"The tables have turned Puckett," said Freddie in a serious tone. "I'm not longer your punching bag so get used to it."

He then released her right before Carly could see them.

"Well, I have to go spend some time with my mom. See ya Carly. Bye Samantha," said Freddie as he looked Sam in the eye.

"Later Freddie," said Carly. Sam was silent.

He went back to his apartment with the biggest smile on his face. It gave him such a rush to do that! He knew he was going to enjoy this.

_A lot_.

* * *

**Okay that's the end of the chapter guys and gals. How was it? I really hope this was good. I tried to get the whole thing done before I didn't have the time to. I bet you guys noticed I used Freddie's real first name as his dad LOL. Anyway, I hope you all leave reviews telling me what you thought of the chapter. For the reviews, my thanks go to:**

_**Invader Johnny**_

_**CGreene**_

_**Crazii-fan4all**_

_**Wings Dipped in Silver**_

_**scoobygang101**_

_**what lurks beneath**_

_**girlbrighteyes**_

_**Bartsim18**_

_**Nikon16**_

_**discostick0shalala**_

_**shinecsc**_

_**kpfan72491**_

**And thanks to those who added me and/or this story to their alerts and favs. Virtual hugs and cookies for all! I'll see you all next update =)**

**See ya!**

**KuroiOokami89**


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to take this time out to scream and dance around my room like a maniac… *dances and screams at the top of her lungs* OMG!! 22 reviews for Chapter 4?!?! That's so unreal to me! That has to be the biggest amount of reviews I've gotten for 1 chapter! I'm so happy and I'm really loving the iCarly fanfic world! I'm so happy and overjoyed and all that other stuff. Thanks so much for your kindness! So far, the stats for this story are 61 reviews, 1960 hits, 19 favs, and 38 alerts. That's freakin' awesome!! Well, I have some free time now before I start studying and doing some homework so I thought I'd give you all this chapter. I hope you all enjoy because I'm having a lot of fun writing this! By the way, some people left reviews with suggestions. It's funny because the suggestions were things that I planned on including in the story, so I'm glad to know in advance that some people will like what I'll be writing in future chapters. Anyway, here's Chapter 5. Enjoy!!**

_**Disclaimer: **__iCarly is the property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. No copyright infringement is intended and I make no money writing this story._

* * *

Sam stood against the wall, still feeling flustered. Carly turned to Sam with a surprised look on her face.

"Did Freddie just call you Samantha?" asked Carly. "And you didn't try to break his arm because of it?"

Sam was silent. It was like her brain shut down on her and she couldn't think correctly.

"Hello?! Earth to Sam!" said Carly as she snapped her fingers in front of Sam's face.

Sam was still unresponsive. She had a glazed look in her eyes as she stared at nothing in particular. Carly thought it was weird, even for Sam. What was wrong with her?

"_Sam?_" called out a faint voice. "_Sam Puckett!_"

"_Wha?_" Sam thought.

"_Thanks for joining me Sam_," said the voice.

It was so strange. The voice sounded just like her! Was she dreaming or something?

"_Who… who are you?_" asked Sam.

"_I'm you_," said the voice.

"_Is that even possible?_" Sam said to the voice.

"_Well, let's just say I'm your conscience_," said the voice. "_You can call me Honest Sam._"

"_Uh… okay_," said Sam. "_What do you want?_"

"_Well, I'm here because I'm tired of you lying to yourself_," said Honest Sam.

"_What the hell are you talking about?_" asked Sam.

"_You liking Freddie of course_," said Honest Sam.

"_What?! I don't like the dork!_" Sam yelled.

"_Yeah… so you didn't enjoy what just happened a few minutes ago?_" asked Honest Sam.

Sam blushed.

"_N-no! He just caught me off guard!_" Sam said.

"_You tell her girl!_" exclaimed another voice.

"_Oh great_," said Honest Sam. "You're _here._"

"_Another voice?_" asked Sam, seriously thinking she lost her mind. "_Who the hell are you?_"

"_I'm you of course_," said the voice.

"_She's the side you're listening to right now. Just call her Ignorant Sam_," said Honest Sam.

"_Hey! I'm not ignorant!_" exclaimed Sam and Ignorant Sam.

"_Sure you're not_," said Honest Sam as she rolled her eyes.

"Sam? Sam!" Carly's voice cut through the argument beginning to ensue.

"_We'll finish this later_," said Honest Sam.

Sam shook her head furiously. What the hell was wrong with her? First the thing with Freddork, now she was hearing voices. She needed some ham.

"Thanks for returning to the living," said Carly.

"Oh… sorry," said Sam.

"What happened?" asked Carly.

"Nothing!" exclaimed Sam a little too quickly.

"Uh… okay," said Carly.

Sam went back to the table to finish her ham. Carly sat next to her and laughed at how quickly Sam was eating the ham. It had to be a new record for the blonde.

"Can you believe Freddie changed so much during the summer?" asked Carly.

"I didn't notice," said Sam feigning ignorance as ham hung from her lip.

"He looks kinda hot now," said Carly. "I think I might ask him out."

Sam choked on her ham. Was Carly serious?!

"What?! Why now?" asked Sam.

"I guess I just feel attracted to him now," said Carly, thinking of Freddie's new look.

"_I can't believe it!_" thought Sam. "_After all these years, _now_ she wants to date him?!_"

"_Why do you care? I thought you didn't like him_," said Honest Sam with a smirk.

"_She doesn't! Right Sam?_" asked Ignorant Sam.

Sam shook her head furiously. She seriously didn't need those two talking to her right now.

"Let me get this straight," said Sam. "He's been pining after you for what, 5 years, and you said no. Now that he's… changed, you want to say yes? What the hell? You broke his heart continuously since 6th grade!"

"Sam, why are you getting so angry?" asked Carly feeling a bit defensive.

"It just seems to me that you're being shallow," said Sam. "Now that Freddie is attractive, you want to date him."

"Wait, you think Freddie is attractive?" asked Carly surprised.

"_Shit_," said Sam and Ignorant Sam at the same time.

"_Ha! I told you so!_" said Honest Sam as she did a happy dance.

"No of course not!" said Sam. "I'm just going based on what you said about him."

"Oh," said Carly, still suspicious.

"Just forget it," said Sam. "If you wanna date the dork, go for it."

"Sam-" began Carly.

"I gotta go Carls, but I'll see you tomorrow okay?" said Sam smiling at her best friend even though she wasn't in a good mood.

"Okay," said Carly feeling defeated.

Sam put the empty dish in the sink and left the Shay's apartment. She was so angry with herself and Carly. As she exited the apartment, she looked at the door of the Benson's apartment. What the hell was Freddie doing to her? She then left Bushwell Plaza and began walking home instead of taking the bus. She used that time to clear her head.

"_Sam, stop being so pissed_," said Honest Sam.

"_I can't help it_," said Sam. "_I can't believe Carly is that shallow. Oh well, I guess Freddie's dream of being with Carly will finally come true._"

"_You're jealous aren't you?_" asked Honest Sam with a smirk.

"_Stop assuming things damn it!_" yelled Ignorant Sam. "_We don't like the dork, but he's our best friend. Of course we're gonna want what's best for him._"

"_Yeah, what she said_," said Sam.

"_Okay… you just keep telling yourself that_," said Honest Sam. "_You're both idiots._"

"_Wow, nice compliment_," said Ignorant Sam sarcastically.

"_Well, I am Honest Sam. I don't need to lie_," said Honest Sam. "_Just like I can say that we're honestly attracted to Freddie, but you two can just keep living in dreamland if you want. You'll crack eventually._"

"_And how do you know we like Freddie?_" asked Ignorant Sam. Sam wondered too.

"_Well first of all, we kissed him. We wouldn't have brought up getting our first kiss out the way if we didn't want him to_," said Honest Sam. "_Second, when you saw him and Carly dancing in the Groovy Smoothie, you were jealous._"

"_Was not!_" said Sam and Ignorant Sam.

"_Whatever. Anyway, third, we thought he looked good in that tux he wore during the iCarly Awards. Lastly we enjoyed what Freddie did to us in Carly's apartment. I don't care if you two deny it, but I thoroughly enjoyed it_," said Honest Sam. "_Mama wouldn't mind if he did that again._"

"_That's so gross_," said Ignorant Sam.

Sam nodded in agreement. She couldn't believe that part of her actually thought all of that about Freddie though. Honest Sam should've been called Insane Sam instead in her opinion. She made it home before sunset, and decided to go to her room and sleep.

Freddie was in his room relaxing and thinking about Sam. Her scent plagued his mind and the way she shivered from his ministrations had him smirking. Suddenly there was a knock on his door.

"Freddie dear," said Marissa. "Carly's here and she wants to talk to you."

"Uh, okay Mom!" said Freddie. What did Carly want?

Freddie left out of his room and entered the living room where Carly was standing awkwardly. He raised an eyebrow at how she was acting. Did something bad happen?

"Carly? What are you doing here?" asked Freddie.

"Oh, hey Freddie," Carly said with a smile. "I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" asked Freddie as he sat on the couch.

Carly sat down next to him. "Well… um…" said Carly feeling nervous.

"Is something wrong?" asked Freddie.

"No!" said Carly. "I just wanted to ask you… well, would you go out with me on a date?"

Freddie's eyes widened in surprise. What the hell was going on?

"Um… wow," said Freddie. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Well, I just thought I'd take you up on your offer," said Carly.

"Okay… but why?" asked Freddie.

Carly looked like she was at a loss for words. There was a contemplative look on her face, as if thinking of the reason. She didn't just want to tell him that it was because he looked attractive to her now, but she couldn't think of anything else.

"I thought you'd be happy that I want to go out with you," said Carly trying to avoid the question.

Freddie knew she was avoiding the question and it made him angry. Why wouldn't she just answer the question? It wasn't like the world would end because she did.

"I just want to know what brought on the change," said Freddie.

"Because I think you look hot okay?!" said Carly feeling frustrated with the tech producer.

"That's all?" asked Freddie feeling frustrated as well. Figures that would be the reason.

"Y-yeah," said Carly.

"Carly, you're one of my best friends, but I honestly think that that's the most shallow reason ever," said Freddie.

Carly's face fell. Why was he making this so difficult? He was always asking her out and trying to woo her. Now he was acting as if he didn't want to go out with her.

"Why are you making this difficult?" asked Carly. "I thought you liked me."

"Yeah… liked as in use to," said Freddie.

"Wait… you mean you really don't like me anymore?" asked Carly.

"Well, I like you as a friend, but nothing more than that," replied Freddie.

Carly was surprised. What the hell happened while they were on vacation? Just before school ended, he asked her out.

"When did that change?" asked Carly feeling a little jealous that she was no longer the object of his affections.

"Honestly? It changed before our freshman year ended," said Freddie.

"2 years ago?" asked Carly, incredulous. "So why were you still asking me out and all that other stuff?"

"Because, that's what the three of use were used to," said Freddie. "I thought it'd be too weird if I just suddenly stopped and everything became awkward."

"Well, this is kinda awkward now," said Carly giggling. "And ironic."

"Now that I think about it, it is," said Freddie with a chuckle. "Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not mad," said Carly. "A little disappointed, yes. But mad, no."

"That's good," said Freddie feeling relieved.

"So who's the lucky lady that's got your attention now?" asked Carly curiously.

"Uh… I don't think I should tell you that," said Freddie nervously.

"Come on, we're best friends right?" said Carly. "And remember, no more secrets."

'_Damn it_,' Freddie thought. Carly was going to keep prying until he cracked, he just knew it.

"Alright I'll tell you, but you have to swear not to tell anyone, and not try to set us up," said Freddie. He knew how much Carly loved playing matchmaker.

"Freddie, just tell me," said Carly.

"No. Promise me first," said Freddie seriously.

"Okay fine," said Carly. "Now tell me!"

"Sam," he mumbled lowly.

"Who?" asked Carly.

Freddie was blushing now. Damn it, why was it so hard to tell her?

"Sam," said Freddie more clearly.

"OH MY GOD!!!" yelled Carly.

Freddie covered his ears. He expected as much from her. He just hoped he wouldn't need a hearing aid in the near future.

"Calm down Carly," said Freddie.

"I can't believe it!" said Carly still in shock. "When in the world did this happen?!"

"Freshman year," said Freddie. "I realized it after the dance we had at the Groovy Smoothie. Not to offend you, but dancing with you felt more like I was dancing with my sister."

Carly couldn't believe what she was hearing. Freddie _liked_ Sam? For the past 2 years?! It was like she was in the Twilight Zone or something. She thought back on the past 2 years. She noticed all of the glances he'd give Sam, especially when they were doing iCarly. He'd smile and look at her with adoration in his eyes. When they argued, he'd always looked like he was having fun, even when Sam beat him up.

"I should've known," she said with a smile.

"What?" asked Freddie.

"I said I should've known you like her," said Carly. "The signs were there, I just didn't think anything of it! Oh my God, I'm such an idiot!"

"No you're not Carly," said Freddie. "Was I really that obvious with it?"

"Well, not really," said Carly. "But if someone actually sat there and paid attention to it, they'd see it. I'm so happy for you Freddie."

"Thanks," said Freddie with a small smile.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you something else," said Carly.

"What is it?" asked Freddie.

"When you left, I looked at Sam and she was blushing," said Carly.

A faint pink color began to rise on Freddie's cheeks.

"What happened?" asked Carly. "You called her Samantha and she didn't even try to break your arm."

"Well…" said Freddie feeling very nervous.

He then told her what happened in the kitchen while she was gone. Carly's eyes widened with every detail. She didn't think Freddie was capable of doing anything like that to Sam.

"Um… wow," said Carly while blushing.

"Yeah…" said Freddie blushing as well and feeling awkward.

"So you did that for revenge?" asked Carly.

"She owes me," said Freddie. "What better way of getting her back than making her do things she wouldn't normally do?"

Freddie did have a point, Carly thought. Sam _never_ blushes, even around a boy she liked. Freddie achieving that feat is something in itself. She was interested to see how this turned out. Maybe they'd end up together in the end. She hoped they did; they made a cute couple now that she thought about it. She wouldn't play matchmaker this time, but she would give a little push when necessary.

Sam woke up around 9pm and heard her mom in the living room. She also heard an extremely familiar voice there too. She got out of bed and decided to investigate. What she saw made her stop in her tracks.

"Melanie?! What are you doing here?" asked Sam. "I thought you started school already."

"Sam! Oh good now I can tell you the news," said Mrs. Puckett.

"What news?" asked Sam.

"Melanie's staying here! Isn't that great?" said Mrs. Puckett.

"What about her fancy boarding school?" asked Sam.

"I'm gonna be going to Ridgeway with you! It's gonna be so much fun!" exclaimed Melanie happily.

Sam looked at the two faces smiling at her happily. She pinched her arm to see if she was dreaming, but she wasn't.

Then she screamed.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNN!!! Melanie is back and will be going to Ridgeway! Crazy right? Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter (I worked hard on it!). I would like to thank the following people for their reviews:**

_**girlbrighteyes**_

_**MissSteffy**_

_**Invader Johnny**_

_**Thanh-Doan**_

_**DariusWOW**_

_**babewivbrains**_

_**Crazii-fan4all**_

_**mindreadingweirdoandCGreene**_

_**scoobygang101**_

_**mizkntuhke**_

_**Wings Dipped in Silver**_

_**what lurks beneath**_

_**jnjluvsbooks32**_

_**seddie4lyfe203**_

_**Sushihiro**_

_**idancex33**_

_**Dizzy Takeout**_

_**Reading4Life**_

_**Lanter**_

_**shinecsc**_

_**Nikon16**_

_**xXxLolliPopKidxXx**_

**I hope the reviews keep coming. They make me so happy and give me the urge to update quicker. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. I'd appreciate it very much. I'll see you guys and gals next update =)**

**See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys and gals, I'm back once again to give you all the next chapter of **_**iGet Revenge**_**. I can't thank you all enough for the reviews, favs, and alerts you've given me! I feel so happy I can do back flips! Unfortunately, I would break my neck trying LOL. Just to answer a common question I saw in some of the reviews, there will be NO triangles and NO Freddie/Melanie. This is strictly **_**Seddie**_**. So now, I'm proud to present Chapter 6 to you all. Enjoy!!**

_**Disclaimer: **__iCarly is the property Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. No copyright infringement is intended and I make no profit from this story. It'd be cool if I did though._

* * *

Mrs. Puckett and Melanie stared at Sam like she was crazy. Sam looked crazed as she looked at her family members. Why was Melanie staying in Seattle? What made her suddenly change her mind? So many questions were swarming around Sam's mind.

"_Damn it! Melanie's gonna ruin everything!_" wailed Honest Sam.

"_I can't stand Melanie but I'm glad she's here_," said Ignorant Sam. "_Her crush on Fredhead will work to our advantage Sam._"

"_Damn it you two!_" said Sam in her head. "_Shut up! I don't want Melanie here. She should've just stayed at her fancy boarding school._"

"What made you change your mind Melanie?" asked Sam with suppressed anger.

"I just thought it'd be fun to be in school with my sister," said Melanie. "Is that wrong Sam?"

"Yeah," said Sam like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You never felt that way before, so I don't get why you'd instantly change your mind now. Wait, is this because of Freddie?"

"No," said Melanie feeling hurt. "I really wanna spend more time with my sister."

"Whatever," said Sam and went back to her room.

Sam slammed the door to her room. Why was she angry anyway? Melanie's such a goody-two-shoes that her reason did sound plausible.

"_She's gonna ruin our chance with Freddie_," said Honest Sam while sitting in her emo corner rocking back and forth.

"_For the last time, we don't like Freddie!_" yelled Ignorant Sam.

Sam just ignored the two of them and fell asleep again hoping tomorrow wouldn't be so bad.

Sam woke up the next day feeling more sluggish than usual. She decided to go to Carly's house to help come up with ideas for iCarly. She just hoped Freddie wouldn't be there, which was wishful thinking. When she went downstairs after going through her morning routine, she saw Melanie in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Sam couldn't understand how she could be related to someone so… opposite of her. She tried to sneak by without Melanie seeing her.

"Hey Sam!" said Melanie cheerily.

Sam cursed her luck. Of course Melanie would notice her.

"Mornin'," said Sam with a slight wave.

"I made you breakfast," said Melanie happily.

"Uh… thanks," said Sam with uncertainty.

Sam sat at the table waiting for Melanie. She knew that Melanie's stubbornness rivaled her own, and she didn't feel like arguing with her sister. Melanie sat a plate in front of Sam and her mouth began to water. Melanie gave her a mountain of bacon to eat along with pancakes, eggs, and toast.

"Thanks," said Sam as she stuffed her mouth with food.

"You're welcome!" said Melanie happily.

Sam ate her food quickly and managed not to choke. She really wanted to get out of the house and away from her twin. After she finished her food, she put her plate in the sink and ran to the door.

"Where are you going Sam?" asked Melanie.

"Out," said Sam.

Sam left before Melanie could question her more. Luckily for her, the bus showed up as soon as she arrived at the bus stop. She arrived at Bushwell Plaza and looked at the building nervously. She couldn't understand why she felt nervous in the first place. Memories of the day before flashed through her mind and she felt her face heat up.

"_Damn it Freddie!_" she yelled in her mind.

"_See I told you we like Freddie,_" said Honest Sam triumphantly.

"_Shut up you_," said Ignorant Sam.

Sam shook her head to clear her thoughts. She looked at the building with determination and walked into the lobby. Her lucky streak continued since Lewbert was nowhere to be found. She took the elevator up to the 8th floor and walked into the Shay's apartment since she knew the door was open.

"Hey people, what goes on?" she greeted as she got comfortable on the couch.

"Hey Sam," greeted Spencer as he worked on his latest sculpture. "Carly's upstairs in the studio."

Sam got up and made her way upstairs to the iCarly studio, and found Carly sitting on one of the bean bag chairs looking thoughtful.

"Hey Carls," said Sam.

"Oh, hey Sam," said Carly with a smile. "You feeling better?"

"Nope," said Sam with a smile.

"What? Why not?" asked Carly.

"Melanie came back to Seattle and is here to stay. She's gonna be going to Ridgeway with us," said Sam feeling bitter.

"Wow, really?" asked Carly, surprised.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" asked Sam.

If Sam would've been paying attention to Carly's face, she would've seen the gleam in the brunette's eyes. Since she was too upset to care, she missed it completely. Sam plopped down on the bean bag chair next to Carly and buried her face into it.

"I can't believe she suddenly decides to stay here," said Sam with a muffled voice.

"It's alright Sam," said Carly in a soothing voice.

"Hey ladies," said Freddie as he walked into the room.

Sam groaned out loud. So much for her lucky streak. The nub just ruined it! Why couldn't he just stay home for the day?

"Hey Freddie," said Carly with a smile.

"Mmmphhh," came from Sam.

"Um… what?" asked Freddie confused.

"Sam's upset right now," said Carly.

"Oh," said Freddie. "What's wrong now?"

"Melanie is staying in Seattle and will be going to Ridgeway with us on Monday," explained Carly.

"What's so bad about that?" asked Freddie.

"Did you really forget that she isn't too fond of Melanie?" asked Carly surprised.

"Oh right," said Freddie. "Well, maybe it won't be so bad."

Sam lifted her head and glared at Freddie, which she immediately regretted. Freddie was wearing a muscle t-shirt showing off his biceps and the outline of his abs. He was also wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans which complemented him well. Sam's glared changed into shameless staring.

"_Mama likes a lot_," said Honest Sam. "_I wonder how he looks with his shirt off_."

"_Look away Sam, look away!_" yelled Ignorant Sam as she covered her eyes.

Sam tried to tear her eyes away, but to no avail. Honest Sam was snapping pictures with a camera that appeared out of nowhere and Ignorant Sam was running around screaming bloody murder.

"_These are totally going in my scrapbook_," said Honest Sam as she snapped another picture.

"…Sam?" that was Carly's voice.

"SAM!" yelled Carly.

Sam shook her head furiously and muffled herself once again. Freddie was smirking at the blonde; he was hoping his outfit would catch her attention and it worked. Inside, he was dancing happily, but kept his composure on the outside. Carly was smiling knowingly; Sam's actions confirmed that she was into Freddie as much as he was into her.

"Come on Sam, we gotta think of some more ideas for our new webcast," said Carly.

"Alright," said Sam begrudgingly as she sat up.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you ladies alone to think," said Freddie. "See ya Carly."

"Bye Freddie," said Carly with a wave.

Freddie approached Sam's unaware form. He crouched down to her ear and smirked.

"Later Samantha," said Freddie in a husky voice.

Sam's eyes widened as she realized how close the tech producer was to her. She felt a delightful shiver go down her spine and her breathing became shallow. She didn't respond to Freddie as he expected. He stood up with a triumphant grin and left the studio.

"Sam?" asked Carly worriedly.

Sam's eyes were glazed over and her breathing was uneven.

"_Oh my_," said Honest Sam while fanning herself. "_That was so… hot!_"

"_I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!_" yelled Ignorant Sam. "_How could you let him do that?!_"

"_GET HIM TO DO IT AGAIN!_" yelled Honest Sam. "_That was better than ham!_"

Sam was still too stunned to say anything. Carly was worried but happy at the same time. Freddie really threw Sam off her game. While it was funny to watch, she had to bring her blonde friend back to reality. Luckily, she had some beef jerky with her.

"Saaaam," said Carly as she waved the jerky in front of her face.

Sam smelt the jerky and immediately grabbed it. Carly sighed in relief; if she wouldn't have taken it, that would've been a huge red flag.

"Welcome back to reality Sam," said Carly with a giggle.

Sam ignored her and continued to eat the jerky. She still felt out of it, but the jerky was so good.

"So, did you ask Freddie out?" asked Sam once she felt normal again.

Carly remembered the conversation she had with Freddie the day before. She still felt guilty about asking him out just because of his looks.

"Yeah," said Carly.

"I bet he was ecstatic wasn't he?" asked Sam.

"Actually… he said he wasn't attracted to me anymore," said Carly.

This piqued Sam's interest. Even Honest Sam and Ignorant Sam were intrigued.

"Really? That's a shocker," said Sam.

"He told me that he hasn't felt anything for me for the past 2 years," said Carly.

"Two years?!" said Sam shocked. "Why was he still acting like a lovesick nub then?"

"He said he didn't want anything to get awkward," said Carly.

"_Yes! That means we definitely have a chance now!_" said Honest Sam doing another happy dance.

"He's probably just playing hard to get," said Sam.

"No he isn't," said Carly. "He told me that he's been attracted to someone else during these past 2 years too."

"Really?" asked Sam with a smirk. "Who's the chick he'll never have now?"

"Uh… he wouldn't tell me," Carly quickly lied.

Carly was about to spill the beans by mistake, but luckily she caught herself before it could come out. Freddie would totally kill her if she slipped. He really looked capable of it now, so she didn't want to take any chances.

"Whatever," said Sam. "The nub knows no one will ever love him."

"I don't know," said Carly. "The way he looks now, I wouldn't be surprised if girls flocked to him once school starts."

Sam felt a strange feeling come over her at the mention of those girls trying to get Freddie's attention. She didn't like it one bit.

"_Sam, meet jealousy. Jealousy, Sam_," said Honest Sam with a smirk.

"_She isn't jealous!_" exclaimed Ignorant Sam.

"Fredweird is too much of a nub for that to happen," said Sam masking how she really felt at the moment.

"Well, let's just get this iCarly stuff out of the way," said Carly. "The show is tomorrow after all."

"Yeah," said Sam, spacing out a bit.

After getting their ideas in order for their first show in two months, they went downstairs to relax. Sam sat on the couch with some ham while Carly was in the kitchen grabbing something to drink.

"Why didn't Melanie come with you?" asked Carly as she sat next to her friend.

"Because I didn't want her to come," said Sam.

"Oh… right," said Carly. "So what do you wanna do this weekend? We should hang out before Monday since that's when school starts."

"I agree," said Sam through a mouthful of ham.

"Yeah, the four of us," said Carly. "We can go to the mall or catch a movie or something."

"Four of us?" asked Sam dumbfounded.

"Yeah Sam," said Carly. "Me, you, Freddie, and Melanie."

"I forgot about them," said Sam. "I really don't want to hear Melanie gushing over the dork, but whatever."

"It'll be fun," said Carly with a reassuring voice.

"Well, I gotta go Carls," said Sam. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Later Sam," said Carly with a smile. She then took out her phone to text Melanie. Just because she promised Freddie she wouldn't interfere didn't mean she couldn't get someone else to do the job for her.

As soon as Sam left out the door, she ran into something firm. She looked up and saw that it was none other than Freddie. Sam felt her cheeks heat up and Freddie looked at her with a smirk.

"Hey Samantha," said Freddie. "Going home already?"

"Y-yeah," said Sam. Oh great, now she was stuttering.

Freddie gave her a smoldering look. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was just too beautiful for words. Sam felt very warm and the look Freddie was giving her sent jolts through her body.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow for iCarly," said Freddie in a low voice.

"Um… yeah. See ya," said Sam as she felt her face heat up even more.

She walked away stiffly feeling Freddie's eyes follow her every movement. Once she got in the elevator and it started its descent, she relaxed. Why was her body getting so worked up around Freddie?

"_You really are an idiot Sam_," said Honest Sam while shaking her head. "_No matter how much of a nub you think he is, you like him!_"

"_Stop trying to brainwash her damn it!_" yelled Ignorant Sam.

Sam began walking to the bus stop. As soon as she arrived, the bus pulled up. She got on and sat toward the back since it was crowded. Honest Sam and Ignorant Sam were in a fistfight because Ignorant Sam called Honest Sam "a Satanist bitch". The fighting was starting to irk Sam a lot.

"OH MY GOD, WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP?!" yelled Sam.

What Sam didn't realize was that she actually yelled that out loud. Everyone on the bus looked at Sam like she belonged in the crazy house. Even the bus driver stopped driving to look at her.

"Well? There's nothing to see so stop trying to break your necks to look!" said Sam while glaring heatedly at everyone.

The passengers turned around while muttering about crazy blondes that needed to take Ritalin. Sam grumbled to herself; those two were nothing but trouble, she just knew it. Ignorant Sam had the decency to be embarrassed, but Honest Sam was laughing her ass off like it was the most hilarious thing in the world. Sam sulked in her seat.

When she got home, Sam decided to just confine herself to her room. Honest Sam was still laughing while Ignorant Sam was feeling just as miserable as Sam felt. After locking the door to her room, she threw herself on her bed. She then grabbed a pillow and put it in front of her face. She screamed as loud as she could into it to help relieve some of her anger. Thankfully, it worked, but it left her breathless. She mulled over what happened today, and felt her anger bubble up again. How dare Freddie do that to her?! Why the hell didn't she do anything about it?! She came to a decision after all of her thinking.

Tomorrow, Freddie Benson was going to get his ass kicked.

* * *

**Okay that's the end of the chapter! I hope you guys liked it. At first, I was thinking about what to write, but my fingers did the walking. Oh yeah, if you haven't looked at my profile page, I now have a Twitter account. Go to my profile to find the link. As for the reviews, I'd like to thank:**

_**Crazii-fan4all**_

_**Invader Johnny**_

_**Luna Nera**_

_**seddie4lyfe203**_

_**scoobygang101**_

_**girlbrighteyes**_

_**what lurks beneath**_

_**xXSeddieXx**_

_**JamesTheGreater**_

_**xseddiex**_

_**Bartsim18**_

_**ChloeeCullenn**_

_**kpfan72491**_

_**Reading4Life**_

_**Sushihiro**_

_**GGSVHM**_

_**Nikon16**_

_**inukagxseddie**_

_**misstu**_

_**DariusWOW**_

**As always, I'd love to know what you thought of this, so please leave a review if you can. It's always nice to hear what you think. They always make me smile and feel energized to update this story as quickly as possible. I'm trying my best to keep this story as interesting as possible (hopefully it's working). Anyway, I will try my best to update either before or on Thanksgiving. Your reviews will help me decide LOL. I hope to hear from you guys and gals ; )**

**See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG over 100 reviews! That is so incredible!! Thank you all so much for your kind reviews, I appreciate it so much. I'm sorry for not updating by Thanksgiving but life got in the way (hope you can understand that). School was a pain, I'm now an aunt (yay me!), and my brother is sick again. I heard he's doing better now, but I'm still pretty worried. Anyway, here's Chapter 7. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: **__iCarly is property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made from writing this fiction._

* * *

Sam woke up the next day feeling empowered. She entered her bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her face was set in determination. After going through her morning routine, she decided to humor Melanie with her company for a while. After 2 hours, she left to make her way to Bushwell Plaza since they had to rehearse iCarly before they went on later that evening. After reaching 8-C, she entered the Shay's apartment.

"Hello?" called Sam.

"Upstairs Sam!" yelled Carly from the studio.

Sam made her way upstairs and found Carly sitting on one of the beanbag chairs looking through the idea cards they picked for tonight's webcast. Sam plopped down in the beanbag chair next to her and got comfortable. Carly started talking to Sam, but Sam wasn't paying much attention.

"_You can do this Sam_," coached Ignorant Sam.

"_Don't do this Sam_," warned Honest Sam.

"_Shut up dipthong_," said Ignorant Sam.

"_Remember what happened the last time we tried to beat up Freddie_," said Honest Sam completely ignoring Ignorant Sam. "_On second thought, go for it Sam!"_

"_I'm glad you're on our side now_," said Ignorant Sam feeling triumphant. Such a naive girl.

"So that's what we're gonna do for the show okay Sam?" said Carly.

"Huh? What?" asked Sam coming back to reality.

"Sam!" scolded Carly. "What's going on? You're zoning out more and more nowadays."

"Uh, nothing," said Sam quickly.

"Um… okay," said Carly looking at Sam weirdly. "Well, we should go downstairs and relax for a while."

"You go on ahead," said Sam. "I'm gonna look over these cards again so I don't screw up the webcast."

"Alright," said Carly. "I'll bring you something to eat in about an hour."

"Thanks Carls," said Sam.

Carly left downstairs, leaving Sam alone in the iCarly studio. When Carly made it to the living room, Freddie entered the apartment.

"Hey Carly," said Freddie.

"What's up Freddie?" replied Carly.

"Is Sam here?" asked Freddie.

"Um, yeah she is," said Carly. "She's going over the bits we're gonna do for the show tonight, so please don't bother her."

"What made you think I was gonna do that?" asked Freddie with a smirk.

"Freddie," reprimanded Carly with a laugh. " Every time you're here, you mess with her. I know you're totally into Sam, but you do need to let her think straight once in a while."

"Carly!" called Sam from upstairs.

"Yeah Sam?" replied Carly.

"Is Fredhead here?" asked Sam.

Carly and Freddie looked surprised. "Uh, yeah he's here!"

"Can you tell him to come up here?" asked Sam.

Carly and Freddie looked at each other and shrugged. Why would Sam want him up there?

"I'm on my way up!" called Freddie.

Freddie made his way up to the iCarly studio and saw it was dark inside. What the hell was going on?

"Samantha?" he called as he walked in. He didn't get a reply.

"Samantha!" he called again. "Seriously, this isn't funny!"

Suddenly, Freddie tripped on something. He fell to the ground hard, hitting his head in the process. While he was dazed, he felt pressure on his back. He tried to fight it, but he was too disoriented to put up too much of a fight. He then felt his left arm being pulled behind his back while his right leg was being pulled as well (the move Sam used in _iMake Sam Girlier_).

"Samantha? What the hell are you doing?" asked Freddie feeling dazed.

"The name's Sam," growled Sam as she pulled harder on the limbs she held.

Freddie grunted as more pressure was applied, but it didn't really hurt him as much as it did the first time she did it all those years ago, but he decided to humor her.

"Samantha, that hurts!" exclaimed Freddie in mock pain.

"I said my name is SAM!" yelled Sam as she pulled harder.

"Stop it Samantha!" said Freddie as he began to struggle slightly.

Sam leant down to Freddie's ear, growling slightly. Damn this boy could be stubborn. Freddie immediately stopped as he felt her breath tickling the back of his neck slightly. He involuntarily shivered, which Sam took as the tech producer being afraid.

"I said my name is Sam, not _Samantha_," whispered Sam through clenched teeth.

Freddie had to hold back a groan. The way Sam's body felt pressed against his was heaven to him and he liked it when she was feisty. Even though he liked making her brain shut down on her, he liked when she fought back much better.

"But I like Samantha so much better," said Freddie. "I think it's a beautiful name."

Sam froze at those words and a blush started to creep into her cheeks. Luckily it was dark and Freddie couldn't see her.

"_Oh my God!_" squealed Honest Sam. "_He said our name is beautiful!_"

"_Don't listen to him Sam! He's just trying to trick you!_" yelled Ignorant Sam.

"_Of course you'd say that_," said Honest Sam as she rolled her eyes.

While Sam was having her internal debate, Freddie took advantage of it and turned the tables on her. He managed to get his arm loose from her grip and he flipped them so that he was on top of her instead. Sam was immediately brought back to the current situation and she looked up at Freddie.

"Get off of me," she seethed.

"No," said Freddie sternly.

"Fredweird I'm not joking," said Sam angrily.

"Neither am I Samantha," said Freddie with a smirk.

Looking at that expression on his face, Sam felt something funny going on inside of her. What the hell was it?

"_You LIKE him!_" exclaimed Honest Sam.

"_Will you shut up with that nonsense?!_" yelled Ignorant Sam.

Sam just decided to ignore the two bickering parts of her as well as that funny feeling that was growing. Looking back at Freddie and paying attention to the situation at hand, Sam saw that Freddie's eyes looked a little clouded. Freddie's thoughts were taking him to places he really shouldn't be right now, but he couldn't help it. The blonde young woman was such a sight to see and a firecracker as well. Who would've thought that was the kind of woman he wanted the whole time?

"GET OFF FREDIFER!" yelled Sam.

The door to the iCarly studio opened and Carly rushed inside.

"What's going on?" asked Carly in a panic, thinking her best friend was in danger.

Freddie and Sam looked to Carly and saw that her eyes were wide and a blush was creeping into her face. Sam began to blush as well as she realized that her and Freddie were in a sort of intimate position. That embarrassment then turned into anger. Freddie quickly got off of Sam, which was a bad move on his part since Sam attacked him not long after. She jumped on his back and put him into a sleeper hold.

"Cut it out you guys!" exclaimed Carly as she tried to take Sam's off of Freddie's neck.

"I'm gonna kill this dork!" yelled Sam.

Freddie just stood there letting Sam blow off her steam. Sam's move wasn't affecting him at all, but he'd let her do what she felt help her feel better.

"Just get over it Samantha," said Freddie still standing on his feet.

"I said my name is SAM!" yelled Sam as she applied more pressure.

Freddie forgot how strong Sam could be when she got mad enough, and he began to feel a bit lightheaded. He shook his head to try in clear his vision. Carly noticed that Sam's choking was finally getting to him, so she increased her efforts to get the blonde's arms from around his neck.

"Sam, stop it!" yelled Carly. "You're hurting Freddie!"

"Good!" said Sam. "The dweeb deserves it!"

Freddie decided that this needed to end now before she killed him or something. Without warning, he made his eyes roll into the back of his head and fell to the ground, face first. Luckily, he put his arms in the way so that he didn't hurt his face, and he just lied there. Sam got off of him, and she and Carly looked at his unmoving form.

"Freddie?" called Carly.

"Get up dork," said Sam without any regret.

"Sam, this is serious! What if he's unconscious?!" said Carly beginning to panic. "What if he's dying or something?!"

"_Sam, you better not have killed Freddie!_" yelled Honest Sam angrily.

"_Good job Sam! That'll teach the dork a lesson_," said Ignorant Sam.

"C'mon dork, this isn't funny," said Sam, feeling a bit of panic.

However, Freddie didn't move. He smirked to himself since they couldn't see his face. He was so bad sometimes.

"We have to turn him over to see if he's still breathing!" yelled Carly.

Freddie quickly wiped the smirk off of his face and put on a blank face. Carly and Sam struggled for a bit, but finally managed to turn him over.

"When the hell did he get so heavy?" asked Sam.

"He's barely breathing!" called Carly. "He needs CPR!"

"Well, get to it then Carls!" yelled Sam.

"No! You caused it, so you do it!" said Carly defiantly.

Sam froze. Give the dork CPR?! She'd rather drink out of a toilet!

"No way!" said Sam. "I'm not doing it!"

"Do you want Freddie to die?!" asked Carly angrily.

"_Sam I swear if you let Freddie die, I'll kill you!_" yelled Honest Sam while wagging her fist.

"_And how are you gonna accomplish that?_" asked Ignorant Sam. "_We're part of her! You kill her, you kill us!_"

"_Then I'd gladly die if she lets Freddie die!_" said Honest Sam.

"_Ugh, you're such a drama queen_," said Ignorant Sam. "_Sounds like someone's been reading too much Shakespeare too._"

"_You're not helping!_" yelled Honest Sam.

"Will both of you shut up?!" yelled Sam.

"Sam, what are you talking about?" asked Carly suddenly confused.

"Uh, nothing. Forget it," said Sam. Damn it, she did it again!

Freddie was laughing so hard on the inside. He was glad he had such good self-control. But he was curious for Sam's answer.

"Sam! Are you gonna help Freddie or what?!" asked Carly frantically.

"Ugh, fine!" said Sam. "Outta the way!"

"_Yeah! Mouth to mouth with Freddie! I think I might faint_," said Honest Sam.

"_Don't do it Sam!_" yelled Ignorant Sam.

"_He's our friend! We don't need him to die!_" said Honest Sam.

Ignorant Sam was about to protest, but Honest Sam grabbed a rope and duct tape from her back pocket (don't ask) and hogtied her, duct taping her mouth to make sure she'd shut up.

"Hurry up Sam!" said Carly.

Sam looked down into Freddie's face. Her breath caught in her throat when she actually took a good look at Freddie for the first time. His face was so handsome and perfect. His lips looked so kissable... After thinking that she immediately shook her head. What the _hell_ was that?!

"Sam!" yelled Carly, bringing Sam back into reality.

Sam tilted Freddie's head back to make sure his airway was open. She pinched his nose and began to lean in. Her lips was just a breath away from Freddie's, and the funny feeling she felt before intensified. Their lips met and she breathed air into him. She pumped his chest three times and Freddie decided it was time to stop playing around. He pretended to come to, and the girls looked relieved.

"Oh thank God," said Carly.

"About time dork," said Sam.

"Nice lips Sam," said Freddie with a smirk.

Sam blushed heavily and punched him on the arm. Carly giggled to herself while the two continued to bicker amongst themselves. They really did make a good couple. Now if only Sam could realize how much Freddie likes her.

"Alright, come on you, two we have a webshow to do," said Carly.

The two on the floor stopped bickering and prepared to do their first iCarly in months.

* * *

**Okay that's the end of the chapter! My thanks goes out to:**

_**bingbangboom714**_

_**scoobygang101**_

_**girlbrighteyes**_

_**Bartsim18**_

_**iicarly-Ness**_

_**Nikon16**_

_**what lurks beneath**_

_**MissSteffy**_

_**seddie4lyfe203**_

_**Reading4Life**_

_**Wings Dipped in Silver**_

_**WindRush**_

_**mioneandron**_

_**DariusWOW**_

_**Invader Johnny**_

_**JamesTheGreater**_

_**Sushihiro**_

_**GGSVHM**_

_**shinecsc**_

_**we**_

_**Rockangel**_

_**ChloeeCullenn**_

_**KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun**_

_**SSSilvia-94**_

_**Rei-06**_

_**onebigsugarrush**_

_**kpfan72491**_

_**mizkntuhke**_

_**theclumsyone5**_

_**jbfan1987**_

_**x3 sierra**_

_**bubbleyxXxzero**_

_**SeddiexTwilight**_

_**rosieweasley**_

_**heya-gurl**_

**So many reviewers! I can't thank you all enough! Again, sorry for the long wait, but I will try my best to update again as soon as I can. I started school again (yuck!), but it's only one class, so I should have more time for writing. I hope you all can review this chapter when you have the time. I appreciate you reading this story and making it such a huge success so far. I hope it continues. See you all next update!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay I totally started to spaz when I saw the reviews pour in for the last chapter! It's so great to know that you guys and gals are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it. I love hearing what you have to say about the story and a lot of your reviews make me smile. ****Okay now I present to you Chapter 8 in **_**iGet Revenge**_**! By the way, I don't know how long this story is going to be. I'm just rolling with what my brain gives me LOL. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: **__iCarly and all related characters are the property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made from this fic._

* * *

After their first iCarly in months, the three teens were in the kitchen with Spencer celebrating. School started on Monday so they were trying to enjoy their last few days of vacation. Sam kept glancing at Freddie while he was busy with something; she wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was scared when Freddie collapsed the way he did. It didn't settle well within her when Carly asked her if she wanted Freddie to die. She'd never want anything like that to happen to him. The dork was her best male friend even if she never said it to him. When Freddie told her that he thought of them as really close friends at her party years ago, she felt happy that he thought that way. But, being Sam Puckett, she had to retort with something unnecessary. She also knew about him giving the School at Sea prize to Missy just to get rid of her. She heard him and Carly talking about it, and she felt proud to have a friend as loyal Freddie. She never thought the nub would do something like that for her, but it just showed that Freddie was full of surprises.

"Sam!" exclaimed Carly.

Sam shook her head of her thoughts and realized at that moment that she was still staring at Freddie. Her clear blue eyes met with Freddie's mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes, and she was greeted with one of Freddie's clever smirks.

"Like what you see Samantha?" asked Freddie cockily.

"I'd like to see you get hit by my fist," said Sam angrily.

"Calm down you guys," said Carly with a sigh.

Sam turned away from Freddie angrily, a light blush creeping into her cheeks. Freddie just continued staring at Sam, his smirk still on his face. Carly had an annoyed expression for a moment, but then smiled because Sam and Freddie were just too cute together. Suddenly, she remembered something.

"Sam," called Carly. "We're still going to the mall tomorrow right?"

"I don't know if I wanna go now," said Sam childishly. "I don't want to be around Fredlumps more than I have to."

"Sam, you're coming and you're bringing Melanie," said Carly sternly.

"Ugh, fine," said Sam.

"Freddie meet us here at 11 tomorrow morning. Since we start school Monday, we're gonna hang out the whole day," said Carly.

"Sounds cool," said Freddie. "Well I gotta go now. My mom wants me to make cashew butter with her."

"Okay, see ya Freddie," said Carly.

"Hurry up and leave Fredhead," said Sam, annoyed.

"Bye to you too Samantha," said Freddie. "Thanks for the kiss by the way."

Sam turned a nice shade of red and before she could react, Freddie was already gone. Carly giggled a little to herself, and Spencer looked surprised and confused.

"You two kissed again?" asked Spencer excitedly. "Give me the deets!!"

"No I didn't kiss him!" said Sam angrily, still blushing. "I gave him CPR because he passed out."

"Aww! I thought you two actually kissed again," said Spencer, disappointed.

"Why do you care?" asked Carly still smiling.

"It's so obvious they like each other!" said Spencer happily. "They're so cute together!"

"I don't like the dork!" said Sam adamantly. "I'm going home."

"Don't forget to be here tomorrow!" called Carly. "And bring Melanie!"

"Alright!" said Sam and slammed the door shut.

"She totally likes Freddie," said Spencer with a smile.

"I know right?" agreed Carly with a smile of her own. "She keeps saying she doesn't, but I have a plan."

"I don't wanna know!" yelled Spencer and ran to his room. Carly laughed at his childishness.

Meanwhile, Sam was surprised to see Freddie standing outside of his apartment, as if waiting for her. The blush she thought she had under control before came back full force. She cursed the stupid feeling in her stomach that was making her act like this. Maybe she ate bad meat?

"What do you want Fredward?" asked Sam.

"You," said Freddie with a smirk.

"W-what?" asked Sam as she looked at Freddie weirdly.

"_Oh… my… gosh!!_" squealed Honest Sam.

"_Don't listen to him_," said Ignorant Sam. "_He likes Carly remember?_"

"_Shut it you ignorant idiot!_" said Honest Sam. "_I knew it! I knew he liked us!_"

Sam didn't move or say anything. This had to be some kind of trick, she just knew it. Guys didn't see Sam Puckett as dating material. They saw her either as a way to try and get to Carly, or they just couldn't handle her. She was well aware of Freddie's crush on Carly. Was he just trying to use her the way that Jonah did? Freddie didn't seem like that kind of guy, but then again, looks can be deceiving. What if the only guy she saw as her best friend was trying to use her as a pawn? Though she's a tough girl, Sam Puckett could only take so much pain. After all, at the end of the day, she is a _girl_. So many conflicting thoughts and emotions were running through her right now, and it wasn't helping that Honest Sam and Ignorant Sam were the ones causing it. So far, Ignorant Sam was winning Sam over.

"_He doesn't want us!_" yelled Ignorant Sam. "_He's just gonna do what Jonah did! I'm not gonna let us get hurt again!_"

"_Why would Freddie joke around with something like this?!_" asked Honest Sam angrily. "_Even though we do fight, Freddie would never do something so low!_"

Sam had to admit Honest Sam had a point. But that brought up another question.

"_After all of the teasing, abuse, and fighting, why would he want me?_" thought Sam.

"_That's another reason that this is a trick!_" said Ignorant Sam.

Right before Honest Sam could retort, Sam went with Ignorant Sam and exploded.

"Stop playing around," said Sam, her voice hollow.

"What are you talking about?" asked Freddie.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" exclaimed Sam. "You don't want me! You're just trying to use me to get to Carly just like Jonah did!"

Freddie was taken aback at her words. She had the audacity to compare him to that spineless worm Jonah!

"Now hold on a minute Samantha," said Freddie getting angry.

"No! I don't wanna hear it Fredward!" yelled Sam. "I've learned my lesson already. Sam Puckett will forever remain alone. No one wants me and that's the harsh reality of it. Relationships are non-existent for a girl like me. Please spare me from your sick joke."

With that Sam left, leaving Freddie feeling anger as well as understanding and a little pity. He'd just have to show her that he's serious about what he said. Now's the time to show Sam that he's worthy of her and that she deserves to have a happy relationship. Sam's been through so much, and Freddie felt that she deserved to be taken care of by a real man; and that man is him. No more joking, no more trying to get revenge.

Time to win Samantha Puckett's heart, whether she liked it or not. Starting at the mall tomorrow.

* * *

**Okay I'm gonna stop here since it feels like a good place to end it. Not much to say so here's my thank you shoutouts:**

_**MissSteffy**_

_**Invader Johnny**_

_**iicarlyy-Ness**_

_**SeddiexTwilight**_

_**chickiebabe**_

_**mizkntuhke**_

_**theclumsyone5**_

_**heya-gurl**_

_**Stressy-Jess**_

_**LionishDemon**_

_**CGreene**_

_**JamesTheGreater**_

_**Sushihiro**_

_**FinaleUltimacian**_

_**GGSVHM**_

_**ChloeeCullen**_

_**x3 Sierra**_

_**DariusWOW**_

_**ForgottenLovedOne**_

_**Seddieluvr4eva**_

_**girlbrighteyes**_

_**Cardboard**_

_**Bartsim18**_

_**Reading4Life**_

_**shinecsc**_

_**Lanter**_

_**xx-SamxFreddie-xx**_

_**rosieweasly**_

_**babewivbrains**_

_**melly**_

_**trainwreck17**_

_**deviocity**_

_**kpfan72491**_

_**baconluver**_

_**GirlfromVenus123**_

_**anna27**_

**Once again, I apologize for the long wait and the shortness. I hope you can forgive me. Please review because I'd love to know your thoughts on this chapter and the story overall. Also as an apology, next update will be 2 chapters! Love you all and see y'all next update =)**


	9. Story Has Been Ripped Off

**_Okay this is a quick A/N I wanted to post. I know a lot of you were probably hoping for the next chapters of_ iGet Revenge_ (I'm working on them as we speak), but I just wanted to address something. I got a couple of reviews telling me that my story has been ripped off by someone named Ultimatereader14. I decided to check out the story to see if it was true. He/she titled their story_ iGet My Revenge_, and it turns out that this person reviewed my story a couple of days before they published their story. As I read the story, I realized that the people who told me this were right. Now I'm not going to sit here and pretend that I'm not upset because I'd be lying, but I'm not going to flame that person either. I'm a 21 year old woman and that just seems a bit immature to me. It just would've been nice to at least get a PM from this person asking me if they could use my story the way they did or at least given me credit in their A/N for the idea or whatever. I didn't get any of that at all. This person took all of the credit. I understand that you wanted your first FF to be good, after all I was hoping beyond hope that _iGet Revenge_ would be as good as it's turning out to be, but I don't think that it's fair of you to steal my idea the way you did and take the credit. I'm not asking you to take your story down, but next time you decide to write another fic, please try to think of your own ideas instead of ripping off someone else's story._**

**_As for my wonderful readers, _iGet Revenge_ chapter 9 will hopefully be out by Sunday. Chapter 10 will be posted the day after chapter 9. Hope y'all don't mind that. Anyway, see you all next update._**

**_Love, peace, and hair grease,_**

**_KuroiOokami89_**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello there all you wonderful people in fanfic land! I just want to take some time out to thank you all so much for all of your support with this story so far. Also, a quick update concerning my situation. Ultimatereader14 sent me a message apologizing to me and even offered to take down the story he/she wrote (sorry I don't know if you're a boy or a girl lol). We worked out the problem, and since I didn't feel right about having someone delete their story because of me, I told him/her to continue on with it. I read Chapter 3 of _iGet My Revenge_, and I have to say that it does have a lot of potential and I look forward to reading a different interpretation of my idea. So if you felt put off to reading it because it's similar to my story, I think that you should read it because though it's the same idea, it's a different approach. So, I dedicate this chapter to Ultimatereader14. Thanks for being mature about this situation and may your story get lots of success =) Here's chapter 9. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer**: __iCarly and all related characters are property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made from this fiction._

Sam quickly left Bushwell Plaza, a sheen of unshed tears in her eyes. Honest Sam was chasing Ignorant Sam with a chainsaw, hell-bent on killing her. Sam felt so confused about everything, and it didn't help that she was alone.

"_Get back here you stupid, ignorant, blind, son of a-_" yelled Honest Sam.

"_No! Sam did the right thing!_" yelled Ignorant Sam as she barely dodged a shuriken thrown her way.

"_You just made everything worse you idiot!_" yelled Honest Sam.

"_Please… just stop you two_," said Sam feeling suddenly drained.

Honest Sam looked at Sam sadly. Ignorant Sam didn't feel as bad, but she knew that Honest Sam would listen to her, so she was safe for now. Honest Sam glared at her ignorant counterpart. She was _so_ going to get her while she slept. Sam arrived home quicker than she realized. She guess it was because those two parts of her were bickering so much. When she walked through the door, Melanie looked up and saw that her twin looked distraught. Being the person she was, Melanie immediately went to the kitchen to cook some bacon for her sister. She figured that Sam might need to talk.

Sam walked into her room and didn't bother to lock the door behind her. Even though she felt like she did the right thing, something was bothering her. The fiery blonde never felt so confused about something in her young life. Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Sam?" called a soft voice from the other side of the door. It was Melanie.

"Go away please," said Sam feeling depressed.

"I have bacon," said Melanie in a persuading voice.

"Fine, come in," said Sam. As soon as she heard bacon she was sold.

"Sam, what's wrong?" asked Melanie genuinely concerned as she handed the large plate of bacon to her sister.

"It's not important," said Sam.

"Sam Puckett," said Melanie, "I've never seen you this depressed. Not even when you heard there was no bacon flavored ice cream."

Sam smiled a little at Melanie. Even though she couldn't stand her sometimes, Sam appreciated her sister. Maybe she needed to start showing that more.

"I kinda yelled at Freddie," said Sam.

"That's all?" said Melanie surprised. "From what Carly tells me, that's something you do on a daily basis."

"It was different this time," said Sam.

"Well what happened?" asked Melanie.

"Long story," said Sam.

"Sam, I always have time to listen to my sister's problems, even if you don't want me here," said Melanie.

Sam playfully nudged her sister. "Thanks Mel," she said appreciatively. "Good bacon by the way."

"Anytime sis," said Melanie. "So what happened?"

Sam explained to Melanie everything that happened. Melanie sat attentively and soaked in every word her sister said. This definitely was helping her get more information on the situation Carly told her about. So from what she gathered, Freddie finally told Sam his intentions and she got scared, which led her to doing whatever she did when she was scared: get angry.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Sam," said Melanie.

"I just can't help but feel like I did something wrong, but I don't know what," said Sam.

"You ran away, that's what you did wrong," said Melanie with a knowing smile. "You were afraid that a boy, your best friend no less, wanted you to be his girlfriend. You know, not everyone is like Jonah or Pete."

"I know that Mel," said Sam. "But he's had a crush on Carly since the sixth grade. How do I know he's not using me to get to her?"

"You don't," said Melanie even though she knew that wasn't the case. "But that's what life is about. You have to take chances sometimes, it's what makes it worth living. Staying reserved and pessimistic doesn't do anything but keep you held down."

Sam just stared at her sister. Who knew that Melanie could be so wise?

"_You should listen to her you know_," said Honest Sam. "_Even though she's annoying and makes us sick, she only tries to make sure we're happy._"

Sam was waiting for Ignorant Sam to say something, but she was nowhere to be found, which was strange. Honest Sam had on a sly smirk and Sam just shook her head.

"You're right Melanie," said Sam. "But I'm tired of being second banana. I don't wanna be some consolation prize since Carly wasn't accessible."

"Maybe that's not the way it is," said Melanie.

"Please," said Sam with a little acid in her voice. "I'm second to Carly, and to you. Mom and Dad put all of their praise and attention on you. You were going to a fancy boarding school on a scholarship. You were little Miss Perfect to them. It's the same with Carly. She's little Miss Perfect to everyone else too. I'm just cast to the side as a delinquent that'll get arrested for life before I even finish high school."

Melanie looked down, feeling sad for her sister. Even though Sam wasn't the girliest girl in the world, she was smarter than people gave her credit for. Sam thought she could hide it from everyone, but Melanie knew better. She knew Sam did the things she did because Sam thought that was the only way that she could get the attention that she wanted. Melanie tried her best to give her sister the attention she craved, but Sam always pushed her away; and now she knew why. Tears began to fill Melanie's eyes and she hugged her sister while sobbing silently. Sam was surprised at her sister's actions. She hugged Melanie back awkwardly, not knowing what was going on.

"I'm so sorry Sam," said Melanie as more tears fell. "I should've tried harder even though you pushed me away."

Sam realized that she let a little too much slip. However, it did feel nice to get some of the things bothering her off of her chest. She also didn't realize that tears of her own finally fell. She didn't get angry though; it actually felt refreshing. Having this sisterly bond made her realize how much she missed Melanie. She was glad that Melanie was here and decided to go to Ridgeway. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Okay, enough crying," said Sam, going back to her normal demeanor while wiping away stray tears.

"You're right," said Melanie with a laugh wiping her tears away as well. "So, how do you feel about Freddie?"

"I think that he's the biggest nub on the face of the planet," was Sam's automatic reply.

"Samantha," said Melanie sternly.

"What? I was being serious," said Sam.

"_Yeah, seriously lame_," said Honest Sam.

Melanie just kept looking at Sam. Clear blue eyes that resembled her own looked right back at her.

"Sam, please stop joking," said Melanie. "Do you like Freddie as more than a friend?"

"No," said Sam while a faint pink began to show on her cheeks.

"Alright, then please explain something to me," said Melanie. "I never got to ask you this before, so now's as good a time as any."

"What is it?" asked Sam.

"That day, back when we were freshman and Freddie took me on that date," said Melanie.

Sam gave her a suspicious look. What was she getting at?

"As you know I kissed him," said Melanie. "But after I did, he said 'You swore we'd never do that again' because he was totally convinced that I was you. What did he mean by that?"

Sam's face flushed. Half was anger for hearing again that she kissed Freddie before, and half was from the memory of her first kiss.

"U-uh, well… you see," said Sam tumbling over her words.

"I asked Carly about it, and she told me you two shared your first kiss with each other," said Melanie. "Is that true?"

Sam didn't tell Melanie about it because she didn't want to hear squealing over the phone. She didn't want to answer the question because she was afraid that her sister might squeal now.

"Sam?" asked Melanie. "Is it true?"

"Yes it's true!" exclaimed Sam, finally exploding. "Yes, we kissed! His lips were so soft and I liked it a lot!"

Sam's and Melanie's eyes widened at that and Sam covered her mouth.

"_Stupid, stupid mouth!_" yelled Sam in her head.

"_It felt so good to get that out in the open_," said Honest Sam.

"_YOU! Oh, you are so dead!_" said Sam.

"_Hey don't blame me_," said Honest Sam. "_Well maybe you can a little. Since the ignorant one is gone, your honest thoughts are a lot clearer now._"

"_Speaking of that, where is she?_" asked Sam.

Honest Sam smirked evilly. So that's must be what she looked like when she planned on pranking Miss Briggs.

"Sam!" exclaimed Melanie while snapping her fingers in her sister's face.

Sam shook her head and looked at her sister. Melanie was positively beaming at her. Sam didn't like that look… at all.

"Oh my gosh! So you do like Freddie!" squealed Melanie.

"I ain't saying anything," said Sam as she crossed her arms childishly.

"You don't have to!" said Melanie triumphantly. "But was it the kiss that changed your feelings?"

Sam blushed even more and Melanie smiled.

"So you've always like him?! That's so cute!" gushed Melanie. "I mean I can't blame you though, Freddie is just so adorable!"

"Uh, I don't think adorable would be the right word for him now," said Sam absentmindedly. Her eyes widened again and she put her face in her hands.

"What do you mean Sam?" inquired Melanie.

"Ugh, I'm talking way too much," said Sam. "You'll see tomorrow when we hang at the mall."

"The mall?" repeated Melanie, confused.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. You're coming with me, Carly and Freddie to the mall. Since school starts Monday, we figured we hang out for the day," said Sam.

"Sounds cool!" said Melanie.

"Alright, well go to bed then. We have to be at Carly's by 11," said Sam as she pushed her giddy sister out of the room.

"All right Sam. Good night!" called Melanie happily.

"Yeah, night," said Sam tiredly.

As Sam climbed into her bed, her thoughts drifted back to Freddie. As she closed her eyes, she dreamed of the brunet that was causing her distress.

_Sam saw that she was in Ridgeway Junior High. In the distance, she could see Carly and Freddie, back when they were sixth graders. Freddie turned his head and looked at Sam, the same boyish smirk she knew him for on his face. He then looked away from her, giving his attention back to Carly._

"_Will you go out with me Carly?" asked Freddie in a hopeful voice._

"_Freddie, I already told you I don't like you in that way," said Carly kindly._

"_See nub, I told you Carly will never love you," said sixth grade Sam as she approached them._

_Freddie turned to look at the younger Sam. He glared in her direction and she glared right back, a smirk on her face. She loved riling him up. Sam smiled at the memory; that felt like so long ago._

_Sam blinked, then the scene changed to their eighth grade year. They were in the iCarly studio._

_The elevator opened to reveal Freddie. His eyes looked straight at eighth grade Sam, then to Carly. He waved awkwardly as he stepped out of it. _

"_You were right about Veronica," said Freddie. "She admit she was using me and even tried to convince me to get Sam to join us."_

"_Well come on, let's do a webshow. It'll help you feel better," said Carly excitedly._

"_I said you were right. I never said I was coming back to iCarly," said Freddie._

_Even now, hearing those words hurt her. Though eighth grade Sam looked unaffected, the real Sam knew better._

"_But I tell you how important you are to the show all the time," said Carly._

"_Yeah, you do," Freddie said to Carly. Then he looked pointedly at Sam._

"_Sam, tell him he's just as important as we are," said Carly in a not-so-low whisper._

"_Aww, why don't you just make me drink out of a toilet?" whined eighth grade Sam._

"_Do it!" said Carly._

_Eighth grade Sam walked up to Freddie. His chocolate eyes clashed with her blue ones._

"_Freddie," said Sam seriously, "you're just as important to the show as we are."_

_Freddie smiled happily at Sam and it made her heart flutter. The two embraced each other in a hug, which Sam enjoyed very much. However, she had to end it by giving him a wedgie. It would've been too out of her character to just hug Freddie without doing anything._

"_She gave me a wedgie!" Freddie complained to Carly._

"_No charge," said young Sam with a genuine smile._

_The real Sam chuckled a bit at that memory. It was one of her favorites from that year. After blinking again, she saw herself and Carly from their freshman year of high school. They were in the studio about to do their meatball war._

"_Before our meatball war, I wanna say something," said the Sam in the memory._

_She turned and faced the camera, guilt clear on her face._

"_On the last iCarly, I told you all Freddie's never kissed anyone. That was real personal, and I shouldn't have said it on the show. So to all you people that's been making fun of Freddie, lay off! I bet a whole bunch of you never kissed anyone either… including me."_

_Carly's face showed absolute shock. Sam looked to her best friend._

"_Yeah that's right. I've never kissed anyone. So if you want someone to tease, tease me… which is a bad idea unless you live near a hospital!"_

_The real Sam laughed at how protective she got of Freddie during her little speech. The next time she blinked, the same Sam that just made the speech was sitting in the windowsill by the fire escape Freddie was sitting._

"_I'm sorry about everything," said Sam._

"_So this means you're not gonna mess with me?" asked Freddie a little surprised._

"_No I'm still gonna mess with you," said Sam with a smirk. "I'm just gonna apologize every few years so I can start fresh again."_

"_Good," said Freddie feeling relieved._

"_Good?" asked Sam, confused._

"_Yeah," said Freddie with a smirk of his own. "It'd be too weird if you weren't making my life miserable all the time."_

_Sam chuckled, and Freddie looked a little thoughtful._

"_But maybe you can pull back a little?" asked Freddie hopefully._

"_No," said Sam flatly._

"_I didn't think so," said Freddie deflated._

_Silenced reigned over them for a while, but it wasn't an awkward one. The bickering friends were quite comfortable in it until Freddie had a thought._

"_So, you've never really kissed anyone?" asked Freddie._

"_Nope, never kissed anyone," confirmed Sam. "It's so stupid. People make such a big deal about their first kiss."_

"_I know," said Freddie, agreeing completely._

"_I wish I could just get it out the way you know?" said Sam._

"_Me too," said Freddie._

_Silence fell on them once again. Freddie broke it with a sound that said he just thought of something stupid._

"_What?" asked Sam._

"_Nothing," said Freddie. "It's stupid."_

"_What is it?" asked Sam._

"_No I don't think I should-" began Freddie._

"_Come on, tell me!" said Sam._

"_Okay. I was just thinking…" said Freddie nervously._

"…_that _we_ should kiss?" said Sam finishing Freddie's thought._

"_You're gonna break my arm now right?" asked Freddie nervously._

"_No," said Sam._

"_Well… should we?" asked Freddie. "Just to get it out of the way?"_

_The Sam in the memory looked thoughtful for a minute. The real Sam knew that the butterflies in her stomach were flying around to no end and her nerves were beginning to get in a frenzy._

"_Just to get it out of the way," said the memory Sam. "And you swear we go right back to hating each other?"_

"_Totally," said Freddie. "And we never tell anyone about this."_

"_Never," said Sam._

_Then they both sat staring at each other. Sam was getting antsy._

"_Well… lean," said Sam._

_Then they both leaned toward each other and their lips met. Sam's eyes were open in shock at how much one kiss affected her. She realized that that one kiss intensified her feelings for him. However, the kiss ended all too soon for Sam. Freddie looked thoughtful again._

"_Well that was um…" said Freddie._

"_Nice," finished Sam._

"_Yeah, nice," said Freddie._

"_Good… work," said Sam awkwardly._

"_Thank you, you too," said Freddie._

_Sam got up to leave. She didn't want to stay longer because she might've done something that would jeopardize their friendship._

"_Hey," called Freddie before she left. _

_Sam turned around._

"_I love you," said Freddie with a smile._

"_I love you too Freddie," said Sam. She went back to the fire escape and they kissed again._

_The real Sam stared wide-eyed at what was going on. That's NOT how it happened! What was wrong with her?! Was the dream trying to tell her something? Just as that thought left her mind, the Sam that was kissing Freddie walked up to her. Apparently that was Honest Sam the whole time._

"_Hello!" said Honest Sam as she knocked on Sam's head. "You like the boy! Now stop denying it!"_

As soon as that was said, the alarm on her cell phone went off. Apparently it was time for her and Melanie to get ready to go over to Carly's. It was 9am and Sam felt wide awake, which was weird, and went to wake up Melanie. She knew Melanie took just as much time to get ready as Carly did, so she set the alarm an hour earlier. As she padded down toward Melanie's room, she could hear hushed talking on the other side of the door. Was Melanie awake already? Before she could try to make out what was being said, Sam heard Melanie's phone click shut. She cursed herself for not waking a little earlier to hear, but then again, she did try to respect her sister's privacy. Keyword: _try_.

"Mel, you awake?" called Sam as she knocked on the door.

"Uh, yeah Sam," called Melanie. "I showered already, so the bathroom's all yours."

"Okay," said Sam and headed to the bathroom.

After her shower, Sam got ready in about 20 minutes. It irked her that she was done before Melanie. The girl should've been done before her! She even had a head start! Sam decided not to dwell on it. At 10:30, Melanie was ready, just as Sam thought the night before when she set her alarm. The twins left their house and headed to the bus stop. When the driver saw Sam, he glared, but when he saw Melanie behind her, he got scared. He didn't know there was two of them! Sam laughed and her sister looked at the driver weirdly as she paid her fare.

They arrived at Bushwell plaza 10 minutes before Carly's meeting time, which was good for Sam since she was tired of Carly's "You're always late Sam" speech. When the two walked into the lobby, an extremely irritated looking Lewbert was glaring at them. To Sam, it looked like his wart was glaring too. She shuddered.

"NO TWINS IN MY LOBBY!" yelled Lewbert.

Sam and Melanie pointedly ignored the angry doorman and took the elevator up to the eighth floor. When they reached Carly's apartment, Melanie was about to knock, but Sam just opened the door.

"You know, that's just rude Sam," scolded Melanie.

"Ah, they don't care. They leave it unlocked when they know I'm coming," said Sam.

"Hey Sam! Hey Melanie!" greeted Carly happily.

"Hey Carly!" greeted Melanie just as enthusiastically. Sam just waved and sat down.

"I can't believe you're going to Ridgeway with us," said Carly.

"I know right?" said Melanie happily.

"Where's the tech-dork?" asked Sam while lying on the couch.

"He's on his way," said Carly.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Speak of the devil," said Carly. "There's Freddie now. Come in Freddie!"

Freddie walked in, and the twins' jaws dropped. Freddie smirked at Sam's reaction. Freddie decided on wearing a black wife beater that showed his newly acquired muscular frame with blue jeans that fit him perfectly and a pair of black sneakers. After all, it was still pretty warm outside, so why not?

"F-Freddie?" asked Melanie incredulously.

"Oh so you're Melanie," said Freddie, his deep voice smooth.

"Y-yeah. I t-told you I'm r-really Sam's t-twin," said Melanie stumbling over her words.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you," said Freddie with a wink.

Melanie blushed profusely. "Wow, adorable isn't the right word for you anymore like Sam said," said Melanie under her breath.

Freddie caught what she said and smiled. "So Sam thought I was adorable before?" he asked.

Sam's face flushed and she glared at her twin. Melanie gave her an apologetic look.

"So Sam, what do you think of me now?" he asked with a smirk as he folded his arms.

Sam glared daggers at the cocky tech producer of their webshow. Then she suddenly put on a sweet smile.

"You wanna know what I think?" asked Sam. "Well I think you're…"

**Okay I'm gonna end it there! Evil right? And look, I wrote about 10 pages for you all. Aren't you happy now? It's also here a day early, so I'm being uber nice right now. Think of it as an early Valentine's Day gift. Okay review shoutouts go to:**

_**Invader Johnny**_

_**x3 Sierra**_

_**Reading4Life**_

_**pizza is purple**_

_**NickyNineDoors99**_

_**Seddieroxmysox**_

_**Michaela**_

_**axel100**_

_**deviocity**_

_**SeddiexTwilight**_

_**babewivbrains**_

_**theclumsyone5**_

_**xXSeddieAndChannyXx**_

_**Stressy-Jess**_

_**pigwiz**_

_**alexrussorules**_

_**Ultimatereader14**_

_**Spiritedheart4ever**_

_**jnjluvsbooks32**_

_**ToucanMan**_

_**anna0927**_

_**Lanter**_

_**MissSteffy**_

_**kpfan72491**_

_**0Darn-the-Light0**_

_**Cardboard**_

_**DariusWOW**_

_**breezybreeze**_

_**Kenesu**_

_**Brother Bandit**_

**Once again, I can't thank you all enough for the support that this story has been given. I hope you all enjoyed this update and the length of it too. See you all in Chapter 10 =)**

**KuroiOokami89**


	11. Short Hiatus

_**Hey everyone… well today I got flamed by someone for what I wrote in chapter 4. Apparently the scene with Sam and Freddie alone was considered rape to this person. Seriously?? That isn't even funny and I'm offended that someone would interpret my writing as such. Rape is not a joke and I would never write anything like that. I seriously think that that reaction to that scene was completely overboard and I hate people that will just flame someone like that and just try to make them feel like shit. I mean if you don't have anything nice to say about my story then don't say anything at all because I don't appreciate the negativity. I'm seriously pissed off right now and the only reason I enabled anonymous reviews was so that those who didn't have an account but liked my story could review telling me so. Now I'm not so sure if I want to continue writing my story. It really has me so angry that my writing has been misconstrued so much. So for now, I'm just gonna go on a short hiatus. I'm sorry to the many people who enjoy this story. Just hearing someone say that to me has taken away my inspiration for this story. Hopefully I'll be back before the end of the month. So for now, I say farewell and I hope you all won't hate me for this.**_


	12. Chapter 10

**Hi guys and gals. I wanted to let you all know that I feel a lot better now. I want to thank those of you who sent comments and messages encouraging me to continue. Unfortunately, other people weren't as kind, and assumed I just wanted to stop writing. I'm gonna say this once and make it clear: **_**IF I WANTED TO STOP WRITING, I WOULD JUST SAY IT, NOT MAKE ANY EXCUSES ABOUT IT**_**. The review I got was anonymous, as I mentioned before, and it has been deleted. Also, I have disabled anonymous reviews because people just started to go overboard, so I apologize to those who used anonymous reviews. The reason I felt the way I did is because I have friends that were victims of rape. So to those that made assumptions, you don't know me so don't think you automatically know why I felt the way I did. Yes, the review was for chapter 4, but a lot of people fail to realize that there are people that will stop at a certain chapter and review, even if the chapter is old. Anyway, I'm done with that topic, it's behind me now. All I can do is look ahead. So, I dedicate this chapter to everyone who has been supportive of me and this story. To those who don't like what I've said, no one is forcing you to read this story. There are plenty of others out there. Here's Chapter 10, the second chapter of the double-update I promised. Enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: **__iCarly and all related characters are property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made from this fiction._

"I think you're a cocky, self-centered, stupid nub," replied Sam with the same sweet smile.

Carly and Melanie's faces fell. They thought she was finally going to have a breakthrough.

"_What the? Sam!_" scolded Honest Sam. "_What's your deal?_"

"_She doesn't need the nub_," said Ignorant Sam walking out from the shadows.

"_Crap_," said Honest Sam. "_I thought I got rid of you._"

"_You've seriously underestimated Sam's stubbornness_," replied Ignorant Sam with a smirk.

"Sam," Carly whined.

"Well it's true," said Sam stubbornly as she crossed her arms. "Shouldn't we be heading out to the mall anyway?"

"Oh my gosh, you're right!" exclaimed Carly and quickly grabbed her things. "We're leaving Spencer!"

"Later guys!" called Spencer. "Oh and girls too!"

The four of them shook their head while walking out of the door. Spencer was a kid trapped in an adult's body. They took the elevator down to the lobby, and the irate Lewbert just yelled at them like a banshee. Sam made a face at him while the others looked at Lewbert funny.

Carly, Freddie, and the Puckett twins boarded the bus. Sam and Melanie were so glad that it was a different driver this time. Sam took a seat by the window and propped her legs up on the unoccupied seat next to her. Melanie and Carly sat a couple of seats behind Sam. Freddie was walking up the aisle after just paying his fare. He spotted the blonde firecracker looking out of the window, and Freddie just stared.

Sam looked so peaceful looking at the passing streets full of bustling people. The sun shone on her which gave her a faint glow. Carly and Melanie didn't miss the ogling the technical producer was doing and squealed lowly. Tired of just standing and staring, Freddie approached the ham loving girl.

Sam zoned out after she sat down because she saw that Ignorant Sam made a comeback and Honest Sam was chasing her. Honest Sam let out a war cry and tackled her ignorant counterpart.

"_Go away!_" yelled Honest Sam. "_You're gonna ruin everything!_"

"_If Sam didn't want me here, I'd be gone already_," replied Ignorant Sam while struggling to get Honest Sam off of her.

"_What happened to you anyway?_" asked Sam genuinely curious.

"_This nub_," Ignorant Sam said while glaring pointedly at Honest Sam, "_tricked me into thinking that there was an unlimited supply of ham in that closet over there._"

Sam looked over, and saw a lone door. What in the world was going on in her head?

"_Then when I turned, she handcuffed me, gagged me, taped my ankles together, and threw me in the closet!_" yelled Ignorant Sam feeling violated.

"_You so deserved it you ignorant-_" began Honest Sam.

That's when Freddie's voice was heard. Honest Sam got excited, but made sure to keep Ignorant Sam pinned beneath her.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" asked Freddie.

"_Let him sit with us!_" yelled Honest Sam.

"_No! Tell that jerk to go away_," said Ignorant Sam while still struggling.

"Yes I mind," said Sam and turned away from Freddie.

"Samantha," said Freddie. "Please?"

Sam turned to tell Freddie to buzz off, but the look he gave her was just too cute! Blushing madly, she turned away and mumbled, "Fine."

"_Aww that was so adorable!_" gushed Honest Sam. "_I would've taken a picture for my scrapbook, but this thing_," she glared at Ignorant Sam, "_would've ruined everything if I let her go._"

"_Get off of me!_" yelled Ignorant Sam. She was ignored.

"So, how are you today Samantha?" asked Freddie trying to make conversation.

"Don't talk to me," said Sam while still looking out of the window.

"Is this because of yesterday?" asked Freddie. "Samantha-"

"SAM," said Sam, cutting Freddie off.

"But I told you already, I think Samantha is a beautiful name," said Freddie. "Anyway, I'm sorry if you think that I'm pulling your leg or whatever, but I'm just letting you know that I'm not. I really like you Samantha."

Sam's blush deepened as she looked out of the window. Freddie grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. Carly and Melanie were going absolutely insane in the back.

"S-stop," stuttered Sam.

"You still don't believe me do you?" asked Freddie.

"No, I don't," said Sam standing her ground and finding her voice as well. "What am I supposed to do, just fall into your arms dramatically, and say '_Oh Freddie! You're so sweet! I totally want you as my boyfriend!_'"

"Actually, that would be kind of nice," said Freddie jokingly.

Sam couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Well, it's not happening Fredamame," said Sam.

"You can say that all you want Samantha," said Freddie confidently. "But you _will_ be mine. I'll make sure of it."

Sam blushed once again. She then realized she has blushed _way_ too many times in just the span of a few minutes. Again, what was wrong with her?

"You two in the back!" called the bus driver. "Stop with the spazzing or you're getting off the bus!"

Sam and Freddie looked back and saw that the driver was talking to Melanie and Carly. Both of them blushed brightly and sank in their seats a bit. Sam and Freddie couldn't help but laugh, which caused the other two of the group to sink lower.

After the… _interesting_ bus ride to the mall, the four teens stood in the middle of the crowded building trying to figure out what to do first. Carly and Melanie insisted on shopping, Sam insisted on getting some food (preferably meat), and Freddie wanted to go to the arcade.

"Okay, how about we get some food first, then shopping, then the arcade?" suggested Carly. "Does that sound okay?"

"I'm in," chirped Melanie.

"I guess that's okay," said Freddie.

"As long as we eat, I don't care," said Sam nonchalantly.

"Alright then, to the food court!" announced Carly.

The four teens headed to the overcrowded food court. After getting the food they wanted, they managed to find a small table in the middle of the food court. Carly and Melanie immediately sat next to each other on one side of the table, leaving Sam to sit with Freddie. A faint pink color was visible across Sam's cheeks and Freddie silently thanked Carly and Melanie for the small favor.

"_Oh my gosh! We get to sit next to Freddie!_" squealed Honest Sam.

"_Untie me!_" yelled Ignorant Sam.

Sam inwardly shook her head as she saw what was going on. Honest Sam tied Ignorant Sam to a chair. From the looks of the rope, it was pretty strong, and the way it was tied looked like it'd be impossible to try and break free from.

"_If you don't untie me, I swear I'll- mmph!_" yelled Ignorant Sam as Honest Sam stuck a sock in her mouth.

"_Just shut up already!_" said Honest Sam fiercely. "_Carry on Sam._"

Sam awkwardly sat down next to Freddie, and glared at nothing in particular. She stuffed her face with food, ignoring the conversation that Carly and Melanie were having. She couldn't stop thinking about the boy sitting next to her. Her stomach was in knots, and butterflies seemed to take residence there too. Freddie's hand brushed against hers while he was reaching for a napkin, and it sent a jolt through her body as well as goosebumps in the area where they came in contact. Honest Sam almost fainted while Ignorant Sam tried even harder to break free.

After they finished eating, the group of teens headed to one of the many stores in the mall. As they walked, Freddie and Sam lagged behind the two excited girls. Sam had her hands in her pockets and her expression was not a happy one.

"What's wrong Samantha?" asked Freddie.

"SAM," said Sam once again. "My name is Sam."

"I'm gonna keep calling you Samantha, so get used to it," said Freddie.

"Ugh, fine," said Sam, giving up on the lost cause.

"What's wrong?" Freddie asked again.

"I don't feel like looking at all the girly things that those two are gonna be looking at. I don't wanna hear their high pitched yells and giggles either," said Sam feeling annoyed already.

"Yeah, I don't want to either," said Freddie agreeing. "I have an idea."

"What is it?" asked Sam curiously.

"How about we just sneak away from them," suggested Freddie. "They're already ahead of us anyway, so why don't we just turn into a random store and wait for them to be gone completely?"

"That's kinda rude isn't it?" asked Sam smirking. "I like it. Let's do it."

That last phrase had Freddie's mind go into the gutter for a minute. Shaking his head violently, him and Sam slowed their pace down much more than before. They turned into a store called F.Y.E. since it had an entrance on the other side of the mall. Sam laughed as she ran through the store, Freddie not far behind.

Carly and Melanie were talking animatedly about the latest fashion trend when Melanie asked,

"Hey where'd Sam and Freddie go?"

The pair looked around, and saw that the other half of their group was nowhere to be found. Carly smiled.

"Well, at least they did our plan for us," said Carly. "I hope they have fun."

"Me too," gushed Melanie. "They are so cute together!"

"Me and Spencer said the same thing!" exclaimed Carly. The two of them laughed and continued on their way.

"So now what?" asked Sam as she and Freddie began walking on the other side of the mall.

"Well, we could go to the arcade," suggested Freddie.

"That's cool," said Sam, and the two of them proceeded to the arcade.

When they arrived, it was just as crowded as the rest of the mall. Apparently, every teen in Seattle was trying to enjoy their last bit of summer vacation. Freddie was mad because he was really looking forward to playing some games, but it was just too packed.

"Well, now what?" asked Sam as she saw two teens fight over who got to a game first.

"I guess we could catch a movie or something," suggested Freddie.

"It's better than walking around all day," said Sam. "Plus I can get some sleep."

Freddie shook his head. Typical Sam.

"Alright then, let's go," said Freddie, and the two were on the move again.

They arrived at the movie theater 20 minutes later since it was at the end of the other side of the mall. When they walked inside, they were greeted with refreshing cool air.

"What do you suggest Samantha?" asked Freddie as they looked over the movie listing and show times.

"Eh, I don't care. Like I said, Mama's gonna take a nap," said Sam as she stretched and yawned.

Freddie was intrigued by the sliver of skin showing as Sam's shirt rose with her arms. He willed the bad thoughts away. Now wasn't the time for them.

Freddie decided on a random horror flick and bought 2 tickets since Sam said she wasn't spending any money. They went to the snack bar, bought whatever they wanted, and headed into the dimly lit theater. Freddie wanted a seat toward the front, while Sam wanted one in the back. They decided to sit in the middle instead.

"No funny business Benson," warned Sam. "I mean it."

"Way to ruin my fun," said Freddie. "But fine, I swear, no funny business."

When the previews began rolling, Sam was already done eating the snacks she bought. By the time the movie started, Sam had fallen asleep. Freddie shook his head; Sam was just too adorable.

Halfway into the film, Freddie grew bored. Didn't Hollywood know how to make good horror films anymore? He looked to his left side and saw that Sam was still asleep. She looked so serene as her curly tresses covered her face somewhat. Freddie smiled adoringly at her. There was a small smile on the blonde's face which didn't go unnoticed by Freddie, and he thought she was even more beautiful.

"…love… you…" mumbled Sam.

Freddie chuckled lowly. '_She must be thinking about ham_,' the brunet thought.

"…don't… go…" mumbled Sam sadly as her eyebrows creased.

'_The ham's probably flying away again_,' thought Freddie. He remembered Sam once talked about a dream she had involving the ham flying away before she had a chance to eat it.

Sam then shifted a little, and next thing he knew, Sam was lying her head against his shoulder. He smiled again and lifted the armrest between them. He draped his arm around her and Sam got more comfortable.

"…nice… pillow…" mumbled Sam.

Freddie held back a snicker and continued watching the crappy movie. No point in leaving after he paid a lot of money for the stupid tickets.

The movie finally ended, and Sam began to stir. She had impeccable timing, Freddie concluded. Must come from sleeping so much in school.

"Sam?" asked Freddie as he helped bring her back to consciousness.

"Huh? What?" said Sam as she rubbed her eyes.

She then realized that she was laying on Freddie's chest and felt his arm around her. She quickly got up, but not before punching him in the ribs.

"Hey! What was that for?" asked Freddie.

"I told you no funny business Freddork!" said Sam angrily.

"It's not my fault," said Freddie. "You're the one that moved to that spot. I didn't want to wake you because I know how cranky you get if you're woken from your nap."

"O-oh… thanks for being a good friend," said Sam while blushing. She was thankful that they weren't in a brightly lit room.

"I'm hoping to be more," said Freddie with a smirk.

"Seriously Freddie, just drop it," said Sam. "I already told you I don't want to be part of your plan to get Carly."

Freddie was inwardly fuming. Did she not understand that he wanted her and _not_ Carly? But he decided to just leave it alone. He'd get Sam to be his girlfriend without her realizing. Besides, being great friends is a good foundation for a relationship right? He'd just have to be patient, and it'll all pay off.

"Just forget I said anything then," said Freddie while getting up. "Let's go. Carly texted while you were sleep. She and Melanie are waiting for us outside."

"Alright," said Sam.

For some reason, it stung when Freddie said that. She couldn't figure out for the life of her why. Honest Sam just rolled her eyes and didn't say anything. Ignorant Sam was sleeping in the chair she was bound to, tired from exerting so much energy earlier in her attempt to free herself.

Carly and Melanie spotted Freddie and Sam, but frowned. Freddie looked indifferent while Sam had a frown as if something was bothering her.

"Well, this isn't how I expect to see them," said Melanie mirroring her sister's frown.

"Me either. I thought they'd be holding hands or something," said Carly. "They're ruining everything!"

"Well we can't rush, can we?" replied Melanie.

"Yeah, you're right," said Carly feeling disappointed.

Sam and Freddie finally reached Carly and Melanie, none of them saying a word. The awkward silence was getting to them; each of them grew increasingly annoyed.

"So…" said Melanie awkwardly.

"Why are we just standing here? Let's go!" said Sam and began walking to the bus stop.

"Sam! Wait!" called Carly as she chased after her meat loving best friend.

"What happened?" Melanie asked Freddie.

"It's nothing," said Freddie as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away.

"Did I miss something?" asked Melanie to herself and began walking as well.

**Okay I think this a good place to stop. I know it's not as long as yesterday's chapter, but it is pretty long compared to some of the others. Review shoutouts go to:**

_**iicarlyy-Ness**_

_**Sushihiro**_

_**ToucanMan**_

_**x3 Sierra**_

_**Invader Johnny**_

_**NoToCreddieSeddieONLY**_

_**kpfan72491**_

_**MissSteffy**_

_**pizza is purple**_

_**trainwreck17**_

_**Bartsim18**_

_**SeddiexTwilight**_

_**melly**_

_**ForgottenLovedOne**_

_**alexrussorules**_

_**4Christ**_

_**scarykitten**_

_**Purplerain105**_

**It's amazing to see over 200 reviews already. I'm so thankful for all of the positive support I've been blessed to get from you all. I can't thank you all enough and I can't think of any way to repay you all. Please review if you have the time to. I hope you all have enjoyed your Valentine's Day, and I hope to see you all next update (which will most likely be next week). I love you all =) *hands out virtual cookies***

**KuroiOokami89**


	13. Chapter 11

**Hey guys and gals of fanfic land! I'm back once again to give you all the next chapter in **_**iGet Revenge**_**! I know I've said this so many times, but I can't thank you all enough for the continuous support that you've given me and this story. Last week was so crazy with everything that happened, and I have to apologize for it. I'm feeling so much better now and I'm in a much happier mood. I'm enabling anonymous reviews again because I miss hearing from those who gave me support through that option. Any flames or unnecessary comments will be deleted once I get the email with it. Those flames will also be used to heat my place since it does get pretty cold sometimes. Also, I'd like to let you all know that I have finals this week, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to update, but if I can, I will. I love this story way too much to abandon it. I still have lots of ideas for this story. I'm kinda uncertain about how to end it because you all have such great expectations for this story that I don't want to use any cliché parts and disappoint any of you. That's the last thing on my mind as an authoress. Anyway, I won't hold you up any longer. Here's Chapter 11. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: **__iCarly and all related characters are property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made from this fiction._

* * *

The bus ride home was eerily quiet, which didn't sit well with the four teens. After arriving at Bushwell Plaza, Carly and Freddie got off of the bus, but Sam and Melanie stayed since Sam decided on going home. Melanie stared at her twin, and saw that Sam had a slightly sad expression on her face as she looked out of the window. When they got home, Sam went up to her room and locked herself in, being rarely seen for the rest of the weekend.

Monday came way too quickly for Sam. The alarm on her phone blared loudly in her ear, and the fiery Puckett twin threw her phone across the room. Once she got back into a comfortable position to go back to sleep, there was a knock on her door.

"Sam?" called a voice. It was Melanie.

"_Of course it wouldn't be Mom trying to wake us up_," said Honest Sam while stretching and yawning.

"I don't wanna go," said Sam as she pulled the covers over her head.

Melanie opened her sister's room door and saw a bundle underneath the blanket. She rolled her eyes as a smile crept onto her face.

"Sam, we're not 5 anymore," said Melanie. "It's time to wake up or we'll be late for school!"

"So what? I'm always late," said Sam.

"Well, that's going to stop," said Melanie sternly. "You're so much better than that Sam, so please get up."

"Why?" whined Sam.

"You know what? Fine. Don't get up," said Melanie. "I'll just eat all the bacon I made this morning myself."

With that, Melanie turned and left out of the room. She went to her own to finish getting ready for her first day at Ridgeway. By the time she finished and made it to the kitchen, she saw Sam sitting at the table, eating what appeared to be the last bit of bacon.

"Sam!" scolded Melanie. "I wanted some too for breakfast!"

"I saved you some," said Sam through a mouthful of bacon. "It's in the microwave."

Though Melanie didn't admit it to anyone but Sam, she was just as big a fan of meat as her sister. Melanie just had more restraint… sort of. Melanie ran to the microwave to find a plate of bacon in it just as Sam said. The kinder Puckett twin grabbed the plate and began to happily eat it.

By the time they both finished their breakfast, the Puckett twins were running to the bus stop. Thankfully, they made it as soon as the bus pulled up to the stop. The two of them showed their bus passes (they figured it'd be cheaper in the long run), and took their seats. When they arrived at Ridgeway High, they saw the halls were filled with students reuniting with their friends. Sam and Melanie decided to stand by Sam's and Carly's old lockers to wait for her and Freddie.

"How will we know if they're here?" asked Melanie as she tried to look for her other two friends in the throng of students.

"I don't know," said Sam. "Maybe Carly will text us."

Meanwhile, Freddie and Carly were in Marissa's car on their way to school. Freddie pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed with his mom. She was talking her usual psycho babble, and Carly looked very uncomfortable.

"… and don't forget your anti-tick lotion," said Marissa. "I put some in your bag in case you did."

"Mom, for the millionth time, _I don't have ticks_," said Freddie through clenched teeth.

"Then it's working!" said Marissa. Freddie growled.

"Anyway, we're here!" said Carly with a nervous chuckle.

"Have a good day at school you two," said Marissa as the two teens exited her Prius. "Mommy loves you Fredward."

"Love you too Mom," said Freddie, irritation clear in his tone.

"Your mom is as psychotic as ever I see," said Carly with a laugh as they walked through the schoolyard.

"Ugh, she's gotten even worse since I came back," said Freddie.

As they entered Ridgeway, they saw the massive amounts of students walking around or just standing in groups. Carly looked around and couldn't see Melanie or Sam.

"I wonder if they've gotten here yet," said Carly.

"I don't know," said Freddie. "Sam's always late anyway so it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Hey Carly!" greeted Wendy. "Long time no see!"

"Hey Wendy!" replied Carly happily as she gave the redhead a hug.

"How was your summer?" asked Wendy. "Mine was so horri- wait, who's the hunk you're with?"

"Wendy, I'm hurt you don't recognize me," said Freddie. "But I do appreciate the compliment."

"I know you?" asked Wendy with a confused expression.

"You seriously don't know who I am?" asked Freddie. "Well I can't blame you. Carly didn't recognize me at first either."

"Wendy, this is Freddie," said Carly with a giggle.

"It's nice to meet you Freddie. I know someone named Freddie," said Wendy. "By the way, where is Benson?"

Carly laughed loudly.

"Wendy, I swear you're so ditzy sometimes," said Carly after she sobered up. "This _is_ Freddie Benson."

Wendy's eyes widened. She took a good look at his face, and saw the smirk she was familiar with.

"OH MY GOD!!!" yelled Wendy.

"I know right?" said Carly. "I couldn't believe it myself."

By now there was a small crowd around the three, mainly consisting of girls drooling over the technical producer. Whispers, giggles and squeals were heard around the crowd.

"There you guys are," said Sam as she pushed through the crowd with Melanie behind her.

Suddenly, a new set of murmurs went around the crowd. Things like "There's _two_ of them?!" and "Great, now we have to deal with two terrible Pucketts" were heard. Sam glared while Melanie was taken aback.

"Hey Sam and… Sam?" greeted Wendy awkwardly.

"Hey Wendy," greeted Sam. "This is my twin sister Melanie."

"Nice to meet you," said Melanie happily as she hugged Wendy.

"Same here," said Wendy with a short laugh as she hugged Melanie back.

"_Good morning students!_" greeted Principal Franklin over the loudspeaker.

"Morning, Ted," greeted Sam as if the principal could hear her.

"_For those of you that are returning, welcome back! And to those who are new, welcome to the Ridgeway family!_ _Now for your schedules, I'd like to ask the Freshman to go to the 3rd__ floor, the Sophomores to the 2__nd__ floor, the Juniors to the 1__st__ floor, and the Seniors to the gymnasium. Thank you._"

All of the students made their way to the locations instructed by Principal Franklin, so the crowd around Carly, Freddie, and the Puckett twins nearly dispersed. Sam looked around and saw that people were still staring at them. Most of the girls were staring at Freddie, admiring his new look. Anger flashed through her clear blue eyes and she growled possessively. That didn't go unnoticed by Melanie, which caused her face to form into a face-splitting smile.

"What are you all looking at?!" bellowed Sam. "There's nothing to see so keep it moving!"

Immediately, the smaller crowd disbanded. There were some girls who felt brave enough to stand there and continue ogling Freddie, and some were so bold as to approach him. Sam glared angrily, her hands balling to fists at her sides.

"_Wait, why am I so angry?_" thought Sam.

"_Oh brother!_" cried Honest Sam as she ran her fingers through her hair. "_YOU like HIM! Get over yourself and just admit it for goodness sake!_"

"_No! The last thing we need is his ego going through the roof!_" said Ignorant Sam.

Sam looked at Ignorant Sam and saw that she had shrunk… a lot. She was now about the size of a blackboard eraser.

"_What happened to you?_" asked Sam.

"_She's not as dominant in your mind as she was before_," replied Honest Sam. "_The more you stop denying things, even subconsciously, the smaller she gets._"

"_This is so not funny_," said Ignorant Sam as she crossed her tiny arms. "_You know you don't need Freddork, so stop letting this nub tell you otherwise_."

"_You're right, we don't need Freddie_," said Honest Sam. "_But we_ want_ Freddie. There's a difference. I never said we needed him._"

"_She does have a point_," said Sam.

"Sorry ladies," said Freddie, which interrupted Sam's inward conversation.

"But why not me? I'm way prettier," said Freddie fangirl number 4.

"No way! I'm the hottest of the group," said Freddie fangirl number 20.

"Ladies!" yelled Freddie, getting their attention. "I can't go out with any of you. I already have eyes for someone else."

All of the Freddie fangirls turned to glare at Carly. Carly looked confused. What did she do?

"No it's not Carly," said Freddie, glaring at the girls.

"Then who is it?" asked Freddie fangirl number 83.

"I can't tell you," said Freddie.

"Why not?" demanded Freddie fangirl number 506.

"Because it's none of your damn business!" said Sam exploding. "Now go somewhere, the dork doesn't wanna be bothered with any of you!"

"What if we don't want to?" said Freddie fangirl number 802 challengingly.

Without warning, Sam stepped up to her and punched the unsuspecting girl in the face. She fell to the floor, knocked out cold. The other Freddie fangirls looked on in horror.

"Anyone else wanna try Sam Puckett?" asked Sam menacingly while cracking her knuckles.

The girls quickly left, fearing for their safety. Sam smirked in victory while Melanie, Carly, and Wendy just looked at her. Freddie walked up to Sam, a brilliant smile on his face.

"Thank you Samantha!" said Freddie as he picked her up and hugged her.

"Okay, okay, let me go Fredwina," said Sam.

"Samantha?" whispered Wendy to Carly. "Why isn't she trying to break Freddie's arm?"

"Long story Wendy," said Carly as she smiled at her two best friends' behavior.

"Give me the short version," said Wendy.

"My sister and Freddie like each other," said Melanie.

"Oh my gosh!" said Wendy squealing.

"Sam doesn't think Freddie likes her though," said Carly. "We're trying to get them together though."

"You should! They are so cute together!" squealed Wendy.

"I know right!" said Carly and Melanie simultaneously.

Their squealing was cut short when Mr. Howard arrived. As he gave out the schedules, he began his usual tirade about how much he hated kids. The students looked at him weirdly, wondering why in the world this man was still a teacher. After getting their schedules, which included their locker number and combination, Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Melanie began their search for their lockers while comparing classes.

"Looks like we have the same classes Carly!" exclaimed Melanie excitedly. She and Carly squealed.

"What about you Sam?" asked Carly.

"I don't have any of the classes you two have," said Sam dejectedly.

"Neither do I," said Freddie.

"_Please don't let me have the same classes as Freddie_," prayed Sam.

Apparently that fell on deaf ears because she did have the exact same classes as Freddie. He smirked at her and she groaned in agony. Great, now she has to spend the whole school day with him!

"The only thing the four of us have in common is lunch," said Melanie sadly. "It's okay though because we can hang out there and after school!"

It never ceased to amaze Sam at how bipolar Melanie could sometimes be. Freddie just looked at Melanie weirdly, and Carly just kept on walking to her locker. Once they reached the hall that their lockers were located on the second floor, they began looking for the corresponding numbers. To Sam's pleasure, her locker was next to Carly's. Melanie's locker was next to Freddie's.

"_Thank goodness for small blessings_," thought Sam.

"_What do you mean?_" asked Honest Sam indignantly. "_We would've hit the jackpot if our locker was next to his._"

"So what class do you have first?" asked Carly.

"English with Ms. Briggs," said Sam feeling disgusted. "These teachers must love making school a living hell if they follow us to each grade."

"Yeah it's so weird. It's like they won't leave us alone," said Carly.

The bell rang, signaling that first period was about to begin. Melanie and Freddie walked up to Carly's and Sam's lockers and the four began to head to their classes. Once they reached the end of the hall, they said their goodbyes. Carly and Melanie turned left while Sam and Freddie turned right.

Sam and Freddie arrived at Ms. Briggs room before the warning bell, which they were thankful for because Ms. Briggs was many unmentionable names that'd be too long to list. Freddie walked in first, and the girls in the room were calling for him to sit with them. Some even pushed the person sitting next to them out of their chair. Sam walked in after he did, and all fangirling of any kind ceased. Sam took her usual seat toward the back by the window, and Freddie took the seat next to her.

"I'm not your bodyguard Benson," said Sam as she looked out of the window.

"I know," said Freddie. "But you're one of my best friends."

Sam blushed a little.

"Not gonna try to bust a move?" she asked sarcastically.

"I told you, just forget about it," said Freddie, his tone losing emotion. "I'm not gonna try anymore. That's what you asked of me, so I'm just honoring your wish."

Sam felt disappointed. She liked the attention she got from Freddie. She never got that much attention from a boy before. Now that it was gone, she craved it, but she wouldn't tell him that. She hated when her stubbornness came back to bite her in the ass.

"Good," she said, masking how she really felt. "I didn't want to have to break your leg."

"You can try," said Freddie as he snorted.

"Is that a challenge Fredward?" asked Sam as she looked at him with her eyebrow raised.

"Maybe it is Puckett," said Freddie with a challenging smirk.

"Alright, you're on Benson," said Sam. "We'll see who laughs last after school."

* * *

**Okay I'm gonna end it there. Did you like it? I hope so. Anyway, review shoutouts go to:**

_**Invader Johnny**_

_**Ultimatereader14**_

_**scarykitten**_

_**x3 sierra**_

_**insert psuedonym**_

_**Bleach Munky**_

_**Sushihiro**_

_**Reading4Life**_

_**Purplerain105**_

_**misstu**_

_**SeddiexTwilight**_

_**Seddieroxmysox**_

_**Lanter**_

**Thank you so much for the reviews. Please review this chapter if you have the time to. I'd appreciate it so much. Oh, one thing I forgot, my spring semester starts the week after finals. I'm taking 4 extremely challenging courses so I don't know how often updates will be. If I take too long to update (as in 2 weeks or more), then there will be a double-chapter update when I do update. I owe you guys that much. Anyway, thanks for reading and thanks in advance if you review. See you next update.**

**KuroiOokami89**


	14. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone!! How goes it? I'm very hyper right now (don't know why though…) and I'm excited to present this new chapter in **_**iGet Revenge**_**! You all can bow to my greatness later (kidding…). Anywho, as always, I'm so grateful for all of the support that I've been getting for this story. 73 favs and 104 alerts?! That's so unreal!! I have to give a special thank-you to **_**imsooobored **_**for adding my story to their archive. It's an honor. I feel like this story's success is such a fluke and I feel kinda proud because I've brought a completely new plot to the iCarly fanfic universe (which I didn't know til someone told me LOL). Okay, without further ado, here's chapter 12. Enjoy!!**

_**Disclaimer: **__iCarly and all related characters are the property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made for this fic._

* * *

Freddie smirked to himself while ignoring Ms. Briggs's annoying voice. Everything was going according to plan so far. His saw the disappointment flash in Sam's eyes when he told her that he wasn't going to try to woo her anymore. It proved to him that she loved the attention she got from him. Of course he was disappointed that he couldn't bother Sam the way he wanted to, but doing this was helping him make progress.

The bell rang, and Freddie and Sam made their way out of the bit… _witch's_ classroom hurriedly. Forgetting that she and Freddie had the same classes, she turned to the brunet and glared at him.

"Why are you following me Fredlumps?" questioned Sam.

"What?" asked Freddie feeling confused.

"Go to class! Stop following me!" she yelled angrily.

"Uh, Samantha, did you already forget we have the _same_ classes together?" inquired Freddie with a smirk.

Sam immediately flushed. She saw Freddie's smirk and flushed more. She turned away from Freddie's laughing chocolate eyes and mumbled incoherently. Freddie chuckled a bit and put his arm around his blonde friend/crush.

"It's okay Samantha, I forgive you," said Freddie while hugging her sideways.

"Get off of me Fredward," replied Sam while removing his arm. She still felt a little embarrassed.

They made it to their second class of the day, Biology. When Freddie walked in, the girls reacted the same way that he saw in his English class. However, when Sam walked in, it ceased just like before. He took his seat next to Sam, and all of Freddie's fangirls glared at the fiery blonde. Sam glared at them back and cracked her knuckles. The girls cowered in fear, remembering what they heard happened to Freddie fangirl number 802. Sam smirked triumphantly; they knew better than to mess with her.

"_They better not lay their filthy paws on Freddie_," glared Honest Sam as she cracked her knuckles.

"_You're such a nub_," said Ignorant Sam as she crossed her tiny arms.

"_Tinyignorantgirlsayswhat?_" said Honest Sam.

"_What?_" questioned Ignorant Sam with a confused expression.

"_Oh… nothing_," said Honest Sam while giggling a bit. Ignorant Sam scowled.

Sam couldn't help but laugh. Ignorant Sam totally fell for it. Freddie turned to look at his blonde best friend since he heard her laugh. He just stared; he was so helpless to the radiance and beauty that Sam possessed. Sam was like a walking contradiction: beautiful girl with an ugly attitude. Freddie couldn't help but admire that about her. She was such a mystery and he wouldn't change her for anything. Her blue eyes were bright with mirth as she continued to stifle giggles, and Freddie was entranced by those beautiful blue eyes of hers.

Once she finished with her small laughing fit, she noticed that Freddie was silently staring at her. She turned to him, and her crystal blue eyes locked with Freddie's smoldering chocolate ones. Her breath hitched in her throat; the look he was giving her spoke volumes. Honest Sam was turning into a puddle of goo on the floor while Ignorant Sam was still miffed about Honest Sam's little joke. She felt herself being drawn within those beautiful dark eyes, and she began to lean forward. Freddie did as well, not breaking eye contact with her.

Their noses were close to touching when the Biology teacher arrived and slammed a yardstick onto her desk. The trance that the two were in was instantly shattered and they both looked away, Sam blushing profusely and Freddie cursing their teacher. He was so close! Inner Freddie was currently throwing a tantrum; the obscenities coming from his mouth would've made most people blush and cover their child's ears. Freddie glared daggers at their Biology teacher for the entire period while Sam had fallen asleep 5 minutes into the teacher's lecture. The bell rang, waking Sam from her slumber and making Freddie stop his glare. The duo got up and moved on to their next class.

The rest of their day went on as monotonous as the beginning of it. Lunch was pretty interesting though. Melanie and Carly just kept staring at Sam and Freddie, who had gotten into an argument because Sam threw his lunch on the ground. Normally, Sam wouldn't waste food like that, but something just made her feel vindictive. Maybe it was the fish sticks and tartar sauce. Freddie glared angrily at the girl he loved; he loved and hated how she got under his skin. Only she was capable of such a feat, which was the reason for his admiration as well as loathing.

The end of their first day of school finally came. Sam, Freddie, Carly, and Melanie all went to their lockers, relieved that the torture was over.

"Why is school so boring?!" asked Sam exasperatedly.

"I don't know," replied Carly. "Ask the sick person who thought school was a good idea."

Sam went to reply then stopped. "Is that even possible?" she wondered aloud.

Carly rolled her eyes as she put away the things she didn't need. Sam certainly wasn't the brightest crayon in the box sometimes.

Melanie and Freddie walked up to the two best friends. Freddie leaned casually against the wall next to the lockers, which made the passing fangirls swoon. Melanie giggled, Carly rolled her eyes, and Sam just glared at the passing girls.

"Ugh, to think I'm gonna have to deal with this until I graduate from here," said Sam angrily.

Carly and Melanie shared a look which clearly said that there was a way for it to stop. If only Sam would stop being so damn stubborn!

"Anyway, what should we do now that school's over?" inquired Melanie.

"Well, we can go to the Groovy Smoothie," replied Carly.

"I can't," replied Freddie.

"Why not?" asked Carly, surprised.

"Samantha apparently thinks that she can break my leg," said Freddie with a smirk. "So I want to see her try."

"I never thought I'd see the day that you'd willingly ask for an ass-kicking," said Sam with an evil smirk.

"Who said it'd be me getting the ass-kicking?" said Freddie with a taunting smirk.

"Come on guys," said Carly pleadingly.

"Let's go, right now Benson!" said Sam angrily.

"Sam, you're being irrational," said Melanie.

"Don't worry girls," said Freddie. "I won't hurt Samantha."

Sam dropped her bag to the floor and rushed at the boy causing her aggravation. Freddie smiled and sidestepped the angry blonde. Sam almost ran into the wall, but managed to skid to a halt before she reached it.

"Don't run Benson!" yelled Sam. "You'll only make it worse!"

Freddie took off his backpack and his polo shirt since he didn't want to get it ruined. Sam stopped in her tracks as she saw Freddie in just a white wife beater and jeans. Melanie and Carly couldn't help but gawk as well. Wiping the drool from their chins, Melanie and Carly decided to see how this situation would turn out. Maybe it'll help the stubborn blonde and brunet get together faster.

"You don't have to worry about me running away Samantha," said Freddie. "I'd never leave you."

Sam blushed harder at his double meaning but quickly shook it off. She had a dork's leg to break! Gathering her bearings, Sam took an offensive stance in front of Freddie. The technical producer just stood there nonchalantly, which angered Sam even more. She rushed at him, her fist swinging toward his jaw. Freddie grabbed her arm and put it behind her back, effectively stopping Sam in her tracks.

"It's cute how you think you can beat me," whispered Freddie into Sam's ear. "But I've already told you, I'm not your punching bag anymore."

Sam's struggle against the hard body behind her halted when she felt Freddie's warm breath ghost over her ear and neck. Her eyes widened as did Carly's and Melanie's. Freddie smirked, happy with the reaction and let her go.

The fiery blonde stood on shaky legs for a bit, trying to get herself together. After she got her breathing under control, she lunged for the muscular boy again. He easily dodged the punch coming his way and noticed her foot coming up next. Fearing for places that should never be kicked, he quickly grabbed Sam's leg. Sam stood balancing on one leg until Freddie began to lift her off of the ground. Suddenly everything was upside-down for the angry girl.

"Samantha, stop this foolishness already," pleaded Freddie. "If I wouldn't have been raised to not hit a female, _your_ leg would be broken right about now just so I could prove my point."

"Put me down!" growled Sam. She could hear the smugness in his voice and it was pissing her off.

"Fine," said Freddie and unceremoniously dropped her to the ground. Luckily, Sam put her hands out and braced for the fall. Once she got back up, she tried to swing at Freddie once again, and Freddie just sighed. He grabbed her right arm with his left hand, and then grabbed her left arm with his right, sensing that she was going to try and punch him with her other hand. He backed her up against the lockers, her hands pinned above her head.

"This brings back memories, doesn't it Samantha?" asked Freddie with a smirk on his face.

"_It certainly does bring back memories_," said Honest Sam with a happy grin.

Sam growled. She hated that he was stronger than her now, but felt strangely attracted to it at the same time. She never met a guy that was strong enough to defend himself against her.

"Let me go Fredward," growled Sam lowly.

"I don't think I will," said Freddie with a husky voice.

Carly and Melanie was still watching the situation play out. They blushed profusely at the intimate position that Sam and Freddie seemed to be in. They couldn't help but smile brightly at each other. The sparks between Sam and Freddie were so obvious. After squealing a bit, they turned back to what was going on.

"Samantha, why do you insist on fighting me?" asked Freddie.

Sam turned her face away from her captor. Her pride was hurt, and the funny feeling in her stomach wasn't helping matters at all. Freddie didn't liked being ignored and used his free hand to turn her chin toward him. His eyes locked with icy blue ones and he was once again entranced. The hand he used to grab her chin moved to cup her cheek. Sam was surprised by the action, but subconsciously leaned into it. The magnetism they felt during their Biology class returned full force, and Freddie began his descent to Sam's soft pink lips.

Sam's breathing became shallow and her eyes began to close of their own accord; Freddie's proximity to her setting her body on fire with unknown feelings. Carly and Melanie watch anxiously, containing the squeals that wanted to escape so badly. They were so excited for the two. Right before Sam's and Freddie's lips met, a loud crash was heard. The trance they were in broke once again, and the duo's eyes opened. They realized how close their faces were to each other, and Freddie immediately let go of her. The two of them turned away from each other, blushing madly.

"NOOOO!!!" yelled Carly dramatically.

"Where the _hell _did that sound come from?!" asked an irate Melanie.

The two friends looked to where the sound came from, and saw one of Freddie's fangirls attempting to hide. Apparently the girl knocked over a trash can on purpose to stop Sam and Freddie from kissing. Melanie immediately locked eyes with the girl, and Freddie fangirl number 1340 was frozen to the spot. Melanie rushed over to the girl, and began to pummel her. Carly looked on with a surprised expression. Who knew Melanie was capable of being that angry? Sam must really be rubbing off on the kinder twin.

Sam and Freddie didn't hear anything that happened after they separated. All they could hear was their pounding hearts. Well, Sam heard that and Honest Sam wailing like a baby.

"_DAMN IT!!! WE WERE SO FREAKING CLOSE!!!_" wailed Honest Sam.

Ignorant Sam was doing a happy dance and Honest Sam was tempted to squash her like a bug. Sam was beginning to panic; that was _twice_ in one day that she almost allowed Freddie to kiss her! What was wrong with her? She knew he didn't feel that way about her. It was all a ruse so that he'd get to Carly. So why did she feel like she was lying to herself when she said that?

Freddie was trying to regain composure. He wasn't supposed to be trying to kiss Sam! It went against what he was planning, and that wasn't a good thing. The technical producer couldn't help himself though. His attraction to her was so strong that he just felt like saying to hell with planning, just go for it. However, he knew that something like that wouldn't work. He had to be meticulous, or his efforts would be for nothing.

Fredward Benson didn't like wasting time for no reward.

He went to where his backpack was and put his polo shirt back on. He then grabbed his backpack and began leaving Ridgeway. He'd have to try harder tomorrow.

Sam watched as the male brunet left the school building, a look of longing evident on her features. She really wanted to believe that Freddie's feelings were genuine, but she just had too much bad luck in the past for her to just take a chance. After shaking her head from her musings, she heard Melanie yelling angrily and some other girl whimpering fearfully. What the hell did she miss?

"If you _ever_ interrupt the way you did again, I'll make sure no one recognizes your face!" yelled Melanie as she held the girl by her collar. "Do I make myself clear?!"

"Y-yes!" said the girl fearfully. "L-Let me go!"

Melanie haphazardly dropped the girl to the ground and smoothed out any wrinkles on her shirt. Carly gaped at the girl and Sam just looked confused.

"Uh, what just happened?" asked Sam. "Not to say that I'm not impressed Melanie, but seriously, what in the world did I miss?"

"N-Nothing!" said Carly with a nervous laugh. "Hey, where'd Freddie go?"

Sam immediately blushed at hearing Freddie's name. "Oh, h-he went home," said Sam trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"So, do you still wanna go to the Groovy Smoothie?" asked Carly.

"Nah, I'm gonna go home," said Sam.

"I'll go," replied Melanie.

"Later," said Sam as she left.

"Be careful!" said Melanie like a protective mother.

"Yeah, yeah," said Sam.

Carly and Melanie walked to the Groovy Smoothie, and Carly still couldn't believe what Melanie had done. The two ordered their smoothies while kindly rejecting T-Bo's offer of buying a Pop-Tart on a stick. How he managed to pull _that_ off was a mystery to the girls.

"So Melanie," said Carly. "Care to explain what that was about in the hallway?"

Melanie blushed, having the decency to feel embarrassed. "I just don't want anyone trying to ruin my sister's chance at happiness. She's been through a lot. She deserves someone like Freddie."

"That's so sweet of you," said Carly. "Who'd have thought you had a bit of fiery Puckett-ness in you?"

Her and Melanie laughed and continued drinking their smoothies.

"We need a way to keep Freddie's fangirls away from them," said Melanie thoughtfully.

The blonde and brunet sat deep in thought for a while before an idea struck Carly.

"I got it!" exclaimed Carly, happy with her epiphany.

"What is it Carly?" asked Melanie curiously.

The two spoke in hushed tones, smiles spreading onto their faces.

"Want a Pop-Tart?" asked T-Bo as he went by their table and stuck the stick of Pop-Tarts in their faces.

"NO!"

Sam was lying in her bed somewhere between being awake and asleep. Usually she'd be deep in slumber by now, but her thoughts kept straying to Freddie. It was making her restless and she couldn't stand it. She vainly tried to close her eyes once more, but an image of Freddie appeared in her mind's eye as soon as her lids slipped shut. Growling angrily, Sam figured she might as well do something to pass the time. Something that'd keep her mind off of Freddie and help her fall asleep.

She grabbed her backpack and pulled out her homework. She sifted through it to see which one was the most boring. The winner of that was English. She grabbed the book she needed to read, and as soon as she began reading the first page, she fell asleep.

Freddie was in his room pacing. His feelings for the blonde psychopath were getting out of control. This was bad. He learned in boot camp that one should never lose control of themselves, so he did the only thing that kept him busy. Walking up to the pull-up bar hanging in his closet, he began to do the training his father instructed. It helped him get his feelings under control, but made him tired. After finishing his regimen, he took a hot shower and went to bed, his homework forgotten for now.

Sam and Freddie arrived at school the next day to see posters around the school saying "Support Seddie". She also saw people with the same slogan on their shirts. Some even had buttons. Both of them looked at their surroundings feeling very confused.

"Hey Freddork," said Sam.

"What is it Samantha?" replied Freddie.

"What the hell is a Seddie?"

* * *

**Okay I think that that's a good place to stop. What'd you all think? Drop a review letting me know, I'd appreciate it so much. Review shoutouts go to:**

_**Just Another Random Reader**_

_**Invader Johnny**_

_**x3 sierra**_

_**trainwreck17**_

_**MissSteffy**_

_**Ultimatereader14**_

_**4Christ**_

_**avatarrulez**_

_**gamecheck**_

_**PuckETTEandFredDOrkAreInLovE**_

_**.BeautifulDreamer.x**_

_**SeddiexTwilight**_

_**pizza is purple**_

_**mizkntuhke**_

_**ForgottenLovedOne**_

_**melly**_

_**Sushihiro**_

_**DariusWOW**_

_**.awesome**_

_**Lanter**_

_**Reading4Life**_

_**ober22**_

_**pigwiz**_

_**Deniseyvonneloveedward**_

_**MythScavenger**_

_**Enchanted-Princess**_

_**Ali**_

**As always, thanks so much for reading this story. It is awesome to know that I'm entertaining you all with my writing. Like I said before, please review if you have the time. I'm gonna try to update again soon. My new semester starts today so I have to see how the work load is looking. Thanks in advance to those who review and see you all next update!**

**KuroiOokami89**


	15. Chapter 13

**Okay, I know I'm kinda late updating this (I was hoping to have this up yesterday), but there's a reason why I wasn't able to. My piece of crap computer flaked out on me yesterday. One minute it was working fine, the next, the screen isn't working. I was like WTF?! I had almost 3 pages of chapter 13 written so far on that computer, and now I can't even access it because of the stupid screen. So I had to start from scratch on a different computer.**

**Now that that's out of the way all I have to say is OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!! Over **_**300**_** reviews?! Seriously?! You've all made me such a happy authoress! I have the best readers ever =) You guys and gals rock, and I'm so glad that I'm entertaining y'all so much with this story! Anyway, I won't hold you up any longer, here's chapter 13. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer:**__ iCarly and all related characters are the property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made from this fic._

* * *

Carly and Melanie were on the second floor by Carly's locker. Both were wearing "Support Seddie" shirts and buttons, and were passing out flyers.

"Become a Seddie shipper today!" said Carly as she gave a flyer to a random student.

"Seddie meeting after school today! If you support Seddie, be there!" exclaimed Melanie as she passed out flyers as well.

"Hey ladies," greeted Freddie as he and Sam walked up to the two girls.

"Oh hey guys," greeted Carly and Melanie.

"I see you're wearing those weird Seddie shirts too," commented Sam. "By the way, what the hell is a Seddie?"

Melanie and Carly looked at each other nervously. If they didn't come up with something quick, they'd totally be busted!

"U-um…" began Carly.

"W-well," said Melanie.

"Hey guys!" greeted Wendy as she walked up to the group. She was wearing a Seddie shirt as well.

"Hey Wendy," greeted Freddie.

"Carly, Melanie, is the Seddie Club meeting still today?" questioned Wendy.

"Yeah," replied Melanie.

"Uh, hello?" said Sam. "What in the name of ham is a Seddie?!"

"Cool," replied Wendy, ignoring Sam.

"Ugh, forget it," said Sam feeling aggravated.

Suddenly the bell rang, signaling that first period was about to begin. Carly and Melanie said their goodbyes to Freddie and Sam, and the four journeyed off to class. On the way to Ms. Briggs's room, Sam remembered that she completely forgot about her homework. She began to panic a bit; she needed to pass her classes this year if she hoped to graduate next year.

"Frederly," said Sam.

"What is it Samantha?" replied Freddie.

"Did you do the homework?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, I did. Why do you ask?" said Freddie.

"I need to copy it. NOW!" said Sam with a bit of panic in her voice.

"Samantha, you really need to start doing your homework," chided Freddie.

"Freddie, I'm serious! I need to pass this year!" exclaimed Sam.

"Well, I would let you copy it but… wait did you just call me Freddie?" asked Freddie with a smirk.

"Not important!" said Sam. "Just let me see your homework."

"You know, you could at least say please," said Freddie. So he was torturing her, can you blame him?

Sam clenched her teeth tightly. Just because she likes him doesn't mean she won't rip him a new one.

"Please, let me borrow your homework," she said as her teeth clenched tighter.

"See, that's more polite," said Freddie as he pulled out his homework.

Sam quickly snatched the papers from the brunet and began to copy it as they walked. When they arrived to their first period class, the late bell rang after they set foot inside, and Sam was finished copying the homework. She huffed loudly as she sat in her seat. Freddie sat next to her, an air of satisfaction about him. Sam felt like punching his smug face. His beautiful, perfect… Sam beat the thought with an aluminum bat. That's not what she needed right now. Ms. Briggs began her lesson for the day while Sam continued to copy the rest of the homework she missed yesterday. After she was done, her head began to nod as Ms. Briggs's boring lecture continued.

Freddie looked to his right and saw that Sam had, once again, fell asleep. He chuckled to himself while shaking his head. She was just too cute!

"_Kiss her!_" yelled a part of his mind.

"_Don't do it!_" scolded another.

"_Why am I hearing voices?_" questioned Freddie. Was he going crazy?

"_No you're not crazy_," replied one of the voices. "_I'm Practical Freddie by the way._"

"_Uh… hi?_" replied Freddie uncertainly.

"_Stop ignoring me!_" yelled the other voice.

"_That would be Reckless Freddie_," replied Practical Freddie.

"_I'm not reckless! I'm just straightforward is all_," said Reckless Freddie. "_Now why aren't you making out with Puckett?!_"

"_We tried your way already_," commented Practical Freddie dryly. "_And you see where that got us._"

"_He does have a point_," said Freddie. "_Being direct with her didn't work._"

"_See, he's a smart guy_," said Practical Freddie proudly. "_Now we can do this my way._"

"_I need to do something and fast_," said Freddie. "_I can't take not being with her any longer._"

The bell rang before the three could finish their conversation. Sam woke up abruptly, and the two teen began making their way out of the classroom. Before they could, Freddie was surrounded by the fangirls that were in his class. Sam was ready to break a random fangirl's face, but before she could do it, students wearing the Seddie shirts began pushing the fangirls away from Freddie. Freddie and Sam looked at them weirdly, but left out of the classroom anyway. Why were the Seddie people helping him out?

As they walked through the hallway to get to their next class, they saw more of the Seddie Club members. A lot of them were looking at Sam and Freddie, smiling happily and whispering amongst themselves. When they arrived at their Biology class, the "Seddie shippers", as Freddie and Sam heard them call themselves, were glaring at the Freddie fangirls, ready to pounce if the fangirls decided to get too close to Freddie. Sam and Freddie just decided to ignore them and sat in their seats.

The rest of the day went by just like the beginning. Seddie shippers were keeping the Freddie fangirls at bay, which Freddie was thankful for because he didn't want to deal with them. Sam was also thankful as well; she didn't have to deal with the annoying squealing.

"_I don't know what this Seddie stuff is about, but I like them_," said Honest Sam as she ate a steak.

The end of the day came, and Melanie and Carly quickly said goodbye to Sam and Freddie, saying something about the Seddie meeting. Freddie waved goodbye, and then looked at Sam. Sam blushed a little under Freddie's stare and Freddie smirked, satisfied with her reaction.

"Come on Samantha," said Freddie. "You're going to my house so you can do your homework and not ask for mine tomorrow."

"Very funny Fredhead," replied Sam dryly. "I gotta grab some books from my locker so give me a sec."

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you by the entrance," said Freddie and left.

As Freddie made his way towards the doors leading outside, a jock blocked his way. Freddie raised an eyebrow at the guy. The jock just stood there, giving a look that was supposed to intimidate Freddie. When Freddie just shrugged and turned to leave out of a different entrance, more guys came out, surrounding Freddie.

"Um, can I help you guys?" asked Freddie, his eyebrow still raised.

"You think you're so hot, don't you Benson?" said Jealous Boyfriend number 6.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Freddie.

"You must love how our girlfriends throw themselves at you don't you?!" asked Jealous Boyfriend number 90.

"We're gonna have to teach you a lesson Benson," said Jealous Boyfriend number 802.

"Oh brother," said Freddie as he sighed. "I don't want any of your girlfriends. It's not my fault they throw themselves at the next good looking thing they see."

"You arrogant bastard!" yelled Jealous Boyfriend number 1402.

Jealous Boyfriend number 1402 walked up to Freddie angrily and threw a punch. Freddie sighed heavily and grabbed the boy's arm.

"Do we really have to go through this?" asked Freddie feeling bored.

He then proceeded to judo flip Jealous Boyfriend number 1402. The other jealous boyfriends began to rush Freddie at once, and Freddie got into a defensive stance.

"_The price of looking this sexy_," thought Freddie humorously.

Practical and Reckless Freddie couldn't help but laugh.

Sam made her way downstairs to the exit that she, Freddie, and Carly usually take. When she arrived, she stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide. There was Freddie, fighting off wave after wave of guys. Sam became furious, and all she saw was red.

"_Oh, HELL no!_" yelled Honest Sam angrily. "_Let's kick their asses!_"

Sam couldn't agree more. She then grabbed the first guy she saw and punched him square in the jaw. He fell to the ground, unconscious. She made her way to where Freddie was, and saw him elbow another of the guys in the nose.

"Freddie!" called Sam as she punched another of the jealous boyfriends.

"Samantha!" yelled Freddie as he used a leg sweep to knock down a few of the jealous boyfriends. "Stay back! This isn't your fight!"

Sam ignored him as they both continued to fight off the guys. By the time they were done, all of the jealous boyfriends lay bloody and unconscious in a heap on the floor. Sam had a small cut above her eyebrow and Freddie had a pretty deep cut on his cheek. The two teens picked up their backpacks and made their way to Bushwell Plaza. The silence between them wasn't uncomfortable, but it wasn't companionable either.

Sam and Freddie entered apartment 8-D, and Sam went to get a medical kit. She actually managed to find a small one (she was NOT about to drag that monster kit around) and went to the living room where Freddie was sitting. She crouched in front of him and grabbed an alcohol swab.

"Why'd you help me?" asked Freddie as he looked away from Sam.

"I wasn't about to just sit there and let you get hurt," said Sam as she forcefully turned Freddie to look at her.

She put the swab to Freddie's cut and he hissed in pain. She concentrated intensely to make sure the cut was properly cleaned. Freddie kept his eyes on her working form, his feelings for the blonde intensifying.

"You never seemed to mind me getting hurt before," commented Freddie.

"That's because _I_ was the one causing your pain," said Sam. "No one has that privilege but me."

Freddie smiled at her and Sam's knees became weak. She put the band-aid on his cheek and then sat on the couch next to him. Freddie then noticed the cut she had above her eyebrow. He frowned as he went to touch it.

"They hurt you?" asked Freddie with anger in his voice.

"Nah, I'm fine," said Sam.

She winced when Freddie touched the wound. The brunet gave her a reprimanding look and began to clean her cut. Sam's blue eyes stared at Freddie's look of concentration, and was glad to know he cared so much.

"There, all better," said Freddie as he put the band-aid on.

He then moved his hand to caress her face. She sighed at the contact.

"Thank you," she said breathlessly.

"So beautiful," whispered Freddie as his fingers explored her facial features.

Sam's eyes slid shut, loving the way his slightly calloused hand felt against her skin. She and Freddie had the urge to kiss each other, but wasn't sure if it was a good idea. Sam opened her eyes and she was met with the sight of chocolate irises staring back at her. Against her will, one of her own hands cupped Freddie's cheek. Both began to lean, the urge to kiss each other outweighing their rational thoughts. Their lips barely brushed each other when the apartment's doorknob began to jiggle. They pulled away from each other quickly and took out their school books.

"I'm home Freddie!" announced Marissa as she opened the door. "Oh, I didn't know Samantha was here. Hello Samantha."

"Hi Mrs. Benson," said Sam feeling flustered.

"Well, I see you two are doing homework, so I'll go make you guys a snack," said Marissa happily as she went to the kitchen.

Sam and Freddie spared a glance at each other and blushed lightly. This was really starting to get out of hand.

Carly and Melanie were at the school's gym. The Seddie meeting was in full swing, and a large majority of the school was there. They looked in amazement; word about this spread really fast. Even Principal Franklin was a Seddie shipper.

"Hi everyone and welcome to the Seddie Club's first meeting!" said Carly.

"For those of you that are new and wondering what Seddie is, it's a mesh of the names Sam and Freddie," said Melanie.

"This club was established for those who think that Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett belong together," said Carly with a smile.

"And to keep the fangirl menace at bay," said Melanie. The crowd laughed.

"So to the members who have helped us with that mission today, I wanna say thanks!" said Carly happily.

"Unfortunately, we don't have classes with those two, so we can't help the way we want to," said Melanie. "That's why we have you guys!"

"But we have to keep this a secret," said Carly. "They don't know what Seddie means or what this club is about and we have to keep it that way."

"Yeah, they'd totally kill us if they knew about it," said Melanie with a nervous giggle.

Suddenly, the gym doors burst open, and Seddie shipper number 86 ran up to Carly and Melanie.

"Carly, Melanie, something's happened!" exclaimed Seddie shipper number 86.

"What happened?" they asked worriedly.

"Sam and Freddie were in a fight!" yelled Seddie shipper number 86.

"With each other?!" asked Melanie in a panic.

"No!" said Seddie shipper number 86.

She then told Carly and Melanie what happened. Carly and Melanie grew angry, and looked to the other Seddie shippers in attendance.

"It looks like we have another menace that needs to be kept at bay," said Carly with a frown.

"If all of the guys in attendance can keep the jealous boyfriends away while we girls take care of the fangirls we'd appreciate it," said Melanie while cracking her knuckles.

Everyone in the gym were in an uproar at hearing what happened to Sam and Freddie. It made them want to help this relationship grow a lot more. They hoped nothing like this ever happened again. If it did, they'd be more than ready to retaliate.

* * *

**Okay I'm gonna end it right there. I know y'all are so mad that I keep ruining Sam and Freddie's moment. Forgive me for that, but there's just so much more I want to add before they actually kiss. Also, I have to give a special shoutout to **_**axel100**_**. Practical and Reckless Freddie, as well as the fight scene, were suggestions given to me by axel, and I thought they were so good that they should be added. Practical and Reckless Freddie will be seen more in future chapters (hope that's okay). Thanks again for you input axel! I feel like this isn't one of the best chapters I've written, but it'll help me progress the story. Hope you can understand that. Now for review shoutouts:**

_**gamecheck**_

_**anna0927**_

_**ober22**_

_**4Christ**_

_**Invader Johnny**_

_**BugartheMage**_

_**breezybreeze**_

_**xXSeddieAndChannyXx**_

_**Ali**_

_**Little miss awesome (it won't add the dots for some reason sorry)**_

_**NickyNineDoors99**_

_**x3 sierra**_

_**Me**_

_**MissSteffy**_

_**musicluvr1221**_

_**Tomorrow's-Today**_

_**Good Graces**_

_**melly**_

_**kpfan72491**_

_**jnjluvsbooks32**_

_**trainwreck17**_

_**mizkntuhke**_

_**hartful13**_

_**DariusWOW**_

_**ToucanMan**_

_**SeddiexTwilight**_

_**Gabsikle**_

_**BlackaddictReader**_

_**Zoey101fanx**_

_**avianna-nece**_

_**pizza is purple**_

_**seddieluver27**_

_**axel100**_

_**NoToCreddieSeddieONLY**_

_**alexrussorules**_

_**theclumsyone5**_

**Once again, thank you all for supporting me and this story. Please review if you can, I'd really appreciate it. I already have chapter 14 outlined in my head, so hopefully I can get that up by at least Wednesday or Thursday. Don't hold me to that though because I have group projects and papers to write. Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter to you all ASAP. The support y'all give keeps me going =) See you all next update!**

**KuroiOokami89**


	16. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! Okay, I have some free time right now, so I said to myself, I said "Self?" and my self said "Hmm?" and I said "I should write this new chapter right?" and my self said "Yeah!" so here I am LOL. If you've seen **_**I Can Do Bad All By Myself (the play not the movie)**_**, then you know where I got that little dialogue thingy from =) **

**Anyway, I just have to say thank you for all of the support, as always. I love hearing what you guys and gals think, and I'm so so sorry for my continuous delay of the Seddie kiss. I have the chapter where that happens planned out in my head already, and that will most likely be the last chapter of the story. Soooo, that means this story is ending in maybe 2-3 chapters. Not sure yet, but I have a feeling that's how much longer this story will be. Well, I won't hold you up any longer, here's chapter 14! Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer:**__ iCarly and all related characters are property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made from this fic._

* * *

Marissa was in her kitchen watching the two teens in the living room do their homework. She was mentally kicking herself for walking in on such a groundbreaking moment. She had to admit, her little Fredward and Sam looked so cute together, just as Carly said.

Marissa had a talk with Nathan a few days ago, and Nathan accidentally (not) let slip of Freddie's feelings for the blonde. Marissa was shocked at first, but she knew Sam wasn't as bad as she wanted people to believe.

Then, a few days ago, Carly told Marissa about the Seddie Club, and Marissa was more than happy to help out. If it made her son happy to be with Sam, who was she to stop him? She accepted that her son was growing up, and she just wanted the best for him.

Freddie and Sam were busily doing their homework, still thinking about the kiss they almost shared. Reckless and Practical Freddie as well as Honest Sam were throwing tantrums like 3 year olds, and Ignorant Sam was doing a happy dance. Honest Sam had more of an urge to squash the tiny girl now more than ever. They'd occasionally glance at each other, only to catch eyes with the other, and turn away blushing more than before. The atmosphere was kind of awkward, not that either of them would admit it.

"Well, that's all of it," said Freddie as he closed his last textbook.

"Thanks," said Sam while throwing her books in her backpack.

"No problem Samantha," said Freddie while putting his books away as well.

"Well, I should get going-" began Sam.

"Wait!" exclaimed Marissa as she ran out of the kitchen.

Sam and Freddie looked at her weirdly.

"U-uh, wouldn't you like to stay for dinner Samantha?" asked Marissa.

"And eat fish loaf? No thanks crazy woman," said Sam while walking to the door.

"I have ham!" exclaimed Marissa.

Sam paused right before her hand touched the doorknob.

"Please don't joke with me," said Sam. "Fredwad knows how I am about meat."

"Don't remind me," said Freddie as he rolled his eyes.

Marissa ran into the kitchen, and when she came back out, Sam saw one of the juiciest hams she'd ever seen!

"Okay, I'm staying," said Sam as her mouth began to water.

"Great!" exclaimed Marissa happily. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour!"

Sam watched humorously as Marissa skipped into the kitchen with the large ham in her arms. The blonde couldn't wait to eat it. Freddie was smirking, and Practical and Reckless Freddie were doing happy dances, glad that their mom invited Sam to stay for dinner. They were even happier about eating something other than the jank stuff his mom called "food" any other time.

"So…" began Sam awkwardly.

"Well, make yourself at home," said Freddie. "I'll be in my room for a bit so you can watch some TV."

"Your mom probably blocked all of the good channels," said Sam apprehensively.

"Actually, I got her to unblock them," said Freddie as he handed the blonde the remote.

Sam immediately got comfortable on the couch like she usually did at Carly's. Freddie shook his head while smiling; the blonde would never change.

Not that he wanted her to, mind you.

Freddie left to his room so that he could do the workouts his dad told him to keep doing. He took off his shirt and wife beater, since he didn't want them to get sweaty. After making sure his door was closed, he began.

Sam was watching Girly Cow when Marissa walked into the living room and sat in the loveseat on the right side of the couch. She wondered what brought about Freddie's change in who he had feelings for. She remembered how Freddie would talk about Carly nonstop; what she did, what she wore to school, and other things that made him sound like such a lovesick boy. She still thought Carly was a nice girl, and such a good friend to Freddie and Sam. Marissa admired the dedication that Carly had to making sure that her two best friends were happy. It made Marissa happy that her son had such a caring best friend.

"So, how's school going so far Samantha?" asked Marissa, trying to make conversation.

"Call me Sam," said Sam. "I hear 'Samantha' enough from your son. It's driving me crazy."

"Okay, I apologize Sam," said Marissa with a kind smile.

"Thanks, Mrs. B," said Sam with a small smile of her own. "And school is going okay. Fredweird is helping me out with my homework."

"That's nice of him," said Marissa.

"Well, if I wanna graduate next year, I don't have much of a choice," said Sam.

"I'm glad to hear that you're dedicating yourself to your education Sam," said Marissa. "I know people say that you're nothing but a delinquent, but I know that you can be much better than that."

"Thanks," said Sam. "It's nice to know an adult feels that way."

"Doesn't your mom tell you that?" asked Marissa.

"No, she always talks about my sister Melanie," said Sam. "She thinks I might end up in jail like everyone else."

"Well, that's just so… so…" said Marissa trying to find the appropriate word.

"Jank?" provided Sam. "I know. It's okay though. I have my sister, Carly, and the dork. I'll be fine."

"I'm glad you feel that way," said Marissa happily. "And if you ever need an adult to talk to, you can come to me. I know I can be a bit… crazy, but I'm a good listener."

"Thanks Mrs. Benson," said Sam.

"Call me Marissa," said Marissa with a wink. Sam smiled.

Just then, a timer in the kitchen went off. Sam could smell the scent of ham wafting from the kitchen. Her stomach growled loudly.

"Oh! Dinner's just about ready!" said Marissa. "Can you please get Fredward for me?"

"Sure Marissa," said Sam as she got up from the couch.

Sam made her way through the Benson household looking for Freddie's room. Sam noticed all of the pictures hanging on the walls, and she couldn't help but stop and look. She saw many pictures of Freddie and Marissa together. In some, Freddie looked happy standing next to his mom, and in others, he looked annoyed. Sam chuckled to herself. She then saw some pictures of Freddie with a man that looked a lot like him. She figured that was his dad. She saw a picture of a small Freddie on his dad's shoulders, smiling happily into the camera and his dad looked proud. She couldn't help but think the two looked a lot alike now more than before.

She continued her quest to find Freddie's room while thinking of her own dad. She missed him so much. He never wrote or called, and that got her angry. Melanie would tell her how their dad was doing whenever she came to visit, but Sam wanted to _see_ the man, not hear through her sister what he's been up to. She finally found a room that had a Galaxy Wars poster on the front of the door. She rolled her eyes; Freddie was such a nerd.

"Fredhead?" called Sam as she knocked on the door.

No one responded.

"Come on dork, dinner's ready! I want ham already!" yelled Sam.

Still no response.

"Ugh, I swear he's gonna pay for this," said Sam to herself as she opened the door.

"Freddork, didn't you hear me-" began Sam.

The words died in her throat as she saw a shirtless Freddie. His back was to her as he was doing pull-ups. She was entranced at how the muscles moved with each up and down motion the brunet did. Music was blaring through the speakers that his PearPod was connected to, and Sam realized that was the reason why he didn't hear her.

"_Oh my gosh!_" squealed Honest Sam.

"_AAAHHHH! I'm more scarred for life!_" yelled Ignorant Sam as she covered her tiny eyes.

"_Turn around, turn around, turn around_," prayed Honest Sam as she crossed her fingers.

Sam was still rooted to the spot, watching the brunet shamelessly. Freddie finally dropped down from his pull-up bar and turned around. When he did, his eyes locked with Sam's wide blue ones.

"Samantha! I didn't hear you come in," said Freddie as he grabbed his towel and began to wipe sweat off of his upper body.

"_OH… MY…_" began Honest Sam, but couldn't finish because she fainted.

Sam watched with fascination as sweat rolled down from his neck to his toned torso. Freddie smirked as he began to wipe the sweat off more slowly. Sam noticed this, but couldn't turn away. She knew he was teasing her, but her eyes just wouldn't tear themselves away from his body. The brunet's smirk widened- was that drool coming out of the corner of her mouth?- as her shameless staring continued.

"Like what you see?" asked Freddie as he slightly flexed his muscles.

Sam nodded dumbly. Freddie chuckled a bit. He bet if he asked her if she wanted to go on a meat strike right now, she'd say yes.

"Sam?" called Marissa. "I was just checking to see- Oh, I'm sorry! I'll just wait for you both in the dining room!"

Marissa quickly scurried away, mentally kicking herself once more for interrupting them.

Sam was broken from her trance at hearing Marissa's rambling, and realized that she was staring and _drooling_ over Freddie. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree, and her mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish.

"U-uh… I-I… um…" said Sam.

Freddie looked at her expectantly, patiently waiting for her brain to catch up with her mouth. He couldn't help but find the situation funny. Realizing that it was going to take a while for the blonde to recover, he decided to say something.

"Tell my mom I'll be there in a bit. I'm just gonna shower real quick," he said as Sam's gaping continued.

"O-Okay," said Sam dumbly and quickly fled.

Once the door to his room closed and he could no longer hear Sam's footsteps, he laughed… _hard_. He'd never seen her so frazzled before, and it was just so hilarious. He grabbed the things he needed for his shower and proceeded to his bathroom, still laughing at what just happened.

Sam was sitting at the table with Marissa, still bright red in the face. Marissa couldn't help but laugh to herself. She'd never seen the confident girl look so flustered before. Deciding to help the girl feel more comfortable, and keep her head from exploding from so much blood being in her face, she gave the blonde a couple of pieces of ham. Sam took the plate gratefully, but still couldn't get the blood that rushed to her face to other parts of her body that might need it.

"_I'm not worthy_," said Honest Sam as she bowed in front of a shrine of a shirtless Freddie.

"_Sam! Why didn't you turn away?!_" asked Ignorant Sam as she washed her eyes for the 10th time. "_My eyes will never be the same again!_"

"_Shut up you stupid nub!_" yelled Honest Sam. "_I'm glad I got up in time to take some pictures! Such a beautiful specimen of the male species._"

"_Please shut up, both of you_," said Sam as she continued eating the ham.

Freddie walked into the dining room, and decided it'd be funny to walk by Sam. As he walked by, he caressed her shoulders, and Sam froze. The blush she thought was finally gone came back with reinforcements.

"_Damn him and that god-like body of his!_" thought Sam angrily.

"_Ha! I told you she liked it!_" said Honest Sam while pointing at Ignorant Sam.

"_Forget I said anything_," said Sam.

Freddie sat down across from Sam, and she relaxed a little. It was a little disconcerting to know that Freddie had a full view to her face. She wished the ground would just swallow her up whole.

"So have you talked to your father Freddie?" asked Marissa as she served her son a plate.

"Yeah," said Freddie. "It was an… interesting conversation."

"How come you never mention your dad?" asked Sam, overcome with curiosity.

"No one ever asked, so why bring it up?" replied Freddie. "Speaking of dads, what about yours Samantha?"

"He doesn't talk to me," said Sam. "He and my mom got a divorce when me and Melanie were 4. I never heard from him again."

"I'm so sorry to hear that Sam," said Marissa sadly.

"Well, it's his loss I guess," said Sam. "Besides, he always gave Melanie more attention than me anyway."

"It is his loss," said Marissa. "He's missing out on a wonderful, beautiful young woman."

"Thanks," said Sam as she blushed a little. "You're being awfully nice to me."

"Well, I just figured you might need an adult in your life that'd encourage you," said Marissa.

"I do. I have Spencer," said Sam.

"Yeah, but I thought you'd need more of a motherly figure," said Marissa.

Sam couldn't argue with that. Besides, it felt nice to have a woman in her life that'd listen to her and give her words of encouragement. She smiled a little, and it warmed both Marissa's and Freddie's hearts. He was glad his mom approved of Sam.

After dinner, Freddie decided that he'd wait with Sam at the bus stop. The sun was setting, and the soft colors of the sky were relaxing.

"Thanks again for helping with me with my homework," said Sam.

"No problem Samantha," said Freddie. "I'd do anything to keep you happy."

Sam blushed a bit. It was getting harder and harder to resist the brunet's charm. Everything he did and said to her was just so sincere. The walls she put up to keep herself from hurting again were softly beginning to crumble, and instead of being scared like before, she was beginning to welcome it. She knew she needed this, but something just kept holding her back from accepting what was going on.

"_If you just openly admit how you feel, you'll be fine_," said Honest Sam. "_Stop letting this idiot_"- she glared at Ignorant Sam- "_tell you otherwise._"

"_Something just doesn't feel right_," said Sam. "_I can't help but think something's gonna go wrong._"

"_Will you stop being so pessimistic?_" asked Honest Sam exasperatedly.

Before she could retort, the bus arrived. She turned to Freddie and the brunet was staring down at her.

"I hate that you're tall now," said Sam.

"Don't blame me, blame puberty," said Freddie.

They both laughed.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow dork," said Sam. "Thanks again."

"You're welcome Samantha," said Freddie. "Later."

Sam waved as she got on the bus. He watched the bus until it was no longer in sight. Sighing to himself, he made his way back inside Bushwell Plaza and up to his apartment. Marissa was clearing the table, and he decided to help her out. The two of them talked for a while, and Freddie was thankful that it wasn't about ticks, body inspections, or spraying him. He decided to turn in for the night, kissing his mom on the cheek lovingly.

Carly and Melanie were sitting in front of Carly's locker. They were making plans for the next Seddie Club meeting. Yesterday was such a success, and it was nice to know so many people felt the same way about Sam and Freddie as they did. She just wished that there weren't so many things in the way.

"I wanna take a nap," complained Melanie.

"First period hasn't even started," said Carly.

"I know," said Melanie. "I just feel so tired."

"I know what you mean," said Carly. "Who knew getting your sister and Freddie together was gonna be so hard?"

Both of them laughed.

Something in Carly's peripheral vision caught her attention. When she turned and took a good look, she saw Reuben, the boy who had a crush on Sam back when they were in junior high. She noticed he was passing out flyers to guys that were passing by. Curiosity got the better of her, and she and Melanie went to see what was going on.

"Hey Reuben," greeted Carly. "What are you doing?"

Reuben handed her a flyer, a huge smile on his face.

"'Sam Appreciation Club'?" questioned Carly.

"It's a club for people who like my raspberry soccer ball," said Reuben.

Carly just nodded, and she and Melanie walked away.

"Now we have to deal with fanboys?!" asked Melanie shocked.

"It just gets better and better doesn't it?" said Carly sarcastically. "At least the fanboys won't be as annoying as the fangirls. They know Sam would break their thumbs if they got too close."

"True," said Melanie. "But we know that they exist. You never know if one of them might actually grow a pair and try to approach her."

"If that happened, Sam would break their thumbs," said Carly as she laughed. "And if Freddie's there, he might break them in half."

"Touché," said Melanie, laughing as well. "We have to make a memo to remind the other Seddie shippers at the next meeting."

At that moment, Sam and Freddie arrived.

"What are you two laughing at?" asked Sam.

"Nothing," said Carly.

"Hey guys," greeted Melanie.

"What's up?" greeted Freddie back.

Before they could strike up a general conversation, the bell rang signaling that first period was about to start. They said their goodbyes, and went to their classes. Sam felt proud to actually have her homework done, and her teachers were surprised that she'd actually done it.

Lunchtime came around, and Sam was alone at her locker. Well, at least she thought she was. She told the others that she'd meet them in the cafeteria. She felt a presence behind her, so she turned around. It turned out to be none other than Jonah.

"Hey there Sam," said Jonah with a smirk.

"What do you want?" sneered Sam.

"I thought you'd be more happy to see me," said Jonah with mock hurt.

"Again, what do you want?" bit out Sam through clenched teeth.

"I want you back," said Jonah.

"And you think I want you?" said Sam as she laughed.

Jonah took a step closer to her and Sam's muscles tensed, ready to defend herself if necessary.

"I don't care if you do or not," said Jonah. "I'm gonna get what I want either way."

Before Sam could question him, he grabbed her and kissed her. Sam's eyes widened in shock and she tried to push him away. Jonah noticed and his grip on her tightened.

Freddie went to the area of their lockers. Sam was taking way too long, and he as well as the others in their group was beginning to worry. Sam _never_ missed lunch.

"Samantha? What's taking you-" began Freddie but stopped at what he saw.

Sam froze at hearing Freddie's voice. Jonah pulled away from her and smirked. Freddie stood there, shaking with suppressed anger. He turned abruptly and walked away.

"Freddie!" called Sam, but he was already gone.

"If I can't have you, then no one else can either," said Jonah and walked away.

Sam stood there, shocked and angry. Tears began to fill her eyes as she slid down to the floor, staring at nothing in particular. Thanks to Jonah, the one guy she considered her best friend as well as the one helping her break down her barriers, hated her. Freddie's face flashed in her mind, and she saw all of the hurt and anger that was in his eyes. The tears began to fall, and she felt helpless to stop them.

"Sam?" called Carly as she and Melanie got closer to the blonde.

"Oh my God! Sam!" exclaimed Melanie. "What happened?!"

Sam just sat there in a daze, the tears continuing to fall as her mind kept repeating '_Freddie hates you now_.' Her tears began to fall quicker, and Carly and Melanie sat with the fiery blonde. Both of them embraced Sam, and all of the emotions Sam bottled up burst through. She sobbed as Carly and Melanie tried to soothe her. Memories of her and Freddie arguing and laughing began hitting her, and she cried more.

"_What am I going to do without him?_" was the only thought going through her mind.

Freddie left Ridgeway, too angry to face Sam. How could she let Jonah do that?! Did she want him back? So many things were running through his head and it was making him angrier. He didn't think he could face her again. The kissed he just witnessed a few minutes ago replayed in his mind's eye, and his heart broke all over again. He ran from Ridgeway all the way to Bushwell, knowing his mom was at work. He took the stairs 3 by 3, making it to the 8th floor in record time. He roughly opened the door to his apartment and slammed it shut, the door shaking from the force of the slam. He went to the only place he could find solace, the fire escape. He took his PearPod with him and sat on the metal stairs. He looked up to the sky, which was such a clear blue today; it reminded him of Sam's mesmerizing blue eyes. All of the anger and hurt he bottled up finally got to him, and a tear fell from his eye.

He never loved someone as much as he loved Sam. What was he going to do without her?

* * *

**Okay, I'm gonna stop there. This was so hard for me to write. Isn't Jonah such an asshole? What do you guys and gals think of this chapter? Drop a review and let me know. Review shoutouts go to:**

_**Alice Rose Winter**_

_**Good Graces**_

_**trainwreck17**_

_**4Christ**_

_**MissSteffy**_

_**Ultimatereader14**_

_**deviocity**_

_**Invader Johnny**_

_**little miss awesome**_

_**DariusWOW**_

_**NoToCreddieSeddieONLY**_

_**theclumsyone5**_

_**ForgottenLovedOne**_

_**misstu**_

_**Stressy-Jess**_

_**alexrussorules**_

_**smileyBAM03**_

_**x3 sierra**_

_**MythScavenger**_

_**mizkntuhke**_

_**anna0927**_

_**sweetpotatochip197**_

_**NickyNineDoors99**_

_**ksalxo**_

_**melly**_

_**girlbrighteyes**_

_**hartful13**_

_**xXSeddieAndChannyXx**_

_**SeddiexTwilight**_

_**xxiCarlyFanxx**_

_**Brenna411**_

_**gamecheck**_

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Next update will probably be Sunday or Monday. Don't know yet. But be on the lookout for the next update 'kay? See you all next update!**

**KuroiOokami89**


	17. Chapter 15

**Back by popular demand, I'm here to give you chapter 15 of _iGet Revenge_! The response I've gotten has been so awesome, so I decided to update earlier than I promised. I was trying to hold off this chapter for a while since I just posted a few days ago and because this is means that there's only 1 chapter left. But since you all wanted an update, who am I to deny that? Besides, I promised to update either today or tomorrow anyway. I know that people were hoping for a resolution this chapter, but there isn't (sorry). If I were to do that, the story would end this chapter, and that's not what I wanted.**

**THIS IS AN IMPORTANT NOTE: Ultimatereader14 has contacted me saying that people are still flaming his/her story. So from what I've gathered, someone copying a story, even accidentally, is one of the worst things to do on this site. As I mentioned before, Ultimatereader14 already apologized and we've worked everything out. Please stop flaming his/her story; all I asked was to get credit for the idea, and Ultimatereader has done that, so I'm content. Ultimate, if you're reading this, I've tried, but if people keep flaming your story, there's nothing I can do. I'm sorry. **

**Now I present chapter 15. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: **__iCarly and all related characters are the property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made from this fic._

* * *

Freddie arrived at Ridgeway the next day, feeling extremely depressed and angry. He ignored everything around him, too busy wallowing in his misery. Practical and Reckless Freddie were sulking as well; it was not a good day. He wouldn't even talk to his mom when she got home yesterday. When he got to his locker, he saw Carly and Melanie talking to each other. Both of them looked worried; Sam was nowhere to be found.

"Jonah ruined everything!" exclaimed Carly in a hush.

"I think we can salvage this," replied Melanie. "I'm sure if we tell Freddie what happened, he'd understand."

"Let's hope so," said Carly.

When Sam finally calmed down enough, she told Carly and Melanie what happened. Carly and Melanie were ready to hunt Jonah down, but the coward was nowhere to be found. Sam told Melanie she wasn't going to come to school today. Melanie was angry, but understood why.

Melanie saw Freddie from the corner of her eye, and was ready to approach the brunet, but the bell rang. She sighed, and she and Carly made their way to their first period class.

Freddie sighed when he heard the bell ring. He wasn't sure if he wanted to face Sam just yet. He still felt so angry, and he knew they'd fight. So when he arrived to English, he was relieved that Sam wasn't there. When she didn't arrive to their other classes, he felt a little worried, but still felt glad she wasn't there. It was lunchtime, and he was at his locker putting away books he didn't need.

"There you are Benson," said a voice that sounded a lot like Sam said.

Freddie froze.

When he turned around, he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. It was Melanie, and she was standing behind him with her arms crossed. He had to admit, she looked as intimidating as Sam usually did.

"Hey Melanie," said Freddie, still depressed. "Look, I got an AV Club thing, so I gotta-"

"Don't start making excuses Freddie," said Melanie standing in front of Freddie. "We've gotta talk about what happened yesterday and you know it."

"Melanie I don't have time-" began Freddie.

"You're gonna make time," said Melanie as she dragged Freddie to the cafeteria.

The two made it to where Carly was sitting in the large cafeteria. She made sure to pick a secluded spot so that they could talk in private.

"Oh, you found him. That's good," said Carly.

"It wasn't easy," said Melanie as she made Freddie sit between them.

"Look can we make this quick?" said Freddie. "I have an AV thing to go to."

"Freddie, there's no AV thing. I asked other members already in case you tried to make that excuse," said Carly triumphantly.

"Damn," muttered Freddie.

"Anyway, we're not here to talk about AV crap," said Melanie. "We're here to talk about my sister."

"Freddie, you've gotta stop acting so depressed. It's annoying," said Carly. "Do you even know what happened?"

"I saw enough to know," said Freddie angrily.

"Ugh, boys and their assumptions," said Melanie as she rolled her eyes. "Jonah kissed Sam. Not the other way around."

"You don't have to make excuses for her," said Freddie as the kiss flashed through his mind again.

Carly slapped Freddie. His eyes widened in shock and Carly was shaking the sting from her hand.

"Sorry," said Carly, "but you're totally acting ignorant right now."

"She's right," said Melanie. "I mean think about it, would Sam really go back to someone who tried to kiss her best friend?"

"She knows how big of a jerk Jonah is," said Carly. "Sam said that Jonah grabbed her and kissed her to make sure you saw."

"You mean, he wanted me out of the picture?" asked Freddie, his anger increasing tenfold.

"Uh, pretty much," said Melanie like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That bastard," said Freddie shaking with rage.

"Calm down Freddie," said Carly, patting his back soothingly.

Freddie got up abruptly and left the two girls sitting at the table in confusion. They looked at each other, then smiled.

"Mission accomplished," said Melanie happily.

"I can't wait till they finally get together!" squealed Carly.

Freddie was storming through the cafeteria, his eyes scanning every face carefully. He heard some loud, obnoxious laughter, and his head snapped in the direction of the annoying sound. He then smiled evilly. Practical and Reckless Freddie were rubbing their hands together evilly and smirking.

"Yeah, you've totally should've seen his face!" said Jonah. "He looked so heartbroken."

"So you think Sam will take you back now?" asked one of Jonah's friends.

"If she doesn't, at least she'll be alone," said Jonah. "If I can't have her, that nerd of a friend of hers can't either. Besides, she owes me."

"Really now?" asked a malicious voice from behind him.

Jonah's friends cowered in fear as they saw where the voice came from. Jonah looked at them weirdly.

"Yeah real-" he said as he turned around.

Jonah froze before he could finish. Freddie stood behind him, his arms crossed and a smirk of pure evil on his face.

"O-Oh, hey Freddo," said Jonah nervously. "H-How's it going?"

Freddie's smirk widened.

"_Squirm, little worm_," said Reckless Freddie evilly. Practical Freddie couldn't agree more.

"Well, we gotta go Jonah," said one of Jonah's friends in a rushed tone. "See ya!"

Soon, it was only Jonah left at the table. He glared at his supposed "friends", but his attention quickly turned back on the tall brunet standing behind him. Jonah turned around to fully face Freddie, a smirk of his own on his face. He wasn't about to show that he was afraid.

"So, you're still mad that Sam kissed me?" asked Jonah with an air of superiority. "I mean, how could she resist? I knew she'd come crawling back to me sooner or later."

He then realized that maybe he shouldn't have said that. Freddie's eyes hardened and his expression darkened. He then grabbed Jonah by the scruff of his collar and lifted the boy off the ground.

"You wanna say that again?" asked Freddie in a low growl.

"U-Uh," was all that Jonah could say.

Freddie pushed Jonah against the wall hard. Jonah's head knocked into the wall, and he became dazed. Freddie got in Jonah's face and sneered at the boy.

"How dare you?" said Freddie in a low voice.

"W-What?" asked Jonah, still dazed.

"How dare you?!" growled Freddie loudly.

A crowd began to form around the two boys, but Freddie couldn't care less. All he saw was the boy he had against the wall. Carly and Melanie were in the crowd and were smiling evilly at Jonah. If only Sam were here to see it.

"Sam went through a lot because of you," said Freddie angrily.

"She shouldn't have Wedgie Bounced me! Why do you care about that bitch anyway?! She's a good for nothing she-devil!" said Jonah angrily, finally finding his voice.

Freddie got angrier and began to pummel the boy. All Freddie could see was red, and he couldn't hear the pleading voices of those around him telling to stop. When he finally felt satisfied, he dropped the boy to the ground.

"I care because I love her," growled Freddie. "Stay away from Sam or next time, it'll be much worse."

He then turned to leave, and the crowd easily parted.

"And if you think the Wedgie Bounce was bad, wait until she sees you," said Freddie over his shoulder.

Carly and Melanie looked at each other worriedly. They didn't think that Freddie would beat Jonah up _that_ bad. The bastard deserved it though. Then they squealed because Freddie admitted to loving Sam!

"If only Sam was here," said Carly dejectedly.

"I wish she was here too," said Melanie. "She's not gonna believe this. Maybe I should've recorded it on my phone or something."

Sam was in her room, lying down feeling depressed. She still couldn't believe that bastard Jonah! The next time she saw him, she swore to kick his ass. If he thought the Wedgie Bounce was bad, wait until he felt her wrath.

"_I miss Freddie_," said Honest Sam sadly while looking through her scrapbook of Freddie's pictures.

"_Me too_," said Sam.

"_You shouldn't care that much_," said Ignorant Sam. "_Why do you anyway_?"

"_I don't know_," replied Sam.

"_It's time you stopped lying to yourself_," said Honest Sam. "_Just admit it already._"

"_I don't wanna_," said Sam.

"_Sam, the games need to end_," said Honest Sam. "_Freddie isn't gonna wait around forever for us you know. Just admit it already for goodness sake!_"

"_Admit what_?" asked Ignorant Sam. Then realization dawned upon her. "_Sam… don't…_"

"_I have to_," said Sam. "_You saw Carly waited too long and missed her chance. I don't want that to happen._"

She then took a deep breath to brace herself.

"_I have feelings for Freddie._"

"_You don't know that_," said Ignorant Sam.

"_Oh brother_," said Honest Sam.

Honest Sam then proceeded to show Sam memories of her and Freddie throughout the years. Memories of them arguing, pranking each other, laughing, and sharing glances started flashing through Sam's mind. Even memories of the two of them hanging out together without Carly surfaced. She and Freddie had such good times together. Though they did have their low points, they always managed to come out of it together and get closer. They helped each other in ways they wouldn't have done when they first met back in 6th grade. Freddie had unknowingly grew on her over the years, but she didn't feel as mad about it as she thought she would've. Sam then realized why.

"_I love him_," said Sam with a bit of surprise in her voice.

Suddenly, Ignorant Sam started shrinking again.

"_No!_" she yelled as her voice got higher the shorter she got. "_You're gonna regret this!_"

"_I'll take care of her_," said Honest Sam. "_Just go away already! Your ignorance is no longer needed._"

Then Ignorant Sam disappeared. Sam had never felt so free. It was good to admit it to herself because it was a start. Whenever she told herself or someone else she liked Freddie, she would always think of it as more friendly than anything else.

"_Finally!_" said Honest Sam.

"_How is admitting it gonna help me again?_" questioned Sam.

"_Because now you can tell Freddie how you feel and we can live happily ever after!_" said Honest Sam happily.

"_Okay, we all know that's not how we'd say something like that, especially to the dork_," said another voice.

"_Oh! You're here!_" said Honest Sam as she jumped up and down.

"_Another voice?_" asked Sam. "_I thought I was finally free of at least having 2 voices in my head._"

"_I'm Proud Sam_," said the voice. "_Look I'm glad that everything is out in the open with us, but there's no way we're gonna be that mushy with the nub._"

"_You know what? I like you_," said Sam.

"_She is better than the ignorant one_," said Honest Sam.

"_I am pretty awesome_," said Proud Sam.

The three of them laughed.

"_So what are we gonna do about telling the dipthong?_" asked Proud Sam.

"_We'll just talk to him tomorrow_," said Honest Sam.

"_I guess that's okay_," said Sam.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

"Sam?"

It was Melanie.

"Come in," called Sam.

"Hey," said Melanie as she walked in with a plate of ham. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah," replied Sam. She took the ham and ate it happily.

"Good," said Melanie with a sigh of relief. "You wouldn't believe what happened at school today."

"Really?" asked Sam, ready to hear what happened.

"Freddie beat up Jonah," said Melanie.

"What?!" exclaimed Sam.

"Yeah, me and Carly told Freddie what really happened," said Melanie. "He totally flipped out."

"It was nice of him to stand up for me, but I can handle myself," said Sam.

"_Damn straight_," said Proud Sam.

"But Freddie said he did it because he loves you!" squealed Melanie happily.

"_WHAT?!_" exclaimed Sam, Proud Sam, and Honest Sam at the same time.

"It was so awesome!" exclaimed Melanie. "Jonah got beat up badly."

"Aww, I wish I could've seen it," said Sam dejectedly. "It was probably like an MMA fight. Did you record it?"

"I knew I should've!" exclaimed Melanie.

"So what happened after that?" inquired Sam.

"Principal Franklin called Freddie to his office," said Melanie. "But Freddie didn't get suspended. Just detention for a week."

"Good," said Sam.

"Why?" asked Melanie.

"I'm gonna tell Freddie I have feelings for him," said Sam after a bit of hesitation.

Melanie screamed loudly. Sam, Proud Sam, and Honest Sam covered their ears. Hopefully hearing aids weren't in their future.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you Sam!" said Melanie as she jumped up and down on Sam's bed.

"Uh, thanks," said Sam awkwardly.

"It's about time you two got together," said Melanie. "You both are taking way too long."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sam indignantly.

"Nothing," said Melanie. "Anyway, I'm glad you're gonna be back in school. We missed you."

"As you should've," said Sam proudly.

"Well, here's your homework," said Melanie as she reached into her backpack.

"I don't wanna do homework," whined Sam.

"Just because you missed school doesn't mean you're gonna miss homework," said Melanie with a smirk.

"Ugh, fine," said Sam.

Melanie smiled happily as she left out of the room. She couldn't wait to tell Carly about this development! Everything seemed to finally fall into place.

That, however was very short lived.

Freddie arrived at school the next day, ready to sort everything out with Sam. He was ready to admit his love for the crazy blonde, and couldn't wait anymore. He arrived extra early, going over what he was going to say. Practical and Reckless Freddie were just as frazzled as he was. What would he say that'd keep him from driving Sam away? Freddie's thoughts were going a mile a minute, and it really wasn't helping his mood.

"Hey there Freddie," came a female voice from behind him.

Freddie froze in his tracks. It couldn't be _her_ of all people.

"Valerie," said Freddie as he turned around.

There Valerie stood, and Freddie noticed she changed a lot since the last time he saw her. She lost some of the weight she had before, and she was a little taller. Other than that, she pretty much looked the same.

"I've missed you," said Valerie seductively as she approached Freddie.

"If only the feeling was mutual," said Freddie sarcastically. This really isn't what he needed to deal with right now.

"Come on Freddie, you know you've missed me too," said Valerie as she ran a finger along his arm.

"Don't touch me," said Freddie feeling disgusted.

"Why? Like it too much?" asked Valerie as she ignored his order.

"It makes my skin crawl," said Freddie icily.

Valerie pushed Freddie against the lockers and looked into his eyes.

"You know you want me Freddie," said Valerie with persistence.

Freddie then turned the tables and pushed her against the lockers. His chocolate eyes stared into hers with hatred evident in them.

"I wouldn't want a fudge bag like you," said Freddie through clenched teeth.

While he was telling Valerie to back off, Sam was watching in the distance. She couldn't necessarily hear what they were saying, but she could see the smile on Valerie's face. The proximity of Freddie's body to Valerie's didn't sit well in Sam. The brunet and redhead looked way to couple-y at that moment. Sam's expression turned angry.

"Stay away from me," said Freddie. "I don't want to see you again."

He then turned and saw Sam standing down the hall. His expression changed and he began to move toward Sam. Sam shook her head, telling Freddie not to go near her, and the fiery blonde ran. Freddie looked at Valerie, his expression and mood soured, and he walked away. Valerie's smile was still planted on her face, feeling accomplished.

Sam ran as fast as she could through the halls, she heard Freddie calling her, but she didn't want to face him. How could she even think she stood a chance with Freddie?

"Samantha wait!" yelled Freddie.

She cursed how much faster Freddie had gotten thanks to his time with his dad. She looked around, and thankfully, there was a girl's bathroom coming up. She quickly ran inside and heard Freddie skid to a halt in front of the door.

"Samantha! Come out!" called Freddie as he knocked on the door.

"Go away!" yelled Sam.

"We need to talk," said Freddie.

"There's nothing to talk about!" exclaimed Sam. "Just go back to your girlfriend and we can all live in peace."

"She's not my girlfriend!" yelled Freddie. "Please come out Samantha."

"Don't lie to me!" said Sam angrily. "Just go away."

"But Sam-" began Freddie.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE YOU JERK!" yelled Sam.

Freddie's face fell at hearing that. Why was everything going wrong? Why didn't people like the fact that he was in love with Sam? Now everything was ruined because of idiotic people like Jonah and Valerie. He left without another word, angry with the world. Why couldn't things be easy when it came to them?

Sam peeked out of the girl's room and noticed that the brunet was gone. She sighed in relief, thankful he wasn't as persistent as he usually was. She was so angry at Freddie; how dare he try to deny what she saw!

"_Sam, calm down_," said Honest Sam.

"_Yeah, the nub isn't all that appealing anyway_," said Proud Sam.

"_You're not helping!_" said Honest Sam.

"_Well what do you expect? I'm her pride_," said Proud Sam.

"_Damn it, you're right_," said Honest Sam.

"_How could I think that he really meant what he said?_" said Sam. "_I should've known he wasn't really in love with me. Besides, how do I know Melanie wasn't lying when she told me that stuff yesterday?_"

"_Why would she lie?_" asked Honest Sam.

"_Maybe she still likes the nub and wants him for herself_," said Proud Sam.

"_You're really not helping_," said Honest Sam. "_Besides that just sounds crazy._"

The bell rang, signaling that classes were about to begin. Sam stepped out of the girl's room cautiously. Ensuring the coast was clear, she went to class.

When she walked into Ms. Briggs's room, she froze. How could she forget she has _all_ of her classes with Freddie?! Looking at the expression on his face, he wasn't the happiest person in the world right now. Sam decided to sit on the other side of the room; she didn't want to deal with him.

The rest of the day went by with Sam avoiding Freddie; she didn't even sit with Freddie, Carly and Melanie at lunch. Melanie and Carly looked at each other with a frown. What happened now?

"Why haven't you two made up already?" asked Melanie.

"Yeah, why isn't Sam sitting with us?" asked Carly.

"I don't wanna talk about it," said Freddie angrily.

Melanie and Carly dropped the subject for now.

The end of the school day finally came, and Sam went home before Carly could say bye. Freddie glared at the blonde's retreating form. He couldn't believe she actually avoided him for the whole day!

All of this drama was really getting out of hand. It needed to end.

* * *

**Okay, I'm gonna end it right here. I'm sorry for not having them make up here, but as I mentioned last chapter, the Seddie kiss is the last chapter of the story, so everything will be resolved next chapter. I can't believe this story is almost over! It makes me kind of sad, but proud at the same time. Drop a review letting me know what you all thought of this chapter. Review shoutouts go to:**

**_CND_**

**_little miss awesome_**

**_breezybreeze_**

**_theclumsyone5_**

**_alexrussorules_**

**_aussiegal18_**

**_xx-SamxFreddie-xx_**

**_GiRlSmAkEbOyScRy_**

**_musicluvr1221_**

**_ForgottenLovedOne_**

**_hartful13_**

**_MythScavenger_**

**_smileyBAM03_**

**_melly_**

**_4Christ_**

**_x3 sierra_**

**_sweetpotatochip197_**

**_mizkntuhke_**

**_seddie lover_**

**_Awesomechicky_**

**_Invader Johnny_**

**_trainwreck17_**

**_ober22_**

**_NoToCreddieSeddieONLY_**

**_jarcielle36_**

**_GirlfromVenus123_**

**_SeddiexTwilight_**

**_misstu_**

**_*^#ALLY#^*_**

**_NickyNineDoors99_**

**_BlackaddictReader_**

**_Zoey101fanx_**

**_MissSteffy_**

**_DariusWOW_**

**_Purple xx_**

**_The Laugher1234_**

**_Angelrock444_**

**_Just Another Random Reader_**

**_Bartsim18_**

**_dothepepperminttwist (thanks for reviewing every chapter!)_**

**Thanks for the support as always. The final chapter is in the works, but I don't know if I wanna post it as soon as it's done. I'm very attached to this story, and I don't want to see it end LOL. I'll update again sometime this week hopefully. See you all next update!**

**KuroiOokami89**


	18. Chapter 16: The Final Chapter

**Here we are… the last chapter of **_**iGet Revenge**_**. I'm sad because this is ending, but I feel so accomplished and proud of this story =) I know none of you want this story to end, and trust me, I don't either, but if I try to drag this story out any more, it won't be as good. As the saying goes "quality over quantity" right? I won't hold any of you up any longer. Here's chapter 16, the final chapter. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: **__iCarly and all related characters are the property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made from this fic._

* * *

Months passed by, and Freddie and Sam were still not talking to each other. Sam still avoided Freddie like the plague, and the brunet closed himself off to everyone. Carly and Melanie were growing increasingly frustrated with the two; this wasn't how things were supposed to turn out!

After finding out what happened with Valerie, Carly and Melanie called an emergency Seddie Club meeting. The two girls reprimanded every single member for not being as dedicated to the cause as they were supposed to be. The members swore to be more vigilant, and as a result, Seddie shippers were patrolling every hall on every floor, ensuring nothing that happened with Valerie and Jonah happened again.

Sam found out the truth about what happened with Valerie and Freddie that day. Melanie was the one who informed her about it. Saying that Sam was angry would be an understatement. People were surprised to see Valerie in school the next day, battered and bruised. Sam had a look of satisfaction on her face when looking at the damage she'd done to the girl. Valerie never approached Freddie again after that.

Sam never apologized to Freddie though. Being the stubborn girl she is, she felt that she didn't owe the tech producer anything. She had urges to approach the sulking brunet, but would stomp them down because she knew that their interaction wouldn't end well.

The tension between Sam and Freddie became so bad that Sam decided to take a break from doing iCarly. As a result, Melanie took her place, but pretended to be Sam so that the viewers wouldn't think that anything was wrong. Carly and Freddie were surprised at how well Melanie could act like Sam, but Freddie missed his blonde headed demon.

"Sam, this is stupid," said Melanie after coming home from doing another iCarly webshow. "I can't keep pretending to be you."

"Come on Mel, you're doing a great job," said Sam.

"No! I'm not doing this anymore," said Melanie, putting her foot down. "All of this hostility between you and Freddie is getting out of control and I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

"Whoa, calm down Mel," said Sam.

"I can't!" exclaimed Melanie as she breathed heavily. "I don't understand why you two haven't just made up and moved on already."

Sam remained silent.

"_She's right you know_," said Honest Sam.

"_Why should we apologize to the dork?_" asked Proud Sam.

"_Have I told you that you're not helping?_" asked Honest Sam pinching the bridge of her nose.

"_Yeah, but did you expect any less from me?_" retorted Proud Sam.

Honest Sam sighed.

"Melanie, I already told you," said Sam as she sighed. "He's a jerk and he isn't serious about anything he said. If he was, wouldn't he be trying harder?"

"Samantha Puckett," said Melanie angrily.

Sam inwardly flinched.

"Do you have _any_ idea of how hard that boy has tried?!" asked Melanie incredulously. "The only reason he stopped is because you won't go anywhere near him!"

"I have my reasons," said Sam as she looked away.

"Ugh, what would it take for you to know that the boy is serious?!" asked Melanie at her wit's end.

"It doesn't matter," said Sam. "He's probably moved on already. He has lots of girls that are willing to date him now."

"So that's it? You're giving up?" asked Melanie. "I thought you liked him!"

"I love him!" yelled Sam.

Melanie's eyes widened.

"But I know things will never work between us," said Sam solemnly. "We're too different. I love him too much to see him get hurt by me."

"I don't know if you've noticed, but he's been hurting everyday for the past 4 months," said Melanie. "You're hurting him now, and you're sitting here sulking like you're the only victim."

"Please leave Melanie," said Sam, her voice dead.

"But Sam-" started Melanie.

"Just go," said Sam. "I want to be alone."

Melanie nodded wordlessly and left her sister's room. Sam lied on her bed and silent tears poured from her eyes. It hurt not speaking to Freddie, and it hurt more that she was intentionally avoiding him, but she felt it was for the best.

Carly was in her room relaxing when her phone rang.

"Hello?" said Carly.

"Carly! This is getting bad!" said Melanie.

"Wait, what's wrong?" asked Carly in a panic.

"Sam loves Freddie," said Melanie. "But she's given up on the possibility of them being together."

"No! She can't do that!" said Carly. "They'll be miserable for the rest of their lives!"

"Exactly!" said Melanie. "We can't sit on the sidelines and watch anymore. We need to start making things happen."

"You're right," said Carly. "I hate seeing my two best friends so miserable."

"I know," said Melanie. "It breaks my heart every time I look at Sam."

"When we go back to school, we'll start setting things up," said Carly.

"Alright," said Melanie.

The two hung up and Carly looked up at her ceiling, a contemplative look on her face. She really hoped everything worked out in the end.

Freddie arrived at school that Monday, still in the slump he was in for the past four months. Sam always sat on the opposite side of the room, and he missed her presence. He missed their banter and the way she'd flush when he'd flatter her. It was so easy to make her blush. He smiled as memories of a flustered Sam flashed through his mind.

Damn, he missed her a lot.

His days went by in the same monotonous routine, and he was getting tired of not talking to Sam. He hated the fact that she stopped doing iCarly with them too. Don't get him wrong, iCarly was still fun to do, but it wasn't the same without Sam.

"Freddie, we need to talk," said Carly as she and Melanie approached the brooding brunet during lunch.

"What is it now?" asked Freddie, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"We're tired of you and Sam acting like this," said Melanie.

"What do you want me to do? She doesn't want anything to do with me," said Freddie.

"You just need to tell her how you feel," said Carly.

"How am I supposed to do that if she won't talk to me?" asked Freddie feeling annoyed.

"We have a plan, but you told me not to interfere," replied Carly as she looked at her fingernails nonchalantly.

"Because it's none of your business," snapped Freddie.

Carly glared at Freddie.

"Sorry," said Freddie as he sighed and rubbed his temples. "I'm tired of all this drama."

"Then let us help," said Carly. "We only want you and Sam to be happy."

"Fine," said Freddie with a resigned voice. "What did you have in mind?"

"Leave it to the Seddie shippers!" said Melanie happily.

"What do they have to do with this?" asked Freddie.

"A lot," replied Carly. "We'll get everything set up for you. All you have to do is figure out what you're going to say to Sam."

"Sounds easy enough," said Freddie.

"For us, yes," said Melanie. "For you, no. Do you already know what you want to say to my sister?"

"Well…" began Freddie. "Not exactly."

"Well, figure it out then!" said Carly. "We have work to do, so we'll catch you later!"

"Um, okay," said Freddie.

He waved to the two girls as they left. What the hell did he just get himself into?

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Melanie as she and Carly sat in the Groovy Smoothie after school.

"I don't know yet," said Carly.

The girls sat there, both thinking hard of what they could do to get Freddie and Sam together.

"Pep Rally!" exclaimed Carly.

"What?" asked Melanie feeling confused.

"Pep Rally is coming up in a week right?" asked Carly.

"Yeah…" said Melanie hesitantly.

"Freddie can tell Sam during Pep Rally!" said Carly happily.

"I'm afraid I don't follow," said Melanie, still feeling confused.

"Freddie can tell Sam how he feels in front of the entire school! Maybe that'd show Sam how serious Freddie is about being with her!" said Carly triumphantly.

"I see! That's genius!" said Melanie. "How are we gonna accomplish that though?"

"Leave it to me," said Carly.

Both smiled as they drank their smoothies, happy that they finally thought of something. They were so happy that they even bought a bagel from T-Bo.

"_What am I gonna say to Sam?_" asked Freddie.

"_Just tell her how you feel_," said Practical Freddie.

"_Just kiss her_," said Reckless Freddie. "_That should be more than enough of a message._"

"_I'm not gonna do what Jonah did_," said Freddie angrily. Just thinking about what Jonah did had him angry beyond words.

"_Well, we could just wing it_," suggested Reckless Freddie.

"_I don't think that'd be a good idea_," said Practical Freddie. "_We need to think this through._"

"_He's right_," admitted Freddie.

So Freddie sat in his room for the rest of the day, thinking of what to say to Sam. Hours passed, and it was time for him to get some sleep, but he didn't manage to think of anything. He cursed himself as he got comfortable in his bed and slept.

Carly and Melanie arrived at school extra early the next day. They were more than ready to end the drama between the other two people in their little clique. Carly and Melanie made their way to Principal Franklin's office, and he was more than happy to see them.

"What can I help you girls with?" asked Principal Franklin.

"Well…" began Melanie.

Carly told Principal Franklin of their plan to finally get Freddie and Sam together. Being the Seddie shipper he was, Principal Franklin was more than happy to agree with their plan. Carly smiled as Principal Franklin approved what they had planned, and she hugged the man happily. Principal Franklin chuckled and let the girls go.

"It's good to have Seddie shippers in high places," said Carly.

"I totally agree," said Melanie.

Sam was walking through the halls of Ridgeway aimlessly. She missed Freddie so much, but couldn't bring herself to approach the brunet. She sighed to herself; she was acting like such a coward.

"_You're not a coward, you're just protecting yourself_," said Proud Sam.

"_You're totally being a coward Sam_," scolded Honest Sam. "_You know what really happened between Freddie and Valerie, so why are you acting like this?_"

"_You don't have to answer her Sam_," said Proud Sam.

"_You're acting like a total nub_," said Honest Sam. "_You're being more of a hindrance than help._"

"_Hello? I'm pride remember?_" said Proud Sam.

"_Anyway, I think I know why you're acting like this Sam_," said Honest Sam. "_You're afraid, aren't you?_"

Sam stopped dead in her tracks.

"_That's it, isn't it?_" asked Honest Sam. "_Melanie was right! You're afraid!_"

Sam remained silent and began walking again.

What she didn't realize was that she was near Freddie's locker, and she ran right into the brunet.

"Watch where you're going!" yelled Sam as she rubbed her head.

"Samantha?" questioned Freddie.

Sam's heart stopped for a minute. She looked up and her eyes locked with Freddie's beautiful chocolate ones. Neither of them said anything for a while. Freddie's fingers itched to touch the beautiful young woman in front of him. His eyes drank every inch of her, from the shiny blonde hair to the red and black Converse sneakers on her feet. Sam's eyes roved over every part of Freddie's body, wondering if the muscles on his body felt as wonderful as they looked. The pair's eyes clashed again, and Sam could see many emotions flash through the brunet's eyes. Those beautiful dark eyes held so much pain that it hurt her to look into them any longer.

The bell rang, breaking them out of whatever trance they were in, and Sam made a hasty retreat. Freddie looked longingly at her retreating form, the pain he felt before increased tenfold. He sighed miserably, and made his way to class. Carly and Melanie witnessed the exchange from a distance, and sighed disappointedly. This was enough drama to last them for a few years.

Time flew by, and before anyone knew it, Pep Rally day arrived. All of the student body were happily showing off their school spirit. The jocks wore their jerseys, the cheerleaders were in their uniforms cheering their heads off, and the rest of the students wore their school colors proudly. Melanie was walking with Sam through the halls of Ridgeway, laughing as Sam stealthily tripped random people.

"I love Pep Rally. It means no homework," sighed Sam happily.

"This year's Pep Rally is gonna be great!" said Melanie excitedly.

"Yeah, sure," said Sam sarcastically. "I'm so full of school spirit I might just burst!"

"We'll see if you'll be feeling like that afterwards," said Melanie as she rolled her eyes.

Sam looked at her twin weirdly, but Melanie just smiled knowingly. Her sister was so weird sometimes.

Meanwhile, Carly was walking with Freddie and swatting away fangirls with a flyswatter. Freddie couldn't help but chuckle. The fangirls' shocked faces after Carly hit them was priceless.

"So, you ready?" asked Carly.

"Yeah, I think so," said Freddie. "Are you sure this is gonna work?"

"I think it is," said Carly. "You just gotta have faith."

"Alright, but if this doesn't work, I'm totally killing you and Melanie," said Freddie seriously.

Carly chuckled nervously. She silently prayed that Freddie wouldn't have to kill her. She loved living after all.

Freddie, Carly and Melanie had met up at the Groovy Smoothie the day before Pep Rally so that Freddie would know what was going on. They even told him the real purpose of the Seddie Club. At first, Freddie was shocked, but afterward he laughed. He thought it was kind of cute. It was also comforting to know that there were people who wanted him and Sam together. It brightened his mood a lot, which Carly and Melanie were thankful for.

Tension between the Seddie shippers, the Freddie fangirls, and the Sam fanboys was starting to get out of hand. Thankfully, the Seddie shippers outnumber both, and were able to keep them away from Sam and Freddie. The battle felt like such an uphill one, especially with what was going on between the blonde and brunet.

"_Hello Ridgeway High students!_" said Principal Franklin happily over the intercom. "_Everyone report to the gymnasium, we're ready to start! GO BULLDOGS!_"

"That's your cue," said Carly. "Go meet up with Principal Franklin. I gotta meet up with Sam, Melanie, and Gibby."

"Alright," said Freddie. "Wish me luck?"

"Good luck," said Carly as she gave him a quick hug.

Freddie and Carly went their separate ways, both extremely nervous.

Carly caught up with the Puckett twins and Gibby. She saw that Melanie looked just as nervous as she felt. Both put on happy faces and conversed with Sam and Gibby as they walked to the gym. Sam felt some semblance of normality, even if Freddie wasn't there. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad.

Freddie was pacing nervously outside of the gym. He's supposed to wait for the usual Pep Rally stuff to be over with and then Principal Franklin would introduce him. The brunet's hands felt clammy and his mind was buzzing with many different thoughts.

"_You can do this_," said Practical Freddie.

"_This is for Puckett after all_," said Reckless Freddie.

Freddie nodded his head, a determined expression taking his features. He squared his shoulders proudly and waited for Principal Franklin.

"Okay, so we're gonna do something a little different this year," said Principal Franklin. "I'd like Freddie Benson to join me please."

All of the confidence Freddie mustered suddenly flew out of the window. His legs felt heavy, but he willed them to move. He took each step slowly, making sure he didn't inexplicably trip over the air or something. Cheers were heard throughout the gym as he made he way to the center of it where his principal was standing. He waved nervously at Carly and Melanie, and the girls waved back. Sam looked on with a confused expression.

Freddie finally made it to where Principal Franklin was, and the principal handed him the microphone.

"Good luck Freddie," whispered Principal Franklin as he patted Freddie's shoulder.

"Thanks," whispered Freddie.

He looked at all of the people staring at him expectantly, and the speech he prepared left his brain. He cursed himself for being so nervous. He then saw Sam, and his determination returned. He'd have to wing it like Reckless Freddie suggested.

"If Samantha Puckett could come down here and join me, I'd appreciate that very much," said Freddie into the mic.

Sam's eyes widened in shock. She looked to Carly and Melanie, and both were motioning for her to go. Sam fervently shook her head, adamant in staying put. Carly nodded to Gibby, and the heavyset boy lifted Sam from her seat.

"I'm sorry about this Sam," said Gibby as he carried her toward Freddie.

"Gibby, put me down you dork!" yelled Sam. "I swear I'm gonna kill you!"

Gibby ignored her and continued on his path to Freddie. When they finally made it, Gibby gently put her on the ground. Sam looked at Freddie, then tried to run. Carly, Melanie and Gibby surrounded her, and Sam cursed loudly.

"Sam, just listen to what he has to say," said Carly.

"I don't want to," said Sam stubbornly.

"Please?" begged Melanie. "All of this drama needs to end."

"Even if you decide you don't want to listen, we're gonna make you," said Carly.

"Fine," said Sam through clenched teeth.

"Sam," said Freddie. "There's some stuff I want to say to you."

Sam froze in her spot. Freddie hasn't called her Sam in forever! Her interest piqued, she turned to fully face the tall brunet.

"I'm not good with words, but for you, I'll try my best," said Freddie.

"When we first met, I couldn't stand being around you. I thought you were the bane of my existence and I tried to avoid you as much as possible. At least, that's what I thought. We've become close friends over the span of 5 years, and I couldn't have been more blessed to meet someone like you."

Sam blushed a bit.

"You've helped me become the man I am today. You helped me come out of my shell. You made me more outspoken, you helped me learn to stand up for myself. A lot of my new self I owe to you. I don't know what I'd do without you Sam. I love you."

Sam's eyes widened after hearing that confession. Then her defensive mode turned on.

"Fredward, you don't love me," said Sam. "You couldn't get Carly, so you thought I'd be the next best thing. I'm tired of being second best to the people close to me!"

Freddie got angry.

"THIS WAS NEVER ABOUT CARLY!" yelled Freddie.

The room became silent. Freddie's eyes widened at that realization. Why did it take him this long to see it?

"W-what?" asked Sam, still surprised.

"I was never in love with Carly," said Freddie, his eyes finally open. "Infatuated, yes, but in love, no. After getting to know you, I started to have some feelings for you. It scared me, and I tried with all of my heart to deny how I felt. So I started to ask Carly out more often. The stronger my feelings for you got, the more persistent I was in asking Carly out. I thought that if she'd say yes, my feelings for you would go away."

Sam couldn't believe what she was hearing. She started to say something, but Freddie put his hand up, telling her he wasn't done yet.

"But after we shared our first kiss, I knew my feelings for you were stronger than I thought," said Freddie. "I still tried to deny it, but after dancing with Carly at the Groovy Smoothie the day of the Girl's Choice Dance during our freshman year, I couldn't lie to myself anymore."

"B-But why me?" asked Sam.

"No one can choose the person they fall in love with Sam," said Freddie with a small smile. "It just happens. I don't care if you're a psychopath, I still love you."

Sam began shaking her head. She couldn't believe any of this.

"I love how you come up with creative ways to butcher my name. I love that you're a crazy blonde headed demon. I love that you're not girly. I love that you can knock out a trucker with a carton of milk. I love arguing with you. I love when you insult me. I love hanging out with you. I love your abrasiveness. I love your blonde hair. I love your beautiful blue eyes. I love everything about you. I love who you are Sam Puckett, and I wouldn't change you for anything in the world. You're perfect just the way you are," said Freddie as he stepped closer to the blonde.

By now, tears were falling from Sam's eyes.

"I'll always love you Sam, even if you don't want me to. Even if you're with another guy, I'll still love you. I want you to be happy, even if it's not with me. By the way he'd better treat you right, or I'd kick his ass," said Freddie with a smirk.

Chuckles were heard through the gym.

"But I don't want you with anyone else," said Freddie. "I'm selfish, and I want you for myself. I want to be the man that makes you happy Sam. You've been through a lot, and I want to be the man that makes everything better. You deserve that and so much more."

He was now standing in front of the blonde. Sam's head was down, her bangs hiding her eyes. Freddie cupped her chin and lifted her face so that he could look into her eyes.

"I don't ever want to see you cry Sam," said Freddie as he wiped the tears away. "The only times I want to see tears is if you run out of meat."

Sam chuckled a bit. Freddie smiled softly.

"I love you Sam Puckett. I know I've said it before, but I just want to make sure you get it through that thick skull of yours," said Freddie as he poked her forehead.

Freddie knelt down in front of her. He took a hold of her soft hands in his slightly calloused ones.

"Sam, will you be mine?" asked Freddie. "Will you give me the chance to show you the happiness you deserve?"

Honest Sam and Proud Sam were crying as well. His sincerity was just so soothing. They nodded to Sam, telling her that everything would be okay as long as Freddie was there.

"You're such a dork," said Sam with a small smile.

"Hopefully I can be _your_ dork," said Freddie with a smile as he stood again. "And you'll be _my_ blonde headed demon."

Sam smiled in return and snaked her arms around his neck. Freddie wrapped his arms around her waist, and smiled wider. Their lips met in a soft, tender kiss, and both of them sighed happily.

The gym broke into cheers as the new couple continued kissing. Carly and Melanie were clapping as well, tears falling down their faces. They felt so relieved.

"I love you too dorkwad," said Sam as the two finally parted from their kiss.

Freddie smirked.

"How could you not?" asked Freddie. "I mean, look at me. I'm just too damn awesome."

Sam punched his arm as they both laughed.

"Congrats you guys!" said Carly happily as she hugged her best friends.

"About time!" said Melanie as she hugged them as well.

Freddie and Sam smiled adoringly at each other. Sam's barriers were finally down, and she felt as if a weight was lifted from her shoulders. She'd have to thank Freddie one day, in her own Sam Puckett way. Freddie had never felt so happy in his life. His dad was right; love worked in mysterious ways. He'd have to thank Sam one day for driving him to finally open his eyes.

To think this all started out with him trying to get revenge. It goes to show that things don't always go how you want them to.

That doesn't necessarily make it a bad thing, and Fredward Benson could attest to that.

* * *

**OMG it's over now!! I'm so sad =( but it feels so good to finish a story. I hope that you all liked how this ended. I HAVE A FAVOR TO ASK OF THOSE WHO ALERTED/FAVED THIS STORY: Please leave a review telling me what you thought of this story overall. I'd really appreciate it. Review shoutouts go to:**

_**dothepepperminttwist**_

_**Bartsim18**_

_**ober22**_

_**Ultimatereader14**_

_**baronvonmilo**_

_**HarTech Inc.**_

_**Gabsikle**_

_**NickyNineDoors99**_

_**Invader Johnny**_

_**melly**_

_**axel100**_

_**deviocity**_

_**aussiegal18**_

_**CND**_

_**little miss awesome**_

_**misstu**_

_**smileyBAM03**_

_**4Christ**_

_**Purple xx**_

_**xXSeddieAndChannyXx**_

_**xx-SamxFreddie-xx**_

_**theclumsyone5**_

_**ForgottenLovedOne**_

_**PartyPooper845**_

_**The Laugher1234**_

_**ksalxo**_

_**Kittykatgurl21**_

**_mizkntuhke_**

**_DariusWOW_**

**_NoToCreddieSeddieONLY_**

**_jnjluvsbooks32_**

**_alexrussorules_**

**_lilo_**

**I can't thank you all enough for the support you've shown this story. I truly am blessed to have so many people that enjoy this story. A lot of you asked for a sequel, but I don't know if I'll write one. I have to think about it. If an idea comes to me, then I'll build a story from it. I don't wanna say I'll write one, then can't think of anything, so you'll have to forgive me for that. Once again, thanks so much for the support you all have shown to this story. Since there isn't another chapter, I'll be replying to reviews. Those who use anonymous reviews, I'm sorry I won't be able to reply to you. I can't say thank you enough; I feel so grateful to have such wonderful readers =) You know how to make a fellow Seddie shipper feel welcome LOL. Take care, and in the famous words of SarcasticLeaves and LaneTea:**

**ROCK ON MIGHTY SEDDIE WARRIORS! =D**

**KuroiOokami89**


	19. Epilogue

**Surprise! I know a lot of you probably weren't expecting this, but I'm here to present the epilogue for **_**iGet Revenge**_**! I was toying with this idea for a while, but **_**axel100**_** gave me a pretty good idea for this, so thanks axel! I was supposed to have this done a long time ago *nervous giggle* but freakin' school is such a pain! The good news is I have an A average in my classes! Anyhoo, I know you don't wanna hear me ramble anymore, so here's the epilogue! Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer:**__ iCarly and all related characters are the property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made from this fic._

* * *

Sam was sitting in apartment 8-D feeling nervous. She adjusted the maroon cap on her head for the 3rd time in 5 minutes and flicked at the tassel attached to it to try to amuse herself. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"_Ugh, he's taking way too long!_" said Proud Sam feeling annoyed.

"_Maybe he wants to look pretty for us_," said Honest Sam sarcastically.

Honest and Proud Sam looked at each other and burst out laughing. Sam sighed with amusement.

"Fredalupe, hurry up or we'll be late!" Sam yelled from her place on the couch.

"I'm almost done Sam!" Freddie yelled from his room.

Freddie was in his room adjusting the maroon gown to fit more comfortably. It sucked that he managed to outgrow the thing in the span of a couple of months, but he'd have to make due. He grabbed the matching cap from his bed and made his way out of the room.

"Freddie, you look so handsome!" cried Marissa as her only child appeared in the living room.

Sam snickered a bit. The brunet's gown looked as if it might rip if Freddie moved a certain way.

Freddie's chocolate eyes immediately went to Sam, and he gawked. Who would've thought someone could make a boring cap and gown look elegant? He walked to her side and picked her up from the couch like a father would do to their child.

"Well, aren't you the cutest thing Sam!" said Freddie teasingly.

"Put me down dork!" said Sam as she pouted slightly.

"Aww, now you're even cuter!" exclaimed Freddie as he pinched one of her cheeks.

After he put the blonde down, she retaliated with a firm punch to the gut, a light blush on her face. Freddie grunted then laughed at the childish look Sam had on her face.

"You two look so adorable!" exclaimed Marissa.

The couple mumbled their thanks.

"Picture time!" announced Marissa as she pulled out her digital camera.

Freddie and Sam groaned. Marissa did the same thing when they went on their first date over a year ago, and again on prom night. It was annoying.

Sam laughed as she remembered hers and Freddie's first date. They tried to be civilized and go to a fancy restaurant. They even dressed up nice for it. However, like all things with Sam and Freddie, it ended in disaster. The evening was going great until Sam tried to order some ham.

"_We don't serve that vile, disgusting 'food' here_," said the waiter disdainfully.

Freddie saw the anger in Sam's blue eyes, and he just shook his head. He knew _no one_ disrespected one of Sam's favorite foods. That waiter was a dead man.

Sam was shaking in her seat, her fists balled at her sides. She glared hatefully at the snooty waiter and snapped. That guy was _so_ dead.

The blonde stood up abruptly, which surprised the waiter, and without warning, jack-slapped him. The other patrons of the restaurant gasped loudly, but Freddie snickered. He received glares from a few people, but he didn't really care. Sam jumped on the waiter and began to pound his face with all of her anger. Freddie spotted the manager and two large men approaching them so he grabbed Sam, threw her over his shoulder, and ran out of the restaurant with her. He could hear the manager yelling that they were banned for life. He laughed loudly, and so did Sam. As far as disasters went, it was really fun.

"I can't believe my baby is finally graduating high school!" cried Marissa. "It seems like only yesterday that I gave you your first tick bath."

"Mom!" groaned Freddie. Sam laughed.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Freddie was thankful.

"Well, we have to go now Mom, but we'll see you later," said Freddie.

"Later Marissa," said Sam.

"Bye you two!" said Marissa happily.

Freddie opened the door and was greeted by Carly.

"Aww, you two look so cute!" gushed Carly.

"Where's Melanie?" asked Freddie.

"She had to be at Ridgeway early to prepare for her speech," said Sam proudly.

Yes, Sam was proud that her twin was valedictorian of their senior class. It's thanks to her, Carly, and Freddie that Sam was graduating with them. The blonde psycho couldn't be more thankful.

"So, ready to go?" asked Carly.

"Yeah," replied Freddie.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Sam as she walked toward the elevator.

As they walked through the lobby, they were greeted by the irritable Lewbert who made strange blubbering noises at them. The trio looked at him weirdly, but kept moving.

They made it to Ridgeway 20 minutes later and weren't surprised to find Gibby twirling his gown above his head while running through the halls shirtless. Some of the seniors laughed, while others looked at him weirdly and shook their heads, never getting used to Gibby's weird antics. They had to admit, they were going to miss the crazy chubby guy.

After wandering arond the school for a bit, the time finally came for the commencement ceremony to begin, and Sam felt so nervous. Carly was standing behind her and noticed the blonde's hands shaking a bit. She frowned; Sam was never really nervous about anything.

"Sam, what's wrong?" asked Carly in a concerned tone.

"I-I don't know," admitted Sam. "I guess I'm just nervous."

Carly grabbed her best friend's hand and squeezed it tightly. Sam turned and saw a slight smile on Carly's face. A smile of her own appeared on her lips.

"It's gonna be okay," said Carly.

"Thanks Carls," replied Sam and squeezed Carly's hand as well.

They then heard the graduation march being played and the lines began to move. They began to march as well. As she looked at the faces of the many parents looking proudly at their children, Sam saw her parents (no doubt there for Melanie), she saw Carly's dad and Spencer, and she saw Freddie's parents. All of the parents were taking pictures, and all of the random flashes were really getting on Sam's nerves. She continued marching anyway; she didn't need to cause an uproar on one of the milestones of her life.

As she stood in her assigned row of seats, she saw Melanie looking at her proudly. Sam gave her twin a lopsided grin and Melanie beamed in returned. The fiery twin looked a couple of rows ahead and saw her boyfriend looking back at her, a triumphant smile on his face. She smirked at him in return. The music teacher played two piano chords and the graduates sat down in their seats.

Melanie approached the podium, and the graduates erupted into applause. She smiled gratefully at them all; she didn't ever feel this welcome at her old school!

"Good afternoon friends, family, staff, guests, and of course, the graduating class!" said Melanie happily.

Once again the graduates erupted into loud applause.

"So I'm supposed to give this 3 minute speech about our high school careers and all that other good stuff, but I say screw it!" exclaimed Melanie as she tossed the papers behind her.

"That's my girl!" yelled Sam happily.

"We all know what we've accomplished during our time here at Ridgeway," said Melanie. "We also know where we want to go from here, so I wish you all good luck with what you have decided will be your life's path."

Applause was heard throughout the auditorium.

"As for thank-you's, I have plenty," said Melanie. "I want to thank all of the teachers here at Ridgeway for providing us with the education we need. I also want to thank the most wonderful principal ever, Mr. Ted Franklin."

Loud cheers and applause erupted from the graduates as Principal Franklin waved to them all.

"To Carly, I wanna thank you for your friendship. You've been like a sister to me, and Sam, so you're our honorary Puckett triplet," said Melanie with a smile. "You're an amazing person Carly, and we've been through a lot, especially with getting Sam and Freddie together. I'm glad you were my partner in crime. Love ya girl."

Carly smiled and waved at Melanie.

"To Freddie, my amazingly awesome unofficial brother-in-law," began Melanie. "I just wanna say thank you for being with my sister and making her one of the happiest people in the world."

Freddie smiled sheepishly.

"You're an awesome guy and a great friend Freddie. If Sam wouldn't have took you, I would've," said Melanie with a playful wink.

"Watch it Mel!" exclaimed Sam.

Laughter was heard through the auditorium.

"And last, but certainly not least, my beautiful, wonderful, crazy twin Sam," said Melanie.

Sam listened attentively.

"Sam, you're my other half, my rock, and one of the most important people in my life. I know we've had our bumps in our lives, but I just want to say that I couldn't have asked for a better sister," said Melanie getting choked up. "You're psychotic, funny, amazing, awesome, and my best friend. I wish you and Freddie nothing but happiness until the end of time. I love you."

"I love you too Mel," said Sam as silent tears fell. Carly gave her a brief hug, unshed tears in her eyes.

"To my classmates," said Melanie, regaining her composure. "I want to say congratulations! We've survived Ridgeway and that was only the beginning!"

Cheers erupted again.

"Now we'll go out and show the world what we're capable of!" exclaimed Melanie. "Once again, good luck and congratulations! Thank you."

The noise that erupted afterward was unreal. Many people were standing. Applause, cheers and whistles were heard throughout the large auditorium. As Melanie left the podium to take her seat on the stage, Principal Franklin was approaching the podium. They shared a brief hug, and Melanie quickly scurried to sit back down.

"Hello students!" greeted Principal Franklin. "How is everyone?"

Raucous cheers took over once again.

"I know you all are ready to get your diplomas-" began Principal Franklin.

The noise started all over again.

"Well, you can't yet," said Principal Franklin.

A loud sound of dismay took over.

"We have guest speakers that'd like to say something to you all," said the principal.

"Talk about jank," said Sam to Carly.

The first speaker approached the podium and began their speech. Sam's head began to nod, and she fell asleep on Carly's shoulder. Carly shook her head at her best friend.

An hour and a half passed, and the speakers were finally done. The loud cheering woke Sam, and she saw Principal Franklin approaching the podium again. The sleepiness she felt before suddenly vanished.

"Alright Ridgeway seniors!" yelled Principal Franklin. "The moment you've been waiting for has finally arrived!"

"Thank ham," said Sam.

Principal Franklin began calling out the names of the graduates in alphabetical order. Cheers were heard for each student called.

"Fredward Benson!" called Principal Franklin.

Carly, Melanie, and Sam stood up and cheered loudly. Marissa and Nathan were heard in the background cheering as well. Freddie blushed a little at all the noise that was made for him. As he walked across the stage, he shared a brief hug with Melanie. Then he approached his now former principal and shared a firm handshake with the man. Freddie walked off the stage with his diploma, a look of triumph on his face.

The Ridgeway principal continued calling names. Cheers from family and friends were heard for each person.

"Melanie Puckett!" announced the principal.

Sam started cheering like crazy for her twin. Melanie looked at her sister and smiled happily. She gave Principal Franklin a hug and happily took her diploma.

"Samantha Puckett!" called Principal Franklin.

Sam walked across the stage proudly. She approached her twin and the two shared an emotional hug. There was a chorus of "Aww" through the auditorium.

"I'm so proud of you Sam," said Melanie while tears fell.

"Thanks," said Sam, trying her best not to cry. "Stop crying Mel! We're in front of the whole school!"

Melanie laughed. "Stop acting so proud all the time."

"You know I can't do that," said Sam with a smile.

"Just go get your diploma girl," said Melanie. "You deserve it more than anyone."

Sam gave her sister one last hug, then approached Principal Franklin. He stood there with a proud smile. Sam thought of him as the father she didn't have, and was happy to know she made the guy proud despite all of the things she did during her time at Ridgeway.

"Congratulations Sam," said Principal Franklin as he handed the diploma to her.

"Thanks Ted," said Sam with a smile.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I'm gonna miss having you here to call me that," said Principal Franklin.

The two shared a hug and Sam walked off of the stage to go back to her seat. She glanced at Freddie as she walked to her seat and saw he had a proud smirk on his face. She smiled in return.

"Carly Shay!" called Principal Franklin.

Carly walked across the stage, smiling brightly at all of the congratulatory cheers that were made for her. She and Melanie shared a quick hug then she approached the principal. She shook hands with him, and then pulled him into a hug. Principal Franklin chuckled slightly. After Carly made it back to her seat, she and Sam hugged each other tightly. Carly wiped away the stray tears that made it to her eyes as Principal Franklin called out the remaining names. Once all of the diplomas were handed out, the graduates stood up. Principal Franklin looked at them all proudly.

"Ladies and gentleman, I'm proud to present to you, the graduating Class of 2013!" exclaimed Principal Franklin.

The graduates cheered loudly as they threw their caps into the air.

"_Finally!_" exclaimed Proud Sam. "_I didn't know if I could sit still any longer._"

"_You're being way too dramatic_," said Honest Sam.

Sam just shook her head at the two of them.

"Sam!" exclaimed Melanie.

Sam turned to see her twin approaching her fast.

"Hey Mel!" said Sam happily.

"Where's Carly and Freddie?" asked Melanie.

"With their families," said Sam as she pointed to where Carly and Freddie were.

"Melanie!" yelled a voice.

The Puckett twins turned to see their mother and father approaching. Sam and Melanie looked at each other, nodded, and ran into the large crowd of people. They knew without a doubt that their parents were going to praise Melanie and criticize Sam. Not exactly something you want to deal with after celebrating one of life's milestones.

Without really looking where they were going, they ran right into Freddie and his family. Melanie ran into Freddie and Sam ran into his father.

"What the?" said Nathan as he turned around.

"Melanie? Sam?" asked Freddie as he turned to see twins.

"Hey guys," said Sam sheepishly.

"Hello," said Melanie in the same sheepish tone.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Marissa. "Shouldn't you girls be with your parents?"

Sam and Melanie exchanged a look. That was all the small family needed to see.

"So which one is Sam?" asked Nathan as he stood next to his son.

"That would be me," said Sam as she raised her hand.

"Well it's nice to finally meet the girl who stole my son's heart," said Nathan kindly. "I'm Freddie's dad, Nathan."

"Nice to meet you sir," said Sam as she mock saluted.

"At ease young lady," said Nathan as he chuckled, playing along with Sam's joke.

"Are you sure you two aren't twins?" asked Melanie as she looked between Freddie and his father. "The resemblance is uncanny."

"We're sure Mel," said Freddie with a smirk. "So, do you girls wanna come and celebrate with us?"

"Shoosh yeah!" said Sam.

"If you don't mind having us Mr. and Mrs. Benson," said Melanie meekly.

"Of course we don't mind!" said Marissa happily.

"You two are family now after all," said Nathan.

The group of five left the high school and went to dinner after Sam, Freddie, and Melanie dropped off their cap and gowns at Marissa's apartment. They laughed and had a good time, especially since Sam played pranks on passing people. Nathan and Melanie talked privately for a bit, which Sam found suspicious, but she didn't dwell on it too much since Freddie was keeping her occupied.

After leaving the restaurant, Freddie grabbed Sam and dragged her away from his parents and her sister. Marissa, Nathan, and Melanie just waved at the couple while Sam looked back at them feeling horribly confused.

"Freddie, where are you taking me?" asked Sam. "And stop dragging me damn it!"

"Sorry," said Freddie as he let Sam go. "I just wanted to spend some alone time with you is all."

"Well you could've just said so you dork!" teased Sam.

"Just come on," said Freddie with mock exasperation.

Sam smirked and began walking with her boyfriend. He was so fun to tease sometimes. Well, all the time really.

"We're here," announced Freddie.

They were at the park, on one of the biggest hills there. At the top, there was a quilt lying on the grass. It also gave a clear view of the starry night sky.

"Are you planning something Fredlumps?" asked Sam suspiciously.

"Yeah, I'm planning on making love to you under the stars," said Freddie sarcastically.

A pink color started to rise on Sam's cheeks. Freddie laughed hysterically at her reaction. Finally snapping out of it, Sam punched Freddie hard.

"Ouch! I was only kidding," said Freddie as he rubbed his abused arm. It didn't really hurt, but being dramatic was fun.

"That wasn't funny!" said Sam, the blush never leaving her face.

"Just get over here Sam," said Freddie as he sat on the quilt.

Sam sat down next to him and they both looked up at the stars. Fireflies flew by, lighting up randomly, and a slight summer breeze blew. The light from the full moon shone on everything in its vicinity. The blonde felt content and laid her head in Freddie's lap, her gaze never leaving the sky.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" asked Freddie as he stroked Sam's long blonde hair.

"Yeah," whispered Sam, entranced by the twinkling stars.

"Sam, can I ask you something?" asked Freddie as he looked down at her.

"You just did dork," said Sam with a smirk as her blue eyes met his chocolate ones.

"You know what I mean," said Freddie, acting annoyed.

"What is it Fredhead?" replied Sam. She'd tease him later.

"Do you love me?" asked Freddie.

"What kind of question is that?" asked Sam, her eyebrows scrunched together.

"A very valid one," replied Freddie. "Now will you answer my question?"

"Yes, I love you dork," said Sam. "Why would I be with you for so long if I didn't?"

"Touché Puckett," said Freddie with a chuckle. "I love you too. You know that right?"

"You only tell me just about every day," said Sam with a roll of her eyes.

"You know you like it," said Freddie.

"Maybe," said Sam with a smirk. Freddie rolled his eyes this time.

Silence reigned between them again. Sam continued gazing at the stars while Freddie stared at her. The moonlight gave the blonde an ethereal glow, and Freddie was caught under its spell.

"…Can I ask you something else Sam?" asked Freddie.

"What is it now Benson?" replied Sam.

"Do you think Samantha Benson sounds nice?"

Sam's eyes widened.

"W-what are getting at Benson?" asked Sam.

Freddie got up and had Sam do the same. The brunet then got down on one knee. Sam's widened eyes got even wider. Was he really…?

"Sam, I love you very much," began Freddie. "I know I tell you that every day, but my day doesn't feel complete unless I tell you. I know we've only been together for a year now, but I can see myself spending the rest of my life with you."

"Freddie…" said Sam as tears began to gather in her eyes.

"Don't cry Sam," said Freddie. "You know it breaks my heart every time you do."

Sam silently wiped her eyes before any tears fell.

"Samantha Puckett, will you marry me?" asked Freddie as he opened a small black box to reveal a simple engagement ring.

"Oh, Freddie," gasped Sam. "How can we get married? We haven't even finished college or anything like that!"

"We can get married after all of that," said Freddie, praying that Sam would say yes.

"I don't know Freddie," said Sam. "What if something happens and we break up?"

"Don't think like that!" exclaimed Freddie. "I'd do anything to keep you in my life."

"I don't think I'm ready for that kind of commitment yet," said Sam. "I'm sorry Freddie."

"Don't be," said Freddie as he stood up. "I knew it'd be a long shot, but I thought I'd ask anyway."

Sam could see the hurt in his eyes, and felt bad for being the one to cause it.

"Can you do something for me though?" asked Freddie.

"What is it?" replied Sam.

"Wear the ring," said Freddie. "That way, everyone knows that you're mine."

"Sure," said Sam with a small smile.

Freddie smiled in return as he slipped the ring onto her right ring finger. He kissed her hand softly. Sam had to admit that the ring was beautiful despite its simplicity.

"I don't care how long I have to wait for you to say 'yes'," said Freddie. "As long as I'm with you, I don't care."

Sam laid her head back on Freddie's lap after the two of them sat down. She was so grateful to have a guy like Freddie. She knew other guys probably would've yelled and ended the relationship. She knew it wouldn't be long until she said yes to Freddie though.

"_Why didn't you say yes now?_" asked Honest Sam.

"_I need some more time_," replied Sam.

"_I have to admit, I'm on the honest one's side. You're an idiot_," said Proud Sam.

"Will you two just leave me alone?" exclaimed Sam.

Freddie looked at her weirdly.

"Um, would you like to explain that little outburst with the rest of the class?" asked Freddie with a small smile.

"No," said Sam.

"You sure?" asked Freddie, laughing with his eyes.

"You'd think I was insane," muttered Sam.

"Well it's too late for that Sam," said Freddie. "Just tell me what's bothering you. Please?"

"Ugh, fine!" said Sam, giving in to his puppy eyes. "W-well…"

"Yes?" asked Freddie encouragingly.

"Haveyoueverheardvoicesinyourhead?" asked Sam quickly.

"Can you say that again?" said Freddie. "Much slower this time though."

Sam heaved a heavy sigh.

"Have you ever heard voices in your head?" asked Sam.

"I never told anyone about that!" exclaimed Freddie. "How did you know?"

"Wait, you hear them too?" asked Sam incredulously.

"Oh, we were talking about you right?" asked Freddie sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"_Great! How could you let that slip?_" said Practical Freddie.

"_Oh well, she was bound to find out sooner or later_," said Reckless Freddie.

"_Why would you tell him about us?_" exclaimed Honest Sam.

"_Well he already thinks we're crazy so no harm done right?_" said Proud Sam.

"SHUT UP!" yelled the couple at the same time.

Sam and Freddie looked at each other, and then burst out laughing. Yup, they were definitely made for each other.

* * *

**AHH! I don't think this is that good, but you guys did ask for either an epilogue, a sequel, or both. I just hope this satisfies you guys for a bit.**

**As those of you who added me to your fav author/author alerts know, I've started on a new fic. It isn't Seddie, sorry. I wanted to try a different fandom. The name of the story is **_**From Rivals, To Friends, To Something More**_** and it is a Naruto fic. The pairing is Neji/TenTen. So to any of you that like Naruto, I'd appreciate if you checked it out.**

**Anyhoo, thank you all once again for the support with this story! I'm truly grateful to all of you. I can't believe I'm so close to the 500 review mark! That's crazy! I **_**will**_** write another Seddie story, but not right now. I hope that doesn't disappoint any of you. I'll stop rambling now. Love, peace, and hair grease!**

**KuroiOokami89**


	20. Seddie Story Announcement

_**Hi Seddiers! It's been so long hasn't it? I posted this separate before, but I decided to post it here so I don't hear anymore complaints from random assholes. Anyway, I have an announcement I wanted to make to you awesome guys and gals... I'm happy to say that an idea for a Seddie story has come to me! I know a lot of you were asking me to write more Seddie, and I think this idea is a good one. I can't say much about the story because I don't wanna spoil it, but I'm really hoping you all will like it. It's not a sequel to "iGet Revenge", sorry. The name of this fic will be "iWant One of Those!". I'm pretty sure you all know where that title comes from ;) Anyhoo, I'm really excited about it, and I can't wait to share it with you all. It will be coming out soon, which means I'll be working on 2 stories at once, something I didn't want to do. See how much I love you all? I won't be doing this alone though. This story will be my first official collaboration. It will be with a writer named Shiroi Kitsune89. She's an awesome writer, trust me. We have made a joint account by the penname Ookami and Kitsune89... Please be on the lookout for the story under that penname. We'd love to hear what you guys and gals think of it. It will be coming out in a few weeks. Anyhoo, I'll let you all get back to reading an actual fanfic instead of this message =) Peace out!**_

_**And of course, in the famous words of SarcasticLeaves and LaneTea: Rock on Mighty Seddie Warriors!**_

_**KuroiOokami89**_


End file.
